The Hug Life
by BSide626
Summary: Follow Bayley on her journey from the beginning of her NXT career to now! F/F slow burn Bayley and Sasha. Possible Becky Lynch and Charlotte. Featuring Natalya Neidhart and my OC's Little Mike V, Todd Jacobs, and Evan Black.
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note*****

 **Please take note that I've made some AU liberties. As in for ECW (the WWE run) I've added the Hardcore Championship along with ECW World Tag Team Championship. Both discontinued before 2006, but I needed it for my own OC's backstory. This goes into my next point of Mike Valaski and Todd Jacobs are of my own creation. They've been around since 2006 when I first got the Raw Vs Smackdown 2006 for PSP.**

 **Background on these two as follows:**

 **Mike Valaski AKA "Little Mike V" – 5ft 6" 196 lbs. He is a 3-time ECW Champion, 8-time Hardcore Champion (with the longest days held), and 8-time ECW Tag Team Champion. He is one of the greatest high flying daredevils. His specialty is in Extreme Rules, Hardcore, and Hell in a Cell matches. His signature is the Shining Wizard and his finisher is the Shooting Star Press.**

 **Todd Jacobs – 7'2" 323 lbs. He is a 5-time ECW Champion, 5-time WWE Champion, 2-time World Heavyweight Champion, and 8-time ECW Tag Team Champion. His specialty is Last Man Standing, Cage, and Ladder matches. His signature is the Spinebuster and his finisher is the Chokeslam.**

 **Together they make Team Hardcore. One of the most entertaining dynamic duos to grace ECW. If you want more information on these two goofballs shoot me a private message! I haven't decided if I want to give them their own story or not. Now let the story begin!**

* * *

The year was 2012. I was finally signed to be in WWE. This moment I've been dreaming of since I was 11 years old. I remember my dad always making sure I could go to all the shows in California. He made sure I could meet all my heroes. This was the moment. My moment to show off all the hard work I put in pay off.

"Everyone get into groups of two and start sparing. Each trainer will be around taking notes." Trainer Bill Demott ordered.

"Hey you got a partner?"

I turned to see a tall, tan blonde. She was completely toned and I could see words tattooed on her ribcage.

"Uh n-no not yet." **Real smooth there Bayley** I thought.

"Cool. My name's Charlotte. Let's get going."

We finished sparing and Sarah Amata came up to Charlotte. She pulled her to the side to talk to her. I didn't think anything of it then. Not until Ric Flair showed up. He came up with the biggest smile on his face.

"That's my girl!" He walked up to Charlotte and gave her a big hug. That's when it clicked. She's Charlotte Flair! There were rumors that a legend's kid was going to be joining WWE soon. Most, including me, thought it was going to be a guy. Charlotte and I made eye contact. I gave her a small smile and headed towards the locker room. Not long after she joined me.

"So you're Charlotte Flair." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you could say I have mighty big shoes to fill." She gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do great!" I gave her a big hug then took off towards the showers.

* * *

I debuted in March 20, 2013. It's now August 22nd. I lost in every match so far, including a WWE Diva's title match to AJ Lee. I sat with my back against the lockers and my head down. I've worked so hard and it still seems like it's impossible to make anything come together.

"Perk up Bayley." My head shot up to see Charlotte standing by the door.

I put on a fake smile as she came and sat down on the bench next to me. Then she put her arm around me. I tensed at first at the unexpected action. I quickly relaxed though. Charlotte and I have been best friends since day one.

"Listen Bayley, I just got word from JBL that he wants a woman's tag team match. He's got Aksana and Alicia Fox on one team. He's looking for another team. I was thinking maybe it could be you and me."

"Are you serious!" I jumped up and tackled her into a huge bear hug.

"Calm down there Bayley-Wayley! Yeah I'll go tell JBL right now." She chuckled and maneuvered out of my iron grip.

"Oh, before I forget Nattie was looking for you." And with that she was out of the locker room.

 **Wonder what Nattie could want.** I thought. We weren't exactly close but she did look out for the younger talent of the WWE.

I walked out the locker room and headed to Tyson Kidd's room. When I arrived, I knocked on his door. Tyson threw the door open.

"Yeah?" His annoyed attitude caught me off guard.

"Is Nattie here? I was told she was looking for me." He sighed before hollering for her.

"Hey girl!" She gave me a hug before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Tyson's door.

"Sorry about that he's just grumpy."

"It's cool. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"So I've noticed that you haven't won any matches yet." My face turned beet red and I looked down at my feet.

"No, no don't take that the wrong way! I know that there is a lot of talent here at WWE just not enough trainers. You wouldn't happen to know Mike Valaski and Todd Jacobs?"

"Are you kidding! Team Hardcore! They were legendary in ECW! After ECW closed Todd went on to be a 5-time WWE Champion and 2-time World Heavyweight Champion! Mike is known for his crazy high flying skills! Who wouldn't know them?" Nattie chuckled at my uh… slight fangirling.

"Well they just opened up their own training school here in Orlando. They were looking for recruits and I thought of you. Would you like the address? I can schedule you a meeting with them."

"Oh my gosh! Yes, please! I would love to learn from them!"

"Awesome! I'll text you with the details later."

I was on cloud nine walking to the car garage. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into Sasha Banks. My heart skipped a beat until she opened her mouth.

"Hey watch it loser."

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously." She purposely bumped into my shoulder while walking past me.

I just shook my head and continued to the car garage.

* * *

Today was the day. I get to work with two legends at their own gym. Saying I was excited is an understatement. They named their gym Xtreme Wrestling. Fitting since most of their tenure was in Extreme Championship Wrestling. I walked in to see Nattie talking to a bald guy about an inch taller than her and a giant with a brunette marine cut and goatee. They both were extremely fit. The smaller one, who I know is Mike, was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. The giant known as Todd Jacobs was wearing his signature red, black, grey, and white camo shorts and a black ECW shirt. Todd saw me first and waved me over.

"So you must be Bayley!" Todd exclaimed.

"Sure am! It's amazing to meet you both! I'm a huge fan! I've watched all your matches on the WWE Network!" Mike chuckled and put his arm around Nattie.

"Nattie told us that you were a huge fan. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've reviewed some of your previous matches and have points that we would like to hit on. Can you get started now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Nattie and Todd watched from the side lines as Mike got in the ring with me.

"So a key thing I want to work on is your move set. Starting with that move when you do that slip and slide move on a downed opponent. Hey Nattie can you come up here?"

Nattie got into the ring and her laydown on her stomach. Mike proceeded to do the slip and slide starting on her right side and stopping at her head.

"Once you get here I think you should either punch her in the head or put her in a head lock."

I practiced the move and others under the supervision of Mike and Todd. It was amazing to say the least. They showed me how to do an arm drag off the middle turnbuckle.

"Alright that's enough for today. Take this black card. It'll let you into the gym whenever you want. As you can see up front we have all the wrestling rings. In the back is all the exercise equipment. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you and honestly thank you for this opportunity!" Walking back to my car my phone vibrated.

Hey can we talk? -Char

Sure. Over the phone?

No in person. Your place. -Char

 **This is weird. Wonder what it could be about.** I hopped into my car and head towards my apartment. Luckily it's only a couple of blocks from Xtreme Wrestling. I pull up to see Charlotte already in my driveway.

"How long have you been here?" I ask as Charlotte steps out of her car.

"Like 35 minutes. Can we just get inside?" **Okay she's definitely acting strange.** I nod my head and open the door to my apartment.

"Charlotte what's going on? You're kind of freaking me out."

"Why did you join a new gym?"

"How do you know I joined a new gym?"

"Just answer the question Bayley!" She screamed.

"Nattie said that Mike Valaski and Todd Jacobs of Team Hardcore started up a gym to help less experienced wrestlers. I haven't won a match since I've gotten here, so I thought it would be good for me. I mean I don't want to be dead weight in our match against Aksana and Alicia Fox."

"And that's it. There's no other reason."

"No there's not. What the heck are you getting at Charlotte?" My teeth clenched. She couldn't know. There was no way.

"There's a rumor going around that you're gay and have a crush on me. So, that's why you joined another gym so you don't have to be around me all the time." My mouth fell open. I tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Where in the world did you hear something like that? I just wanted to get better ring skills! And two legends wanted to train me! Why wouldn't I jump on an offer like that?" **How in the hell did she find out I was gay?**

"That answers the gym part. What about the first part." Charlotte's tone was even. I could tell she was about to explode.

"Look I don't know how you found about this or why, but yes Charlotte I'm gay. But I DON'T have a crush on you. You're my best bud. We've been friends since day one. We travel together, room together, heck you requested your first NXT match to be against me. I just didn't want anybody to know, because I didn't want to be treated differently. So, I'll ask again how do you know?" I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. This is not how I wanted anybody to find out. Especially Charlotte or the upper management.

"Aksana grabbed me in the hallway and showed me a picture of you kissing a girl. Then Paige showed up and beat the shit out of Aksana. She told her that our private lives are private, and if she finds out that she told anyone else besides me then she would make sure the rest of her WWE days would be hell. After Paige left, Aksana mentioned how you joined a new gym right after I said we would team together. Then she laughed at me and said awe she has a crush on you. Paige turned around and yelled at her to drop it. She got quiet and left. Then I came straight here to find out the truth."

"Her name is Laura. We met during my time at Shimmer. We dated off and on. When I got my WWE audition we called it off for the last time. We never posted pictures of us together, so I have no idea how Aksana got ahold of it." Charlotte crushed me in a giant bear hug. I could feel her hot tears on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, but trust me Bayley I have your back on this. We are fighting for equal rights for women's wrestling. It's about time we fight for that too."

"Thanks Charlotte. That means more than you can ever know."

"Hell since I'm here let's just have a movie day!"

We settled in with the popcorn and the soda. It was good knowing no matter what happened she had my back.

* * *

At least that seemed the case until November 13th. Sasha was wiping the floor with me. She had me in a headlock and I managed to walk backwards into the turn buckle to make her let go. I dug deep and just like Randy Orten, pulled a Bayley to Belly out of nowhere! Sasha was down. This was my chance! I went to make the tag to Charlotte and that's when my life came crashing down. She slapped me with so much force it dropped me. I was exhausted and could only get up to my knees. That's when she performed her finishing move Natural Selection. That's when everything went black.

"Bay, can you hear me? Bay!"

"Nattie, please step back. I need to exam her." Dr. Ammen ordered to Natalya Neidhart.

"Ugh, my head doc." I managed to squeak out.

"Bayley! You're awake! Doc I have to call Mike and Todd." With that Nattie walked out of the room.

"Dr. Ammen, please tell me I just fell down the stairs. That Charlotte slapping me and performing Natural Selection was just a dream."

Dr. Ammen dropped his head and sighed. He rested his hand on my shoulder before looking me in the eyes.

"I wish I could Bayley. I really do. Good news is that you don't have a concussion. You're good to go." That's when Mike and Todd bust through the doors.

"Bayley!" They yelled before tackling me into a hug.

"Easy guys! She's not hurt right now. Let's not try to push it." Dr. Ammen scolded.

"Sorry Doc. Seriously, Bay are you okay?" Todd asked getting down to eye level.

"The only thing hurt is my pride and heart. Charlotte and I became pretty close. She knows some seriously personal stuff about me. I'm just worried that she might tell everyone. That could end my career real fast."

"Bayley, we are here for you. We will not let that happen. We will throw in every favor we have to make sure that doesn't happen. You're wrestling has really started to improve. Besides that, the connection you have with the WWE Universe is magical. What could possibly take that all away from you?" Mike asked.

"I'm gay Mike." Tears were streaming down my face now.

Mike's face softened. He and Todd came in and hugged me tightly.

"Bayley, that doesn't matter here. There have been several LGBT members here. Management doesn't really want to push that kind of storyline in wrestling yet. That doesn't mean anything though because Total Divas is starting to go into it. Bottom line is that won't stop you. Just breathe, but I understand if you're not ready to tell the whole world. You don't have to. Besides you have us goofballs every step of the way." Mike smiled warmly.

"Heck yeah! Now we can have guys plus Bayley night!" Todd yelled pumping his arm in the air.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Mr. Hardcore Icon." Nattie said walking in.

She swiped her finger under Todd's chin as she made her way to the middle of the group.

"I just want to go home guys. I drove with Charlotte…"

My head dropped and looked at the ground. My car and training buddy is gone.

"I'll take you home. Come on let's go get your stuff. We'll see you later boys." Nattie winked at Todd before leading me out of the training room.

"Why do you flirt with him?" I asked.

"It's fun to tease him. I've known Mike and Todd since I first started in WWE. They just started in ECW back in 2006. Todd's dad Terry Funk managed to sweet talk WWE into signing them. Best decision they ever made if you ask me. They used to come down and see my beginning matches at FCW."

"That's so cool! It's good to know that their down to Earth demeanor on TV matches their real-life personalities." I grabbed my pack from the locker room and headed to Nattie's car.

* * *

I walked through the halls of Full Sail University when I heard Sasha, Summer and Charlotte's voice.

 **I need to know why she did it.**

"What do you want?" Summer spat.

"Where's Charlotte? I want to talk to her about why she slapped me in the face."

"Listen Charlotte doesn't want to talk you Bayley. She's moved up in the world now. Plus, by the looks of it your so called friends Emma and Paige they can't even get along. We're so sorry about that."

"Yeah." Sasha chimed in.

"Tootles!" I grabbed Summer's shoulder and pulled her back.

"I want to talk to Charlotte now!" I yelled.

"Do you have a hearing problem? She is not going to talk to you! So why don't you scram loser? Go eat some donuts in that cat shirt!"

"Bye!" Sasha waved.

"Loser? We'll see who the loser is after our tag match!"

"Tag match?" Summer and Sasha said in unison.

"Yeah!" I said nodding my head with a smirk.

"Who are you even going to tag with? You don't have any friends, Bayley." They both chuckled.

"I've got friends. I've got friends." **Not sure who I'm trying to reassure. Myself or them.**

"Yeah right." Sasha scoffed.

I heard Summer repeat Sasha as I was walking away. I went to the locker room and changed. Then I sat on a bench outside of the gorilla just trying to take deep breaths. I knew Nattie was going to be my partner. I was just trying to steel my nerves.

"Bayley, hey!" My head snapped up to the voice of Natalya.

"We've got a match." I jumped up off the bench.

"Hey Nattie, I know." I stated while rubbing my wrists.

"Are you okay?"

"J-just a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous. Honestly this is going to be fine." She said holding onto my arm trying to ground me.

"I know, but I haven't talked to Charlotte yet, and now I have a big match. It's… It's just a lot to handle."

"Don't be afraid of Charlotte. Honestly, Charlotte is all bark and no bite. And she's not going barking up your tree with me in your corner. I'm your friend, and I have your back. Plus, we are going to have so much fun tonight! I promise." Her smile literally lit up the room. There was no way I could doubt her.

"You're my friend?"

"Of course! I mean who introduced you to Mike and Todd?"

"That's awesome!" And I gave her a big bear hug.

"Yup, I'm your friend, but let me breathe okay? Let's go out there and do this. I think I can. I know I can. We've got this!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Sasha Banks pulled off Bankrupt!"

1…

2…

3!

The haze cleared from my mind as I realized I lost again. The two BFFs were screaming incoherently up the ramp as Natalya kneeled at my side.

"Come on Bayley let's go." I nodded and followed her back to the locker room. I grabbed a change of clothes.

"I'm going home. I'll see you some time." With that I was out the door into the parking garage.

The way to my apartment was relatively quiet and peaceful until I hit the driveway.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

I opened my front door to see Charlotte lounging on my couch watching TV.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? How did you get into my house!"

"I know where you keep the spare key." Her eyes never left the TV.

"Get out!" Charlotte sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before sitting up.

"Just let me explain Bayley. Sit down please."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house!" But I sat down anyways.

"Bayley, what happened in the ring was just business. Nothing personal." Charlotte's face was completely neutral.

"Nothing personal? Are you serious! You slapped me in the face! Then you used your finishing move to let Sasha and Summer win! How is that not personal!"

"Bayley, look at me. In this business, you don't get anywhere by making friends. You find the people in power and who can make you better and you join them. Learn all you can and move on to the next person."

"Really Charlotte? Who am I talking to right now? The kind, sweet, awesome Charlotte Flair or Ric Flair." I saw her teeth grind.

"My father is a 16-time Champion! He obviously knows how to be successful in this business!"

"Charlotte, just leave. Please. I need to get some sleep." I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"There's another reason I'm over here."

"Great…"

"Your secret is still safe with me. That was personal." With that she got up and left.

* * *

The next day I was at Xtreme Wrestling. I was working on the punching bag. A lot of stress and frustration was being channeled into my hits.

"What did that punching bag do to you? I definitely don't want to make the same mistake!" Todd joked as he walked up next to me.

"I'm just frustrated. I can't seem to win. On top of that and Charlotte turning her back on me. It's just been rough."

"True, but hitting the bag like that isn't going to help. At least not with that striking technique. You might mess your wrists up. Let me show you."

We worked on the bag together then moved on to rehearsing some moves.

"Listen, I heard you have a match tonight against Summer Rae. Mike and I have decided that we are going to cheer you on from the back. Whether you win or lose you are always our winner. You've come really far. Don't give up."

Together that night, Mike and Todd rode with me to the University.

"We'll meet you by gorilla. We better say hi to Hunter." Mike said before he and Todd were off.

I walked into the locker room where Summer and Sasha were talking crap.

"Sasha take care of that loser for me while I go warm up." Summer chuckled as she bumped into me before walking out.

"Sasha, please just leave me alone." I said throwing my backpack into my locker.

"Oh, Bayley has a temper!" She teased.

"Seriously, I've had a rough time. I just want to be left alone." Sasha then pinned me up against the lockers. My heart started beating a mile a minute.

"I'm the Boss. Got it. Don't you dare talk back to me." My mouth went completely dry.

"Sasha get off her before I throw you into those lockers." Natalya growled as she ran up to us.

"You're lucky this time Bayley. Someone isn't going to be out there to save you against Summer tonight. Remember that." She shook her butt the entire way out of the locker room.

"Too bad she's a jerk. She might just find someone who would want her." I commented.

"Bayley, your match is first. Get dressed and get out there. Mike and Todd are waiting for you."

"Thanks Nattie." I gave her a small smile.

I perked up when I saw Mike and Todd waiting for me. They gave me a big hug.

"What are two legends doing here, and hugging you no less?" Summer spat out.

"We are training Bayley. She's our favorite student and we are here to support her." Mike spoke.

"Wasting your time if you ask me." Summer scoffed.

"No our time would be wasted training someone as superficial as you. Bayley is honest and true. We will stand with her forever and always. We will watch her become one of the greatest Women's wrestlers ever. Just you wait!"

With that, Summer's music kicked on and she and Sasha ducked out.

"You got this girl! Also, love the dinosaur on your pants." Todd commented.

"You're not going on your own." Nattie said ducking out behind a curtain.

Then my music kicked on and I went out to give the WWE Universe and my mentors everything I got with Nattie by my side.

"Flying elbow and right into a Bayley to Belly!"

1…

2…

3!

"Bayley's done it! She's knocked off Summer Rae! What a fantastic moment for Bayley! Her first single's win here at NXT!"

I celebrated with Natalya. The crowd roared in excitement and I looked up to see Mike and Todd making a mad dash to the ring. Todd picked me up and put me on his shoulders. Thank you, Bayley, and Team Hardcore chats were booming throughout the stadium. We had a huge group hug and went to the back to celebrate. Best day of my life. January 8, 2014, I Bayley Martinez won my first match in NXT! Todd carried me all the way to the women's locker room. I saw my phone light up in my back pack when I was grabbing my change of clothes.

Nice win. -Char

"Who's texting you?" Natalya said joining me in the locker room.

"Just an old friend. Why?"

"I think you're smiling bigger now than when Mike and Todd ran out to congratulate you." She replied laughing.

"Anyways, the boys have decided they are taking us out. Let's go." Natalya said grabbing my arm.

* * *

"So, Bayley, how's it feel to win your first NXT match?" Mike said in between bites of pizza.

"Words can't describe it man. The fans cheering my name gave me goose bumps! Highlight of my life for sure! What about you Mike?"

"Man, my first win was nuts. It was me vs RVD. He was known for his legendary hardcore highflying style. I was the rookie who was just trying to make a name for myself. RVD somehow talked Paul Heyman to let us have a Falls Count Anywhere match. My most unforgettable moment is when I got on top of the Titan Tron and did a 3 flip Shooting Star Press on to him for the 3 count. Todd had to come out and carry me to the back because I knocked myself out cold when my face hit the steel."

"Scariest moment of my life for sure. I thought he was dead!" Todd interjected.

"What about you Todd?" I asked.

"It was kind of like a pass the torch match. I had to face my dad Terry Funk in a Hardcore match. It was crazy. His promo's against me was insane. He hyped it up that if I couldn't beat him at December to Dismember then I was no longer his son. I didn't belong in ECW because I wasn't extreme enough. I'd have to go join those pansy asses at WWE. The crowd ate it up! We were having one hellacious match. My father and I were fighting on top of a ladder and I choked slammed him onto barbed wire. Then I took a move out of Mike's book and did a 450 Frog Splash onto my pops for the 1, 2, 3. When they went to stretcher him out of the arena he stopped them. Pops had the referees give him a mic. He looked me dead in the eyes and said that's my boy. Welcome to the Extreme Family Son."

"That is so awesome! Please tell me it's on the WWE Network! I have got to watch both of those matches!"

"You definitely should. It's always important to remember your first. It can only get better from there. Bayley, we should probably call this a night. We have training in the morning." With that, Mike picked up the tab and drove me home.

I just got done practicing at the gym when I was heading home. I've had a couple weeks off from NXT and spending every second with Mike and Todd training. My phone buzzed so I grabbed it out of my sweatpants.

Meet me at our old ice cream shop. -Char

Sure. When?

Now. -Char

I got in my car and drove to the shop. When I arrived, I saw Charlotte sitting with Sasha and Summer.

"There she is!" Summer yelled out loud before running to me.

"What's going on?"

"Take a seat next to me!" Sasha more or less ordered.

Summer threw me so hard into the chair I almost toppled out of the chair. She pushed a bowl of rocky road in front of me. She then handed me a spoon.

"Listen, Bayley-Wayley. Charlotte convinced us to give you another chance to join the BFFs! So here we are offering you another chance to make the correct choice!" I eyed Charlotte.

She slightly nodded her head yes.

"No." I was up out of my chair and almost to my car when an arm gripped my arm tightly. Charlotte swung me around and threw me up against my car.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I pulled every string I had to get you into this group! You need this group Bayley! They can help you make it here at NXT! Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course, I want to be a top star in NXT, but I want to do it on my own terms. If you haven't noticed, I have my own team. Mike, Todd, and Nattie all believe in me. I wish you did too." With that I got in my car and drove away. My phone buzzed and was surprised to see it was Nattie.

Just found out from Dusty that I have a match with Summer tonight. Guarantee her little witches will be with her. Mind helping me even the odds? -Nattie

You got it. See you tonight.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench outside of guerilla waiting for Nattie. Mike and Todd turned the corner and came up to me.

"Hey Mike and Todd. Where's Nattie?" I greeted them.

"Interview. She'll be right out." Todd answered.

"Sorry I'm late! Are you ready for tonight Bayley?" Nattie apologized.

"Yeah I'm—"

"Look who it is girls! The loser squad!" Summer was still being her fictitious self. Luckily Nattie's music started playing.

"Thank God, we've been saved by the music. Todd and Mike try not to listen to these air heads." Nattie smirked before linking arms with me and leading me down the walkway.

"Natalya has locked in the Sharpshooter!"

"Summer Rae has tapped!" I raced to the ring to hold Nattie's hand high in the air. Summer and Sasha both were screaming their heads off outside. It made walking past them to the back the greatest feeling in the world.

"Bayley, come here for a second." Dusty hollered from a side room.

"You've looked great here lately. Just wanted to let you know that you have a match against Sasha Banks next week. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Dusty! I really appreciate the opportunity." **This was it. It's time to prove my worth. I'm tired of these BFF's tricks and name calling. It's time I put them in their place.**

"Damn, Bayley you looked determined." Mike commented.

"Yeah, I just found out that I face Sasha next week. It's time to prove to them that I'm not a loser. I'm here to win, and I'm not going anywhere. Anyways guys I'm exhausted from all the training we've done lately. I'm grabbing my pack and heading home. I'll see you later!"

Heading to the locker room, someone grabbed my arm. Sasha pushed me up against the wall. She grabbed my chin and tilted my head down to her. My eyes locked with hers. She looked so determined. My heart stopped, and I forgot how to breathe.

"I see fear. That's why I'm going to win in our match next week. So little worthless Bayley can finally go on home!"

She let go of my chin, but swiped her finger underneath my chin to make sure I was watching her as she walked away. She was still doing the adorable butt shake as she walked away. I have no idea if she is hitting on me or not. Plus, there's a possibility that Charlotte told her about me. It's not like we are on good terms right now. I headed into the locker room and grabbed my pack and my phone.

Watch your back. I'm coming for you. -The Boss

Did you steal my phone just so you could put your number in it?

Let the games begin Bayley-Wayley. -The Boss

PS I won't be alone… And it won't be just Summer. This is the end for you Bayley. -The Boss.

 **Fantastic. Man, good thing I have Nattie in my corner. She has more experience than all three of them put together. I'm really going to need it this time.**

* * *

January 29, 2014, it's time for my match. Nattie is sitting next to me giving me a pep talk. I can't concentrate on what she's saying. I can't let Sasha get into my head, but man is she damn gorgeous. Plus all these texts on top of it. I really do think Charlotte told my secret. My music started playing pulling me out of my thoughts. Nattie and I linked arms and headed down the ramp. Sasha's music came on and out came her, Summer, and Charlotte. Looks like she wasn't kidding on having the full crew. Here is the time for me to take Charlotte out for turning her back on me and telling my secret! The bell rang and I immediately dove for her. I missed, and the ref grabbed me and pulled me back. I pushed Sasha out of the way again to get to Charlotte, but this time Sasha attacked me from behind. I've got to get my head in the game. I have to focus on this match. I can't lose!

Most of the match was a blur except when Charlotte distracted me when I was on the turnbuckle. Thankfully, Nattie came to my aid and pulled her off the apron. That's when Summer Rae attacked Nattie.

"Hey leave her alone!" I barked at Summer.

Sasha grabbed me and rolled me up in a small package. I kicked out at 2 and half! I grabbed Sasha and performed Bayley to Belly!

1…

2…

3!

I rushed out of the ring to check on Nattie. She gave me a hug to let me know she was alright. I locked eyes back with Charlotte and tried to run at her. Nattie grabbed me and held me back.

"You'll get your chance. Just breathe Bayley. Just soak up this win."

"You're right. Thanks, Nattie." We walked together towards the locker room when Charlotte grabbed me and threw me into a room. She locked the door and I could hear Nattie pounding on the door trying to get in.

"What the hell is your deal Bayley?" Charlotte growled at me.

"Why did you do it?" I shouted back.

"I told you why I joined the BFFs! I tried to get you another invitation! What did Sasha hit you too hard?"

"Not that! Why did you tell them about me! You promised you wouldn't!" Charlotte's face was stunned.

"Bayley, I—"

She was interrupted by Todd Jacobs kicking down the door. Mike ran in from behind him and got in between Charlotte and me.

"Let's go Bayley. You don't have to take this from her. If I have to go toe to toe with her dad I will." Mike was seething at this point, so I just let him lead me out. They escorted me to their SUV. Nattie came running up behind us with my backpack. The ride to the gym was silent until Todd spoke up.

"What the hell was that about?"

"She wanted to know why I was so determined to beat her up while I was supposed to be fighting Sasha."

"And you're answer?"

"Because she told the BFFs that I'm gay after she promised me she wouldn't."

 *****Author's Note*****

 **I know I focused a lot on Bayley being afraid of being found out. This is more of a personal touch of how I hid myself. Don't worry, she will become more confident about herself in the future! She just has to go on this self discovery/journey first. R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the whole incident with Charlotte. I hadn't heard anything from Charlotte. Nattie was called back up to the main roster. It's been me and the guys. Todd seemed a little down now that she was gone. So, I decided to pay him a visit. He was lifting weights at Xtreme.

"Hey Todd. How are you doing buddy?" He looked up and set the weights down.

"I've been alright. Mike had to head back to DC. His wife called." He gave a small chuckle.

"That bad?"

"No, his wife is an FBI agent. She's heading out of town for a case and needed him to watch their boys."

"I didn't know he had kids! Do you have pictures?"

"Heck yeah! This is Henry and Mike Jr." Todd handed me his phone to see a pretty blonde, with a son with blonde hair also, and a small baby wrapped in blue.

"She doesn't mind him being away for long periods of time?" I asked.

"Well it's this or overseas. She'd rather him be in the States. He always has to help somebody."

"He's military?"

"We both are. Marines. Once ECW closed for good. He was in the middle of a contract signing to join me at Raw. That's when he got his orders and was needed over in Afghanistan. Otherwise, we probably would have way more tag team championships under our belt. After a year I got a call from his wife saying he was missing in action. So, I suited up, saved his ass, and brought him home. That's why he is covered in scars and burn marks."

"I thought all the scars were from his days in ECW."

"That's what management decided to use as a cover. We can't really say what happened over there. This made it so we didn't have to."

"Do you have a family?"

Todd looked down at his hands then away from me.

"You don't have to answer I didn't mean to pry." I quickly spit out.

"No, it's fine. Yeah, I was married. I have two kids. TJ and Sarah. I was diagnosed with PTSD. That was too much for their mom to handle. She was given full custody of the kids and haven't seen them since."

I put my hand on Todd's shoulder. He looked down to me with sad eyes.

"Should've picked Nattie when I had the chance." He chuckled.

"So you do like her!" I was jumping in excitement.

"Heck yeah! How could I not? She's great. I've known her for so long it's ridiculous! She's pretty much been with Tyson since they were 12. I never really had a chance then. Sure don't now that she's married to him. One thing is though, I will always have her back. She always has mine. She was only person besides Mike I told about my PTSD. She's helped me a lot."

"It's going to be weird with her on the main roster again. I got used to our shenanigans."

"You got that right! Hey, you always have me though. I'm not going anywhere." My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

You got lucky last time. -The Boss.

You just like playing mind games. You got what you deserved.

We'll see about that. -The Boss

Does Summer know you're texting me?

 **Guess not.**

"Is that Sasha? How'd she get your number?" Todd asked.

"I'm not for sure. I think she took my phone and that's how she got it. Listen, you get back to training I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright, well have fun with that. I have a gym to run!"

I was listening to my iPod when someone threw me up against a brick wall. I swung blindly and clipped whoever it was in the chin. My attacker immediately fell away.

"Damn who knew you had one hell of a right hook." I looked to see Sasha sitting on the ground wiping blood from her lip."

"Sasha what the heck! You scared the crap out of me!" I reached out a hand to pull her up.

"Why are you helping me up? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

"Well since I socked you I figured you might be seeing stars." She smirked then took my hand.

"So why jump me in the middle of my walk?"

"Well I can't have a conversation with you otherwise."

"You text me all the time." I pointed out.

"Just listen to me for a sec okay? Summer, Charlotte and I are bringing a diva's revolution! If you join us, you will become part of history as well!"

"Seriously, this again? What part of no don't you guys understand? I have my own team. I will go down in history, but on my own terms!" Her face turned sinister.

She grabbed the straps of my tank top and backed me into the brick wall. She stood on her tip toes to be able to be eye level with me. She put all of her weight against me to help with the intimidation.

"I can feel your heartbeat Bayley. Are you scared?" **Uh not exactly.**

"I really don't like you being this close to me." She leaned in so she could whisper in my ear.

"That's funny, because that's not what I heard." My blood ran cold.

I hooked her under her arms and reversed our positions. The force of the switch made Sasha smack her head against the bricks.

"Let me make myself damn clear. I'm not sure where everyone is getting their information, but I am going to put an end to it. If you got a question about me just ask me right now." I growled.

She stayed silent. Her eyes never leaving mine.

"That's what I thought." I let her go and ran off towards my apartment. Charlotte was sitting on my porch.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hello to you to Bayley." Charlotte said sarcastically.

"No, I literally got jumped in an alley by Sasha and I come home to you sitting on my porch. Is Summer Rae raiding my fridge? Cause literally she is the only one I haven't seen at this point."

"Wait, Sasha came to see you?"

"Yeah, before she was just texting me. Now she's stalking me. Speaking of which…" I grabbed Charlotte and pinned her up against my door.

"Why the hell did you tell everybody?" Charlotte shoved me back. She caught my arm before I could fall off my porch backwards.

"That's why I'm here. I didn't tell anybody. I wanted you to know that. It killed me inside knowing that you thought I did."

"So, do you know what's going on then?"

"Not a clue. At least Summer hasn't mentioned anything to me. Now Sasha likes playing mind games. I just didn't know it got to the point that she's actively seeking you out."

"Can we talk off the record? I really need my friend Charlotte. Not Charlotte Flair that's in the ring."

"Yeah. I'm here for you."

"Sasha has been really… flirty. Am I reading too much into this?"

"Honest opinion? She might be bi. When we all go out to parties, she's hitting on men and women. Summer is too focused on the stereotypical muscle heads to notice. Granted her best friend isn't a lesbian, so I tend to pick up on these things more than others." We both genuinely laughed at this.

"There is another reason why I'm here. I get that a big reason that I'm in wrestling is because of my dad, but I really want to start being my own person. I know you have a spare bedroom and I was hoping you would consider letting me room with you."

"Is this a joke?" I finally sputtered out after a few minutes of silence.

"Actually, it's not. I'm serious. I really miss you and your cooking. Damn you're a crazy good chef."

"Do I need to remind you about the whole BFFs? How you're in their group? I don't think Summer and Sasha is going to like that. I mean they are going to figure out that we are living together when they come over to visit."

"It doesn't really work like that. Sure, we help each other out in the ring and everything, but Summer is the one who calls all the meetings. Otherwise we are on our own."

"I don't want to live with NXT BFF's Charlotte Flair. I want to live with the Charlotte Flair I met on her first day of training. The one who's my friend and cares about me."

"I told you Bayley, you have to be able to separate business and personal. At home I will be the real me, but at work I will do everything in my power to become the most successful women's superstar there has ever been."

"You got a deal."

* * *

For her being the daughter of Legend Ric Flair, she didn't actually have a lot of stuff. After calling Todd and explaining the full situation with him, he helped us move her. We managed to move her in within a couple of hours. We were sitting on the couch enjoying the movie Cars eating supper.

"What's your plan for Sasha?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't have a plan for Sasha. I just want to focus on my WWE career right now. I've gotten so much stronger and better in the ring with Mike and Todd teaching me."

"I've noticed you started to be a little bit of a high flyer. No doubt Mike's doing."

"They are both teaching me everything they know. It's really great."

"Just to make sure I understand, you're not going to try to start something with Sasha?"

"Nope, I kind of just want to go with the flow." Charlotte facepalmed.

"She flirts with you, texts you all the time, and is now actively seeking you out. Bayley this girl is wearing a 'Bayley please fuck me senseless' sign and you're just going to go with the flow?"

"She is not! She's just upset that I've beat her twice now and she just wants to mess with me!" Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing deeply

"Charlotte, why are so you into my love life?"

"Believe it or not, but I do want you to be happy. You are literally always staring at her ass."

"Am no—yeah I can't lie. I really am. It's just round and perfect and she always shaking her hips! Drives me crazy! Then when she pinned me up against the brick wall she was mere inches away from my lips and I thought I was going to faint!"

"Awe you're so cute when you're crushing!"

"Shut up! Besides I've heard your night skype calls with some Irish chick." Charlotte turned bright red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously? I can hear her terrible puns from across the hall! So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Look, there's a girl who's been all over the Indy scene. I'm trying to help her get to the WWE. We just talk about different matches that we've been in and if I made any progress to get her over here."

"That's so cool Charlotte! I can't wait to meet her! Maybe she can move in with us!"

"We are out of bedrooms Bayley."

"We could make something work. I mean you are the Queen and I'm the Hugger!"

"I've been trying to get a meeting with Hunter, but for reason he won't meet with me! My last name is Flair after all!"

"Maybe Mike and Todd can help. They are pretty influential." Someone was knocking on the door.

Charlotte got up and answered it. Todd came walking through the door and planted himself on the couch.

"What's up my favorite ladies?" Todd asked after stealing Bayley's soda.

"Seriously Todd? We both know Nattie is your favorite!" I busted out laughing.

"I can have more than one favorite! So, how's it going Charlotte? Transitioning well to the Bayley Playhouse?" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just chuckled.

"It's going well. I definitely enjoy Bayley's company. I'm ready to get back in the ring though."

"I hear you on that one. You know you can train at our gym too."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Heck yeah! A friend of Bayley's is a friend of ours!"

Charlotte's phone rang, and she took it in the kitchen.

"Seriously though, is everything going okay? I know you said everything is cool, but I can easily move her stuff back out." I smiled at his over protectiveness.

"Yeah everything is good."

"Hey Bayley, that was Dusty. He wants to talk to us. We have to go to the show on Tuesday. He has paperwork he needs us to fill out." I nodded my head and couldn't wait to watch the wonderful matches of NXT.

* * *

Todd, Charlotte and I all road together. I went to head towards Dusty's office when a certain blonde caught my attention.

"Nattie?" Nattie turned and gave me a huge smile.

Todd and I raced down the hallway to give her a huge hug.

"Guys, can't breathe!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dusty wanted to know if I could help train some of the younger talent. He wanted me to watch Emma and Alicia's match. Want to watch it with me?"

"Of course!" Todd spoke for the both of us.

She led us to a room that was televising the match. Emma was super impressive in the match. She managed to knock off another former Diva's Champion. She made her statement about wanting her rematch against Paige then started her dance party.

"I love how the crowd get's so into her dance!" Nattie nodded towards me when a certain small brunette was shown being thrown out of the ring.

"Was that Sasha?" Todd asked while inching closer to the TV.

Sure enough it was Sasha who was thrown out of the ring. Then Summer Rae slid into the ring and Emma started beating her up too. That's when Alicia and Charlotte got involved and things took a turn for the worst.

"Bayley, let's go!" Nattie and I took off towards the ring.

Nattie's music started blaring and we raced to the ring. Sasha and I locked eyes and started trading blows before I threw her out of the ring. I turned to see just me, Nattie, and Emma were in the ring with Summer Rae. Emma threw Summer across the ring and Summer rolled out. Nattie checked on Emma, but she was okay. I grabbed Emma's arm and raised it proudly in the air. Then I started clapping to the music and did the Emma dance. We headed to the back together. Nattie wanted to make sure sure she was okay before we left to collect Todd. She promised us she was good then we headed off.

"That was awesome ladies!" He hugged us both proudly.

"What are you doing touching my wife?" Tyson Kidd came out of nowhere and shoved Todd away from Nattie.

"What's your problem Tyson?" I questioned.

"This oaf having his hands all over my wife is my problem!"

"Oaf?" Todd stood straight up and marched right up to Tyson showing off his superior height.

"Tyson will you chill out? We have been friends for years. You know that!" Nattie stated putting her hand on Tyson's shoulder. He immediately shrugged it off.

"She's your wife! Why don't you show her some respect!" Todd was all up in his face now. I could tell he was super ticked off. This wasn't good.

"Todd, chill. You don't want to do anything you'll regret. Let's go." I tried pulling his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"You're just jealous! You've always been jealous! Admit it!" Nattie was trying to pull Tyson back while I tried to pull Todd back. Todd was clenching his fists now and I knew he wanted to hit him bad.

"Please, I'm just upset that she ended up with a nobody like you. I believe the NXT crowd said it best, Nattie's husband." Tyson swung at Todd, but Todd blocked it with his left arm before swinging back with all his might. He clocked Tyson square on the jaw. Tyson's eyes rolled to the back of his head before dropping.

"That's enough! Todd, we have to leave now!" I was able to pull Todd away, but his eyes never left Tyson's prone body. I almost had Todd pushed out into the parking lot when someone stopped me.

"Hey Bayley, I have a match with—"

"Sorry Emma I have to leave right now! Shoot me a text!" Todd was sitting in the car just clenching and unclenching his hands. I pulled my phone out and called Charlotte.

"Hey, I can't talk right now I'm with the—"

"No time Charlotte. Todd knocked out Tyson. Have to take him home now. Can you get a ride from someone?"

"Yeah, uh sure. I'll get a little more info later right?"

"Yeah see you soon."

"Todd are you okay?"

"He was right. I was always jealous."

"He knew what buttons to push. Besides he threw the first punch."

"Mike is going to be pist."

Didn't realize how right Todd was until I got that phone call.

* * *

"Nattie called me, and said that Todd knocked Tyson out. What the hell happened?" Mike growled.

"To be far, totally Tyson's fault."

"Is Todd alright?"

"I'm not for sure. He's been nonstop training since it happened."

"Can you go check on him? I'll be flying back out to Orlando soon."

"I will after Emma's match. I'm being her manager against Summer Rae and the BFFs."

"Alright. See you soon."

* * *

Emma's match was awesome! She managed to come back at the very end to make her tap. I made sure she wasn't in any danger and took off.

"Where's Todd?" Tyson came barreling down the hallway towards me.

"Not here." I tried to get into the girl's locker room, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me Tyson. He's not here."

"I want a match!"

"He's not under contract with WWE. You can't have a match." Tyson hurled his fist into the wall right next to my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charlotte came out of nowhere and pulled Tyson away from me.

"You tell Todd I'm looking for him." With that he stormed off.

"Bayley are you okay?" Charlotte grabbed my face forcing me to look at her.

I was completely numb. My body wouldn't move. I felt myself fall forward and Charlotte hugged me tight.

"You're okay. It's fine. I'm here." I didn't realize she was comforting me because I was crying.

"Charlotte?" Charlotte turned to see Sasha walking towards us.

"What are you doing with her?" Sasha was incredulous.

"Sash, she needs me right now. Tyson came after her and she's freaked."

"Shit, Bayley! Do I need to get Dusty?" Sasha came running and started wiping away my tears.

"I honestly don't know what we need to do. He wants Todd in a fight. Todd isn't under contract." Charlotte quickly explained.

"Yeah, but once Todd finds out what Tyson did to his protégé, you know he won't back down." Sasha countered.

"He wouldn't back down before. He definitely won't back down now." Charlotte stated.

"Come on Bayley let's get you home." Charlotte continued. I just nodded into her shoulder.

"Sasha, can you cover for me with Summer?"

"Yeah, take care of my girl." Sasha said walking away.

Charlotte called both Mike and Todd and let them know what happened. By time we got home they were both waiting for me. As soon as I was out of the car they both were hugging me.

"Don't worry Bayley, we will take care of him." Mike whispered into my ear.

"Does Nattie know?" I asked quietly.

"No, not yet. I've already called Dusty. He's agreed to give us a match between Tyson Kidd and a partner of his choosing."

"Knock his teeth down his throat." Charlotte growled.

"With fucking pleasure." Todd answered.

"This coming week is going to be interesting." Mike said. We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

We all road together to the arena. It was dead silent. We all knew what was riding on this match.

"I have a match against Emma tonight. I'll be watching from the back though. Good luck." Charlotte said breaking the silence.

When we arrived, Hunter had a room set up for Mike and Todd. I joined them instead of going to the women's locker room. We all got dressed for the match. We were told that Tyson's team was going to have a manager, so the guys asked me to be their manager. Todd was wearing his signature camo shorts. He wrapped his hands, and put on his WrestleMania t-shirt and ECW baseball hat. Mike put on his black tights with the ECW emblem on the butt and a WWE Legend symbol on his right leg. He grabbed his black, red, gray, and white denim ECW jacket and put it on. He then wrapped his hands in tape. I wore my red gear outfit to match the guys. We silently walked to gorilla together. Their music came on and we all ran out of gorilla. The fans went absolutely nuts. The cheers of Team Hardcore were so loud that the chants were covering up the music. They climbed the turnbuckle and raised their hands in the air. They backflipped off the turnbuckles and shook hands.

Then Tyson Kidd's music hit. Out walked him, Justin Gabriel, and…

"Nattie?" We all said together.

I rubbed my eyes, but it was definitely her. I looked at Todd and his jaw was practically on the floor. We exited the ring so Kidd's team could slide in. Tyson stared right at Todd before grabbing Nattie and giving her a searing kiss. Todd's whole body tensed. Mike put a hand on his arm.

"Breathe, soldier." Mike commanded.

When the match started it was a war. I walked over to Nattie to talk to her while Mike and Gabriel were exchanging blows. Tyson saw me almost to Nattie. He jumped off the apron and grabbed me by my ponytail. He started dragging me back to my side of the ring. Todd jumped off the apron and started running straight for us. I slapped Tyson and he let go of hair. I was able to step out of the way just in time before Todd speared Tyson into the steel steps. Todd started beating the absolute snot out of Tyson's face. He grabbed Kidd by his neck and flung him into the barricade before spearing him through the barricade. Todd was a little slow to his feet, but Kidd was laid out. Todd walked over to the apron and jumped up on it to get the tag from Mike. He performed a Spinebuster on Gabriel then Choke slammed him.

1…

2…

3!

Todd slid out of the ring then grabbed a chair. He wrapped the chair around Kidd's neck. Nattie came running and pulled on Todd's hand.

"What are you doing? You'll end his career!" She screamed.

He didn't say a word before stomping on the chair. Tyson started writhing on the floor grabbing his neck. Mike came out of the ring and turned Todd around to face him.

"Dude, he's down. Let's go."

"No, I want to take him to the Extreme!"

"He's not an ECW guy! He can't go to the Extreme! Damnit let's go!" Todd finally nodded and we all headed to the back. Not long after Nattie was back there and she was ticked.

"What is your problem? You could've killed him!" She screamed at Todd.

"Seriously, Nattie? He narrowly punched Bayley in the face a week ago, and now he had his hands on her tonight! He will not treat her like that! I hope to God he doesn't do the same to you." He grabbed both me and Mike and took us to the locker room then to the car. Charlotte was waiting for us at the car. The car ride home was extremely quiet.

Everything okay? I saw the match. -The Boss

It's going to take some time, but eventually.

Call if you need anything. -The Boss

When we arrived home, Mike made an announcement.

"Todd and are going back to DC tonight. We will see you soon." I gave them both a giant hug before they left.

Charlotte and I crashed on the couch.

"I understand why they have to leave, but I hate to see them go. Hopefully I can put their training to good use."

"I hope you got in some good training, because I talked to Dusty and it's you and Nattie vs Sasha and me."

"Guess we are going to find out."

* * *

I waited for Nattie outside of gorilla. Sasha and Charlotte were already walking the ramp. Nattie showed up right when my music hit. We walked out and put our differences behind us. When we got into the ring and I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." And smiled at her.

Nattie smiled and got out of the ring. She started the Bayley chant. I didn't get to admire it for too long, because the match started. It was time to get down to business. I dropped Sasha on her head then stole her glasses.

"I'm the boss!" Sasha lost her damn mind and tried to get me. She managed to throw me into the turnbuckle.

Sasha started ramming my head into the apron and stole my headband. I could hear Mike in the back of mind. I had to get my head back in the game. Sasha threw me out of the ring. Nattie came running to make sure Charlotte didn't try anything funny. When I was half way in the ring I saw Charlotte hit Nattie in the back.

"You okay?" I asked when Sasha tried to put me in a small package.

I rolled through it and managed to get her shoulders to the mat.

1…

2…

3!

I did it! I pinned Sasha! I quickly rolled out of the ring to hug Nattie. Sasha was in the ring and was screaming. It was amazing! That match was for my boys. I think I'm going to be okay without them for a while.

"Did the boy's go back to DC?" Nattie asked as soon as we were behind the curtain.

"Yeah. Mike said that it would be best if they head back for a while. Is Tyson okay?"

"His pride is hurt, but he'll be alright. You know how Todd said that Tyson almost punched you in the face? Was that true?"

"Yeah, scared me pretty bad. Charlotte saw what was going on and came to my aid."

"I see. Well good win Bayley. I'll see you around." She walked off.

"You stole my glasses and my win!" I turned around to see a steaming mad Sasha.

"You got me on the glasses, but not the win. Besides you liked me wearing your glasses." Sasha turned super red. I'm not quite sure if it's because of anger or if she was blushing.

"That's not true!"

"Whatever you say babe." I kissed her cheek and stole her glasses and took off down the hallway while she was completely stunned.

I grabbed my stuff and then ran to the car waiting for Charlotte. She showed up not too much longer after.

"So, what did you do to make Sasha furious?" She asked once we were both buckled up in the car.

"I took these!" I then proudly put her glasses on my face. Charlotte busted out laughing.

"She is super ticked off back there! She was screaming and throwing stuff everywhere!"

Give me back my glasses! -The Boss

I took a selfie and sent it to her. What's wrong? Don't you think I look hot in them?

I won't forget this. -The Boss

The glasses or the kiss?

Don't push your luck. -The Boss

"Why are you grinning ear to ear?"

"Well I might've kissed Sasha on the cheek, so I was able to steal her glasses."

"You didn't!"

"I sure did! She was so shocked that I was easily able to get away!" I giggled.

"Oh Bayley." She chuckled.

We arrived home and Charlotte went to the bathroom. I saw her phone light up. I picked it up to see someone called Bex calling her.

"Hello?"

"Aye Lass! I talked to Finn and he's going to use some of his contacts to try and get us in ta WWE."

"Sorry, Charlotte is in the bathroom. I'm Bayley her roommate!"

"Bayley-Wayley! I've heard so much about ya! It was very nice of ya to let me move in with you guys when I get to the states!"

"No problem! Any friend of Charlotte's is a friend of mine!"

"Am I going to be able to talk to the Queen?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's taking her so long."

"Bayley, who are you talking to?" Charlotte said walking back from the bathroom.

"Charlotte! It's for you." I handed her her phone. She was kind of confused.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bex! Yeah, she's great. Yeah, so about Hunter…" She walked out of the room. I went to turn on the PlayStation when I heard a tapping noise on the window. I looked out to see Sasha waving to me from outside. I looked to make sure Charlotte was still preoccupied before I slipped outside.

"Hey Sasha. Long time no see." I said before sitting in one of the lawn chairs we had out on our front porch.

"I want my glasses back." She had her arms crossed.

"And here I thought you just wanted to see me." I said sarcastically.

"And why would you think I would want to see you?" She sneered.

Okay that hurt. I looked down at my hands and got out of the lawn chair. I snuck inside and grabbed her glasses off the coffee table then headed back outside. I shoved it into her hands before turning back around. I had my hand on the door getting ready to pull it open. She hooked my left arm and spun me around. Her hands grabbed my face as she smashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. My arms slinked around her lower back pulling her impossibly close to me. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip seeking entry. I gladly let her slip her tongue into my mouth. My hands gripped her ass and pulled her up higher, so she was the same height as me. She wrapped her legs around my torso. She broke the kiss and unwrapped her legs from my torso. She put on her glasses.

"See you later Bayley." She smirked before she turned around and left.

I slipped back inside and sat on the couch. Completely stunned doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling. I pulled my phone out and texted the only person I could think of.

So, I just made out with Sasha Banks…

You what?! -Todd Jacobs

I stole her glasses from the show tonight. She showed up at my place to get them back. She kissed me, and I kissed back. It was amazing. My mind is still going crazy!

I'm happy for you, but also worried. What if she is playing games? -Todd Jacobs

Would she shove her tongue in my mouth?

Damn good point. How's Nattie? -Todd Jacobs

She walked me out the other night, but not much was said. She wanted to know if Tyson almost hitting me was true. After that she didn't say anything.

We'll be back real soon. We both are itching to get back to training with you. -Todd Jacobs.

"Orange you glad you saw me!"

Bayley's head snapped up from hearing the terrible pun.

Todd, I need a big favor.

Anything for you Bayley. What's up? -Todd Jacobs

There's this girl on the Indy scenes called Bex. She's Irish. Is there any way you could get her into the WWE? Charlotte has been trying to talk to Hunter about it, but he's been blowing her off.

Irish, named Bex and on the Indy scene. Not a lot of information to go on there, but hey we will try. -Todd Jacobs.

"Sorry, about that." Charlotte said walking into the room. She looked at me and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bayley, why is their red lipstick all over your face?"

"What?" I pulled up my phone to see that she was right. My face burned of heat.

"How did you manage to get lipstick all over your face?" Charlotte's voice was scary calm.

"Well you see…" Okay I don't have anything to cover this up. Pretty sure Sasha is going to be pretty ticked if I tell her the truth.

"Off the record?" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

"So… While you were talking to Bex, someone tapped on the window. It happened to be Sasha and she wanted her glasses back. When I gave her the glasses back she uh made out with me."

"I asked you like a week ago if you were going to pursue anything. You said no, and now you're outside making out with Sasha?"

"Hey, I said I was going to go with the flow. The flow worked out for me!"

Had fun. We should do it again. -The Boss

"I assumed she texted you considering you're smile is about to crack your face." Charlotte commented.

"Yeah." I said continuing to have a face splitting smile.

"Listen, I have a match with Nattie this coming week. It would mean a lot if you would come."

"Sure, Char. I got you're back."

"Night Bayley." Charlotte smiled.

She was almost started down the hallway before she stopped.

"Bayley, don't get hurt." With that she continued down the hallway.

* * *

We rode to the arena together. I walked with Charlotte tothe locker room. I sat on the bench playing on my phone waiting for Charlotte to get ready.

"Bayley?" I looked up to see Nattie standing by the door.

"Nattie!" I ran to her and gave her a giant hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm facing Charlotte. I have someone I would like you to meet." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. Waiting behind that door was none other than Brett "the Hitman" Hart! I held my hand out for him to shake.

"It's an honor to meet you!" I sputtered out.

He laughed and pulled me in for a big hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Nattie talks about you all the time. I wish we had more time to talk, but we have to head to the ring." Brett gave me a parting hug and so did Nattie. After they walked away, Charlotte came out of the locker room.

"Come on Bayley. They have a TV set up outside gorilla, so you can watch the match there." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her. She hadn't let up on her death grip on my wrist.

"A little. I mean if I win tonight then I might have a shot at the title. Plus, Nattie brought Brett with her as intimidation."

"Yeah, well you have The Boss in your corner, and I'm not afraid to play dirty." Sasha smirked as she walked up to us.

"You ready to do this Char?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then Charlotte's music kicked on. They walked out together as I moved back to watch the match.

It was awesome watching Brett and Nattie walking down to the ring. I could tell that Nattie was ticked. She was fighting harder than normal. I mean having the Hitman in your corner had to boost your confidence, but also makes it more nerve wracking. He is literally one of the best. Charlotte was targeting the left knee she would use the figure four on. My heart is split. Nattie introduced me to the guys and took me under her wing. Charlotte is my roommate and bringing a diva's revolution. Nattie locked in the Sharpshooter, but unfortunately Sasha interrupted the match. Nattie locked in the Sharpshooter on Sasha instead and made her tap.

Charlotte was helping Sasha to the back. She couldn't walk on her own. I waited for them to enter through the curtain. As soon as they did, I picked up Sasha bridal style. We staid silent as we walked to the locker room. I sat Sasha onto the bench and grabbed her sweatpants. Charlotte and I helped her put her pants on. Charlotte quickly slipped some clothes over her gear.

"Charlotte, I can barely walk. Can I stay with you tonight?" Sasha asked quietly.

"You're going to have to ask Bayley, since I live with her." She replied. Sasha's jaw hit the floor.

"You and Bayley live together?" She repeated.

"Yes to we live together, and yes to you can stay." I answered.

Charlotte grabbed all of our backpacks and I picked Sasha back up. When we got to the apartment, Charlotte immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. I put Sasha on the couch and sat down with her. Sasha laid her head in my lap, and I rested my hand on her side.

"Sasha, what's going on?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you playing games?" Sasha sat up and grabbed my face looking into my eyes.

"Bayley, I like to have fun. I have fun with you. I don't want feelings or strings attached. If you can agree to my terms, then we can continue to have fun. You're choice."

I kissed her immediately which was a good enough answer for her. Problem was, I was already falling.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's Note*****

 **So, I've decided to switch to 3** **rd** **person because I'm better at writing in 3** **rd** **than 1** **st** **. For the 3** **rd** **chapter we will be following the one and only Boss, Sasha Banks! Special shout out to michellehernandez2316 for allowing me to bounce ideas back and forth. Thank you for your continued support! Also heads up, there is some lemons in this chapter! My first ever attempt, so I hope it's not that bad! Now without further ado, let's head back to the story!**

* * *

Sasha sat up when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Charlotte joined Sasha and Bayley on the couch, scooting Sasha out of the way. Sasha gave Charlotte a look of annoyance, though Charlotte's face had almost a dangerous edge to it.

"Sasha, I challenge you to a match for the right to wear your boss glasses!" Bayley shouted out of nowhere.

"What? Where did that come from?" Sasha retorted.

"I like your glasses I look good in them." Bayley smiled brightly.

 **Well Bayley does look good in them.** Sasha thought.

"We can't Bayley. I have a match scheduled already this coming week."

"I know, but it doesn't have to be an NXT Live match. We can fight at Xtreme Wrestling. They have a bunch of rings."

"What the hell is Xtreme Wrestling?"

"It's Mike and Todd's gym." Sasha's jaw dropped at Bayley's answer.

"You want me to compete against you at your gym? How is that fair!" Sasha cried.

"They would call it fair!" Bayley pouted.

Charlotte sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Both girls had their arms crossed glaring at each other.

"You guys are giving me a headache." Charlotte growled.

"She started it!" Bayley spat.

"I don't care who started it! I'm going to damn well finish it. You two are going to have a match at Xtreme Wrestling, and I will be the referee. Is that fair?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yes." Sasha and Bayley said in unison.

Just then Charlotte's phone rang and she answered it.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, hold on." Charlotte turned to Bayley handing out her phone to Bayley.

"It's for you." Bayley excitedly took the phone and headed to the kitchen.

"What's your problem Charlotte?" Sasha said as soon as Bayley was out of ear shot.

"Don't mess with Bayley." Her answer was cold and final.

"Who says I'm messing with her?" Sasha replied defensively.

"I know you. Don't forget that we've partied a lot together. Bayley is too sweet and kind. Besides she already has feelings for you."

"No, we agreed no strings attached. She knows I just want to have fun."

"No strings attached?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time?" Charlotte smirked causing Sasha to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is that why you said for me to take care of your girl back when Tyson went after her?" Sasha turned completely red.

"It was a heat of the moment thing! I didn't mean it like that!" Sasha tried to defend herself.

"Whatever you say. I know I'm part of the BFFs and I will do whatever it takes to be at the top. At home, at Bayley's house, I'm going to be me. If that means I have to protect Bayley I will. Don't cross me on this Sasha. You do not want to be on the receiving end of this." Charlotte warned.

"Why do you care so much? Do you like her or something?" Heat was starting to rise in Sasha's stomach. Charlotte couldn't be jealous! Could she?

"Bayley is special. She was the first person I met at NXT. We are best friends and I protect my friends."

"Then why did you betray her?" Sasha questioned.

"That was business. This is personal." She replied.

Before either one of them could continue their line of questioning, Bayley came skipping back into the room.

"Becky is so funny! I can't wait until she gets to the states! She's so awesome!" Bayley jumped on the couch.

"So, what did I miss?" Bayley asked once she noticed the tension between Charlotte and Sasha.

"It's nothing Bayley-Wayley. We just can't agree on the movie we should watch." Charlotte quickly covered.

Bayley jumped up from her spot to pick out Cars. Charlotte sighed quietly. Sasha looked over at Charlotte in confusion.

"She watches that movie so much I'm surprised she hasn't burned out the CD." Charlotte muttered.

Sasha snickered until Bayley laid across her and Charlotte. Bayley's head in Charlotte's lap, and her ass in Sasha's lap. Charlotte frowned and scooted over. She sat in the corner of the couch and hooked Bayley under the arms and put her in her lap. Bayley looked at Charlotte in surprise. Sasha, not be out done grabbed Bayley's feet and dragged her over to her. Bayley is now in the middle and looking back and forth between Charlotte and Sasha.

"Okay, why are we playing tug of war with Bayley?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, Charlotte why are playing tug of war with my Bayley?" Sasha growled.

Charlotte looked between the two. That's when Sasha suddenly had a mischievous smile on her face. She grabbed Bayley by the shirt collar and kissed Bayley. Charlotte's jaw figuratively hit the floor. She pulled out her phone and went to her room.

"What was that for?" Bayley gasped.

"I'm the Boss and I take what I want, and right now I want you." Sasha cuddled into Bayley. She couldn't help, but feel butterflies in her stomach. She just shook it off though as she fell asleep in Bayley's arms.

* * *

Sasha woke up alone on the couch. She then noticed that the house smelt like bacon. She wrapped herself in a blanket then walked into the kitchen. What she saw took her breath away. Bayley was wearing just a sports bra, short shorts, and a cooking apron. Her hair was down, and the dark brown went down past her shoulders.

"How do you like your eggs?" Bayley asked without turning around.

"Uh, what?" **Wow real sexy there Sasha. Way to seem like a dork.**

"You do eat eggs, right?" Bayley turned around. Sasha noticed that her apron said kiss the cook.

Sasha smirked and strutted right up to Bayley. She kissed right beneath Bayley's ear before biting it. Sasha ran her hands up and down her spine. Sasha could feel the goose bumps on Bayley's skin. Sasha then backed Bayley up to the counter. She snaked her hands behind the apron to touch Bayley's bare abs. She could feel them tighten at her touch. Sasha smiled to herself before she started to trail small bites down Bayley's neck to her collarbone. She heard Bayley moan slightly before Bayley ran her hands over Sasha's ass. She gave it a big squeeze to lift Sasha up onto her torso. Sasha wrapped her legs around her waist just like their first kiss. Bayley leaned in to kiss her.

"Seriously? Get a room! Not the kitchen!" Charlotte said coming out in a red robe.

"Sorry, Charlotte! I got your egg white omelet done!" Bayley turned around immediately to grab Charlotte's plate.

"Spinach, tomato, mushroom, white cheddar cheese?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes ma'am! Just like you like it."

"Thanks Bayley!" Charlotte grabbed her plate before sitting down.

"So, Sasha you never answered me. How do you like your eggs?" Bayley continued as if they didn't just get caught making out.

"Can I get the same as Charlotte, babe?" Bayley smiled so big that it looked like her face might split in two. Sasha chuckled before kissing her on the cheek before heading over to the table. Bayley had her food whipped up in no time. Sasha carefully took her first bite.

"Oh my God, Bayley! This is amazing!" Sasha couldn't believe the amount of talent she possessed when it came to cooking.

"Why do you think Charlotte keeps me around?" Bayley joked. Charlotte rolled her eyes at Bayley.

"Hey, Bay I talked to Mike and Todd. They are good to go for your guy's match." Charlotte commented in between bites.

"Please tell me they are back from DC! I've missed them so much!" Bayley said excitedly.

Charlotte smiled knowingly. "Guess we will find out later."

"Okay, Bayley when I win our match what do I get?" Sasha interrupted.

"Don't you mean if?" Bayley commented.

"Of course, Bayley. Whatever you say. The question still remains." Bayley tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmmm… how about my headband?" Bayley asked.

Sasha stood up abruptly and went over to whisper in Bayley's ear.

"How about I get to pick whatever I want instead." She whispered seductively.

Bayley instantly shook her head yes much to Charlotte's confusion.

"Anyways, get dressed so we can head to Xtreme." Charlotte ordered.

Sasha quickly grabbed her gear, as did Bayley. They got into Charlotte's car. When they arrived at Xtreme Wrestling, Sasha was a little bit surprised. The gym was bigger than she expected. When they walked in there were several rings already set up.

"Bayley!" Two guys came running and scooped up Bayley into a giant hug.

"Guys! Are you ready to see me in action!" Bayley yelled

"Of course! We even have the speaker set up to play your guys' entrance!" Mike said.

"Kick her ass!" Todd was jumping he was so hyped.

"Come on Charlotte, let's see what referee shirt will fit. Bayley, take Sasha to the locker room so you can get changed." Mike stated grabbing Charlotte's hand.

Bayley led Sasha to the locker room. The door barely closed when Bayley grabbed Sasha and put her up against the lockers. Bayley started kissing, licking, and biting Sasha's neck. Bayley spread Sasha's legs with her own leg. Sasha started grinding on Bayley's leg while Bayley continued biting her way down to Sasha's collarbone. Bayley started sucking on her collarbone causing Sasha to moan and grind faster on Bayley's leg. Bayley tore off Sasha's shirt and expertly removed her bra. Bayley wasted no time to suck on Sasha's nipple.

"Oh my God, Bayley!" Sasha moaned pulling Bayley's head closer to her breast.

"Will you guys hurry… Oh holy fucking shit!" Charlotte covered her eyes.

"I'm not even surprised I should have known." Charlotte sighed loudly before pinching the bridge of her nose, bet kept her eyes closed. Bayley stood in front of Sasha covering her up.

"Uh, hey Charlotte." Bayley stammered.

"Please, oh please just get dressed and get ready for your match." Charlotte begged before exiting the locker room.

"I love Charlotte to death, but damn is she the biggest pussy block!" Sasha sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry I just got carried—" Sasha shoved her tongue in Bayley's mouth to shut her up.

"Never apologize for that baby." Sasha walked away to get changed.

She knew Bayley was watching her. She made sure to drop her pants and panties as sexually as possibly. She could hear Bayley taking deep breathes. When she was pulling up her trunks, Sasha made sure to shake her ass as seductively as possible.

"Is it bad that I'm thinking about losing on purpose?" Bayley commented.

"If you don't try I'll make sure don't get any of this." Sasha countered. Sasha walked past Bayley making sure to grab her chin on the way out. Charlotte immediately grabbed Sasha's wrist and pulled her to the side.

"What the absolute fuck Sasha?" Charlotte whispered.

"I said I like to have fun. Damn is Bayley amazing at making sure I have fun." Sasha smirked.

"Sasha, you are getting in too deep. I know you will never admit you have feelings for Bayley. Just spare her the pain!"

"I'm not going to stop this. Not now. This is too amazing to give up."

"You say that now." Charlotte stated. Bayley exited the locker room ready to fight.

They both entered the ring as did Charlotte. Todd, Mike, Mojo Rawley, Adrien Neville, Justin Gabriel, and Sami Zayn stood outside the ring to spectate the match.

Bayley and Sasha immediately locked up. Bayley won the power struggle and brought her to the corner. She raised her fist in the air and hesitated. That hesitation was all that Sasha needed to slap Bayley across the chest. She covered her chest from the hit. Sasha started delivering slaps and punches to Bayley's head. Bayley ran back towards the ropes before shoulder tackling Sasha. Sasha got up immediately to be hit by a shoulder tackle again. Sasha sat up to be hit in the back by Bayley causing her head to hit the mat. She sat up to be drop kicked by Bayley. Bayley brought Sasha up to throw her in the corner. Sasha reversed then shoved her shoulder into her tight abs. **Tight abs? Why in the hell—** Bayley countered throwing Sasha into the corner instead. Bayley did a shoulder jump on Sasha knocking the wind out of her. Bayley ran back then did it again. Bayley finger gunned the sky before cross bodying Sasha. Sasha staggered before Bayley performed the Bayley the Belly. Sasha dropped to the mat. She felt Bayley cover her. She had enough strength to put her leg on the ropes. Charlotte stopped the 3 count to show Bayley Sasha's leg on the rope. Bayley shook her head then picked Sasha up. Sasha threw Bayley into the corner. Bayley went to hit Sasha but Sasha managed to counter laying Bayley across the middle rope. Sasha performed the double knees. Bayley rolled over onto her back. Sasha went for the pin.

1…

2…

Bayley kicked out at 2 and ½! Sasha screamed before throwing Bayley into the corner. She went to strike Bayley with double knees when Bayley ducked out of the way. Sasha laid flat on the mat completely drained. She looked up to the lights to see Bayley perform a Shooting Star Press!

1…

2…

3! Bayley beat Sasha. Bayley laid out on the mat next to Sasha. Bayley was sucking in as much oxygen as possible.

"I still get your glasses, right?" Bayley asked in between gasps.

"If that's what you want." Sasha replied between deep breathes of her own. Sasha rolled over next to Bayley.

"Or I can give you something else." Sasha breathed into Bayley's ear.

"Can I go with option 2?" Bayley whispered.

"Definitely." Sasha smiled. Bayley might've won the match, but Sasha knew deep down that she had Bayley's heart. That's when everything stopped for Sasha. She looked into Charlotte's eyes. That's when she understood. She really did have Bayley's heart, but she didn't have Sasha's. Charlotte saw the revelation go through Sasha. She shook her head in a nod. Then she held Bayley's hand straight in the air, but Charlotte's eyes never left Sasha's.

Mike and Todd ran into the ring holding up Bayley's hands in victory.

"You pulled off the Shooting Star Press perfectly!" Mike exclaimed.

"Okay, so next time you have to do my chokeslam!" Todd commanded poking Bayley in the shoulder.

"Damn Bayley, and they say gravity forgot about me. You had some serious height on that jump!" Adrien stated before clapping Bayley on the back.

"Thanks Adrien! No wonder you love flying so much! The adrenaline is addicting!"

"Sasha, that was a great match!" Justin said helping Sasha to her feet.

"Thanks, Justin. So, do all of the greatest high-flyers today train here?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sami agreed.

"Charlotte, here's your black card." Todd stated.

"What's that black card for?" Sasha asked.

"It's so she can use the gym anytime she wants." Mike answered.

"What's up ladies and gents?" Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte turned to see Paige walking through the door.

"Paige!" Bayley ran up to Paige and gave her a bearhug.

"What's up Bay?" Paige asked before giving Bayley a kiss on her cheek.

 **Awe hell no! This bitch did not just do that.** Sasha's teeth clenched together.

"I'm just chilling here with my mates. They offered me a membership, but I wanted to check it out first. Aye, isn't that right Mike?"

"You're very talented. We would love to help you evolve even more." Mike agreed.

Bayley put her arm around Paige's shoulder.

"You just missed my match with Sasha!" Bayley exclaimed.

"You won right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I won! I even performed Mike's Shooting Star Press!"

"Perfectly, I might add." Mike interrupted.

"Look at you! Taking care of the Summer Rae wannabe! So proud of you babe." Paige said wrapping her arm around Bayley's waist. Sasha glared at Paige with a burning hatred. Charlotte put her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Oh, and you brought Miss Flair too! Mike, I don't know about this. Is that fake ass Summer a part of this too?" Paige sighed.

"I'm not apart of this gym. I came here solely to have a match with Bayley." Sasha growled.

"And you lost! Maybe you should join. It might help you with that attitude problem." Paige stated nonchalantly.

Sasha had enough. She turned on her heal and headed straight to the locker room. She heard the door open behind her.

"What's wrong Sasha?" Bayley asked putting a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

Sasha immediately shrugged it off. She turned to see hurt and confusion in Bayley's face.

"Sash?" Bayley's voice wavered.

"What's the deal? Are you with Paige?" Sasha growled.

"What? No! We are best friends! She's always been there for me!"

"That seemed a little more than friendly Bayley." Sasha scoffed.

"Sasha, you said no strings attached. Even if I was seeing Paige why do you care? Are you jealous or something?" Bayley countered.

Sasha grabbed Bayley's straps on her tank top and shoved her roughly into the lockers.

"I'm the Boss. I don't get jealous. I could be with anyone I wanted to be with. You're lucky I chose you." Sasha seethed.

The hurt was prevalent on Bayley's face. She looked away from Sasha. Sasha could see the tears building in her eyes. **Damnit Sasha! Have to cool it on the Boss attitude.** Sasha sighed and let go of her straps.

"Bayley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She wiped Bayley's tears away with her thumbs.

"Then why did you say it? Did you just want to hurt me?" Bayley whispered.

"No, Bayley. The Boss attitude is like a defense mechanism. I just didn't like the way you and Paige were touching each other. Another part about the Boss is that I do not share. I will not share." Sasha admitted.

"I'm yours Sasha. I promise." Bayley replied.

"Good. That's the way I like it." Sasha kissed Bayley's forehead before turning around and getting changed. Bayley did the same. They exited the locker room together. Bayley followed Charlotte out to the car. Sasha stayed behind and laid her eyes on Paige.

"Bayley is mine. Got it?" Sasha stated.

"Bayley is a person. She's not property." Paige retorted.

"Don't cross the Boss." Sasha growled before heading towards the door.

"I don't have to. You are your own worst enemy." Sasha stopped in her tracks at Paige's words. Then she headed straight out the door without looking back.

* * *

Charlotte opened the door to her and Bayley's shared house.

"Aye, Lass about time you get here!" Charlotte's keys fell out of her hand. Standing before her was her overseas friend, Becky Lynch. Her eyes couldn't process what she was seeing.

"Charlotte, can you let us in too?" Bayley asked peeking her head inside the house.

"Becky?" Bayley asked.

"Bayley-Wayley!" Becky ran over to the two and gave them a huge hug.

Charlotte and Bayley were in tears hugging onto their Irish friend for dear life. It felt like a dream to the both of them.

"I can't believe you're here." Charlotte whispered.

"Me either! Thanks to your friends they managed to pull some strings to get me and Finn ere to the WWE!"

"What friends?" Charlotte looked at Bayley with confusion.

"You said you were having a hard time meeting with Hunter. I asked Todd if he and Mike could pull some strings. They must have delivered!"

"Yes! And once Finn settles some business in Japan, he'll be here too! I still have a room, right?" Becky asked.

"I got it all figured out! You'll share a room with Charlotte until I can convert the study into another bedroom."

"Aye Lass that works for me. What about you Charlotte?"

"Completely okay with it."

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Sasha finally asked.

"I'm Becky Lynch! 2-time Women's Champion in two different wrestling promotions! Self-proclaimed Lass Kicker and these two fine lasses' new roommate!"

"Come on Bex. I'll help you move your stuff into my room." Charlotte grabbed Becky's wrist and led her outside.

"I'm so excited to have Becky here!" Bayley wrapped Sasha into a huge teddy bear hug.

Bayley's phone vibrated against Sasha. Sasha reached into Bayley's pocket and pulled out Bayley's phone. The name read Snow White Beauty. She opened the message to see Paige relaxing on a lawn chair in a bikini.

Come join me. 😉 -Snow White Beauty

Bayley immediately felt the tension appear out of nowhere in Sasha's body.

"Sash, what's wrong? Who texted me?" Bayley asked pulling back to look at Sasha's face.

"The Snow White Beauty." Sasha seethed.

Bayley grabbed her phone out of Sasha's hands. She looked at the message Paige sent. Bayley turned bright red before looking up at Sasha. She could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Sash, I—" Sasha turned her head away from Bayley. She was clenching her teeth. She could feel her Boss Persona getting ready to take over. She turned her attention back to Bayley. Sasha ran her tongue over her teeth before speaking.

"Oh Bayley." Sasha chuckled almost sinisterly.

"What is this? You think you can pull a fast one over on The Boss? Get in my head so you can keep winning matches? Is that what you're up to?" Sasha was on her tip toes in Bayley's face.

"No that's—"

"Shut up Bayley! The Boss is speaking." Sasha snapped.

Bayley's mouth immediately closed as her eyes went wide. Bayley's hands were clenching and unclenching. Bayley kept looking everywhere, but Sasha. This annoyed The Boss greatly. She grabbed Bayley's face and turned it to look Sasha in the eyes.

"Figure out what it is that you want." Sasha sighed before kissing Bayley on the cheek. Before the door shut, Sasha could've swore she heard Bayley mutter "all I want is you."

Sasha went home to her apartment. She immediately texted Paige.

I want a match.

For Bayley or the title? -Ms. Steal My Girl

Both.

March 13, 2014. I'll make it happen. Be there. -Ms. Steal My Girl.

Thankfully that match was this coming week. Sasha could not wait to deal with this thorn in her side.

* * *

"Sasha, are you seriously fighting Paige tonight for the title?" Charlotte yelled as soon as she laid eyes on her.

"Yes, and I'm going to win." Sasha retorted.

"This is kind of sudden. I mean we've been working on a Bayley, Nattie, and Emma feud. What changed?"

"She made it personal. Let's go." Paige was already waiting at gorilla. She smirked when she saw Sasha and Charlotte.

"Are you ready?" Paige taunted.

"Of course." Sasha rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Good, because when I win I will make sure I take plenty of pictures of my prize to send to you later." Then Paige's music hit and she was out of gorilla.

"What did she mean by that?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll explain later let's go." Sasha and Charlotte headed to the ring together. Once in the ring, Paige was taking her sweet time getting ready. Sasha grabbed Paige's shirt.

"You're t-shirt sucks!" Sasha yelled and threw the shirt at Paige.

Paige responded with a kick straight to her abdomen. Paige grabbed Sasha by the hair and dragged her to the corner before launching her into the middle of the ring by her hair. Again, Paige went for the hair before delivering a headbutt. Paige grabbed her t-shirt and begun swinging it around before hitting Sasha in the back with it. Then she launched it into the crowd. Repeating the move from earlier, Paige threw Sasha across the ring by her hair into another corner. Paige did her signature scream before delivering foot stomps to Sasha's neck in the corner. Paige went for the pin, but Sasha kicked out before 1. Paige went to throw Sasha into the corner, but Sasha reversed it. Paige stuck her foot up to hit her, but Sasha caught it and threw it over the middle rope. Sasha then began slapping the crap out of Paige's back. Sasha took a page out of Paige's playbook and threw Paige across the ring by her hair. Sasha started jumping on the back of Paige's head before the referee pulled her off. Sasha went for the pin, but Paige kicked out immediately after 1. Sasha pulled Paige's arms behind her head in a submission move. Paige rolled out of the submission. Paige ran at Sasha, but Sasha countered with a flying clothesline. Sasha kicked Paige in the back before laying her neck over the middle rope. She then put her knee over Paige's neck strangling her against the ropes. Sasha mocked the "Let's go Paige chants" while she did this. Sasha rolled Paige over and went back to her submission from before. This time she placed her knees into the back of Paige to add more leverage. Paige backed Sasha into the corner causing Sasha to release the hold she had on Paige's arms. Paige began throwing back elbows into Sasha's head. Paige grabbed Sasha's arm and performed 3 clotheslines in rapid succession. Paige then drop-kicked Sasha before putting Sasha into the modified scorpion cross lock. Sasha almost immediately tapped out. Charlotte came into the ring and started beating up Paige. Nattie's music hit and she ran to the ring and saved Paige. Charlotte helped Sasha back to the locker room. Sasha was in tears the whole way back.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm ending things with Bayley." Sasha choked out.

"You're what?" Sasha's head shot up to see Bayley standing in the locker room doorway. In her hands was a teddy bear with Sasha's signature glasses and Bayley's headband on top. The bear had a customized The Hug N' Boss Connection shirt on it. Bayley dropped the bear and ran right out of the locker room.

"Bayley wait!" Sasha screamed in vain.

She ran to the door and picked up the bear. She hugged it to her chest. She could smell Bayley on the bear. Sasha fell to her knees. Charlotte walked over to Sasha and sat on the floor. She pulled Sasha into her arms. That's when The Boss finally broke down.

"Aye Charlotte! Bayley stole the keys from me and locked herself in the car. Oh shit! Personal moment. Be back later." Becky immediately backed right out of the locker room.

"Okay, can you explain now."

"Paige has been all over Bayley. She's been texting her pictures and sending her messages. Then I challenged her for to a match."

"So, she didn't mean her title when she said prize." Charlotte slowly started to piece things together.

"She meant Bayley." Sasha confirmed Charlotte's suspicions.

"Come on Sash. How many times do I have to tell you that she likes you?" Charlotte sighed.

"Yeah, well you said don't break her heart. We both know I can't give her what she wants. Maybe Paige can." Sasha sighed.

"Why can't you? You obviously care about her. You wouldn't be this jealous otherwise."

"If it came down to me or the NXT Women's Championship, she would pick me. I can't say the same. That's why." Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"Damn her pure heartedness." Sasha laughed at Charlotte's comment.

"Do you want to go try and patch things up?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. She probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"Don't be silly. She always wants to see you. Come on." Charlotte picked Sasha.

Together they changed and headed towards the car. Charlotte almost opened the door to the garage when Becky pulled her back. Charlotte scrunched her eyebrows at Becky.

"Screaming demon." Becky whispered.

"You know what Sasha, how about we make sure we are scheduled for next week." Charlotte said linking arms with Sasha.

Sasha immediately shoved open the door and headed towards Charlotte's car. She saw Paige's arm around Bayley as Bayley cried into her shoulder. Sasha's hand clenched into a fist. Paige looked up and saw Sasha. She smiled great big before looking down at Bayley. Paige swiftly grabbed Bayley's chin lifting it up before kissing her. Charlotte and Becky bumped into Sasha as they registered what they were seeing. Sasha went to turn away, but Charlotte and Becky grabbed Sasha holding her in place. That's when Sasha saw the lightbulb turn on in Bayley's head. She fell off the hood of the car and crab walked backwards away from Paige.

"Paige, what the hell? Why would you do that?"

"Baby, listen—"

"No, you listen! I'm not your baby. I thought we were friends!"

"I thought we were more than friends! Why would you flirt back with me?" Paige retaliated.

"I just thought that was your personality! You know I'm crazy for Sasha!"

"Yeah, the reason why you're out here sobbing into my shoulder!" Bayley looked down.

Sasha came running and pulled Bayley into her chest.

"Sash?"

"Shh, Bayley. Let me take care of this please." Bayley nodded her head.

"Paige, get a good look. This is my girl. Then look at your Championship. I'm going after that next." Paige smirked.

"Sure, Sasha. We'll see." Paige turned and headed back towards the building.

"Sasha, if I'm your girl then why were you going to end things?" Bayley whispered.

Sasha lifted Bayley's face, so she could look into her eyes. Sasha wiped away Bayley's tears before answering.

"Paige got into my head, but I promise no one will ever come between us." Bayley smiled before resting her head in the crook of Sasha's neck. **No one besides the Championship.** Sasha thought to herself.

"That's sweet, but honestly lasses I'm exhausted. I have training at Xtreme tomorrow. Could we postpone this love fest till we get home?" Becky yawned emphasizing her point.

Sasha and Bayley laughed and piled into Charlotte's car. Charlotte headed to the bathroom in the hallway while Bayley grabbed Sasha's wrist and led her to Bayley's own master bathroom. Bayley laid on the bed while Sasha went to take a shower. Once she was done washing her hair, Sasha had an idea.

"Hey Bayley!" Sasha called out.

"Sasha, did you need some—" Bayley's jaw dropped. Sasha was completely naked, but had her back facing Bayley.

"Bayley, could you get my back please?" Bayley slowly nodded her head up and down. She walked forward and reached for the sponge. Sasha gently placed her hand on Bayley's.

"Use your hands Bayley." Bayley nodded then put the body wash in her hands. She started rubbing small circles around Sasha's shoulder blades. She used her fingers to dig into her muscles to release the knots in them. Sasha moaned in pleasure as one of the tougher knots loosened up. Bayley started massaging her spine. Sasha leaned her head back onto Bayley's shoulder. She moaned directly in Bayley's ear causing her to shiver. Bayley brought her arms to the front noticing Sasha's hard nipples. Her hands cupped Sasha's breasts perfectly. She began slowly massaging them. Sasha started to moan louder and faster than before. While massaging Sasha's breast with her left hand, Bayley took her right hand and traced her index finger down Sasha's abs. Then she traced Sasha's waist line tantalizingly slow. Bayley, started to tease Sasha by running her finger over Sasha's lips. She could feel Sasha buck up towards her each time her finger got close to her entrance. Sasha turned around and smashed her lips to Bayley's. She immediately wrapped her legs around her. Bayley turned the water off and carried them both to Bayley's bed. She carefully laid Sasha on the sheets. Sasha scooted to the top of the bed before making a come here motion to Bayley. Bayley immediately crawled up on the bed to recapture Sasha's lips. Sasha then pulled Bayley's shirt over her head before removing her bra. Bayley's breasts were a lot bigger than Sasha expected. A pleasant surprise regardless. She broke the kiss then immediately began sucking on Bayley's nipple. Bayley started grinding against Sasha's pussy.

"Pants off now." Sasha commanded before going right back to Bayley's nipple. Bayley had her pants and underwear off and went straight back to grinding against Sasha. Sasha and Bayley started moaning in unison when they found the perfect tempo. Sasha bit Bayley's collarbone before she started sucking on it. She planned on leaving her mark on Bayley, so everyone knew that she was hers. Bayley stopped grinding against Sasha's pussy and instead ran her finger over Sasha's clit.

"Oh God Bayley!" Sasha panted.

Bayley started making circle motions around the clit causing Sasha to moan louder and louder.

"Oh, baby right there!" Sasha had enough time to register a smile on Bayley's face before she buried her face between Sasha's legs. She immediately started swirling her tongue around Sasha's clit before sucking on it. Sasha grabbed Bayley's hair trying to gather some sort of control. Bayley quickly moved down and stuck her tongue inside Sasha. While she tongue fucked her, Bayley used her right hand to continue working on Sasha's clit. Her left hand started rubbing Sasha's nipple.

"Oh, Bayley… I'm about to cum!" Sasha started grinding faster against Bayley's face. Bayley felt all of Sasha's muscles tense up. Sasha grabbed the pillow next to her and covered her face as she screamed. Bayley made sure to clean up the delicious mess she had made. Then she made her way back up to Sasha to lay next to her. She could tell Sasha was spent and completely satisfied. Her eyes were hardly open.

"Goodnight baby." Bayley said before kissing the top of Sasha's head. Bayley was almost off to sleep.

"It's about fucking time they did it." Bayley and Sasha heard Charlotte say. The girls looked at each other before busting out into laughter. She had a point.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha's eyes fluttered open. Sasha had her head in the crook of Bayley's neck. Bayley had her arms wrapped around her in a hug. Sasha smiled. Even in her sleep Bayley was still a hugger. She kissed Bayley's cheek and attempted to get out of the hug.

"No." Bayley ordered hugging her tighter.

"Bayley, we've got to get up."

"It is 7:00 am on a Tuesday. I don't have to be at Xtreme until 8:30. Besides we are both naked and I want to enjoy this as much as I can." Bayley sighed intending to go back to sleep.

"Aye Lass get your lazy ass up! I can't help you had a little too much fun last night!" Becky shouted as she pounded on the door.

"Seriously, Becky?" Bayley groaned.

"Don't make me come in there." Becky threatened.

"Fine, we are getting up." Bayley pouted as she released her hold on Sasha.

Sasha sat up, and got out of the bed. She watched Bayley go to the bathroom before grabbing her clothes out of her duffle bag. She quickly changed and headed out to the living room. Becky was laying across Charlotte playing on her phone. Charlotte was watching one of AJ Style's TNA matches. Sasha joined them on the couch.

"So, you like watching WWE's competition's matches?" Sasha asked.

"I think it's important to study the wrestling styles of the top stars in different promotions. That is how I met Becky." Becky put her phone down to give Charlotte the happiest of smiles.

"I want to hear this story!" Sasha clapped her hands.

"Hunter asked my dad if he would travel to other promotions to scout some potential wrestlers. Since I was training to become a wrestler, Dad brought me with him. One of the first promotions was NJPW in 2012. We were there to scout out Finn Balor, Shinsuke Nakamua, Karl Anderson, and Neville. Dad went to the back to talk to the guys and I went ahead to our seats. Becky had a seat right next to me. We started talking since you know I was pretty much the only person there who could speak English. Finn asked her to be there, because he found out that Ric Flair was going to be there."

"Aye, Finn wanted me there to meet Ric Flair. I was getting back into wrestling again, and Finn thought it would be awesome if we could work together again. Then I happened to sit next to his gorgeous daughter and we quickly became best friends." Charlotte blushed a little bit and Sasha raised an eyebrow at her. Charlotte didn't notice because her attention was back at the TV.

"After I was done training at WWE I would come home and skype Bex. We did it for over a year."  
"Then I called Charlotte's phone one night and Bayley picked up. That's how I met Bayley. That Lass is so full of energy!"

"Dang right I am!" Bayley shouted and jumped into Sasha's lap.

Becky sat up and playfully punched Bayley's arm. All four girls were sitting on the couch telling different stories when a knock was heard on the door. Bayley jumped up and opened the door. Sasha looked up in time to see Bayley being pulled out the door. Sasha looked up at Charlotte and Becky. The three of them rolled off the couch and ran to the door. Sasha pulled the door open to see Nattie hugging on to Bayley.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

"We are having a Diva's Championship match at WrestleMania. All Divas are competing in the match!" Nattie was in tears she was so happy.

All the girls embraced Nattie.

"Finally, the Divas' Revolution is underway!" Charlotte stated. That's when it dawned on Nattie that 2 out of the 3 divas from the BFFs were standing outside Bayley's house. Now that she thought about it they would've had to come outside of Bayley's house.

"Bayley, what's going on?" Nattie asked calmly but dangerously.

"What do you mean?" Bayley asked sensing the tension.

Bayley felt Sasha's hand touching the small of her back to try and ease her nerves.

"Why is Sasha and Charlotte at your house?" Nattie reiterated.

"Well you see, Charlotte lives with me as does Becky Lynch." Nattie turned her attention to the red head that she somehow missed. Charlotte stepped in front of her line of sight, and glared right back at Nattie.

"And Sasha is visiting." Bayley continued.

"After everything these two have done you still let them in your house? Hell, you even let Charlotte live with you? Do the guys know?" Nattie started to raise her voice.

"Yes, Todd helped Charlotte move." Bayley commented.

"He what?" Nattie sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nattie, I understand that you are just looking out for Bayley. I've already talked it over with her. At home I'm going to be the Charlotte she knows and cares about. I'm going to be the real me, but when I am at work I will do everything in my power to become the NXT Women's Champion. I have to. I'm a Flair after all. I must honor my name sake." Charlotte explained.

"Yeah, well when this all blows up in your face Bayley, don't come running to me." Nattie said as she started the walk back to her car. They saw Bayley run to Nattie and pull her into a hug. They pulled back at the same time and nodded at each other. Bayley walked back up to the trio.

"Come on guys. We need to get ready to head to Xtreme. Otherwise we are going to be late." Bayley stated before opening the door and letting the girls in first.

They all changed to their workout gear and headed to Xtreme. When they arrived, Todd was working with Mojo Rawley. They saw Mike through the glass window in his office. Bayley led the way and opened the door.

"Good, you're all here. I need some help." Mike started laying out pictures of people on his desk facing the girls.

"What are the pictures for Mike?" Bayley asking peering down at them.

"Are any of these people in NXT?" Mike asked.

Sasha recognized a girl with blonde hair and blue dyed tips.

"That I think is Alexa Bliss." Sasha said pointing to the picture.

"Has she debuted yet?" Mike asked.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I've never faced her." The other girls shook their head in agreement.

"What about the others?" He asked while he grabbed the picture and put it in another folder.

"Aye, that's Finn! My best bud!" Becky said picking up another picture.

"Yeah and those two right next to each other are AJ Styles and Samoa Joe. None of them are in NXT though." Charlotte stated.

Mike shook his head and put it in another folder.

"What's this for?" Bayley asked.

"Stephanie asked me to research a few superstars as a return favor."

"Becky, since you're a fighting Irish, I called a good friend of mine to help with your training today. Come follow me." Mike led Becky to a huge black man using a punching bag. He was completely ripped and practically tearing the bag apart.

"Bobby." Mike said clapping the giant on the back.

Bobby turned around to see the red head standing beside Mike.

"Becky Lynch meet Bobby Lashley. 2-time ECW champion and 1-time WWE United States Champion. He's also one hell of an MMA fighter. I'm not going to mention his TNA accomplishments, but he's the real deal." Bobby nodded towards Becky.

"You ready?" Bobby asked.

"You got it." Becky agreed and followed Bobby to the ring.

"Sasha, for someone who wants no part of Xtreme Wrestling you sure do end up here a lot." Mike commented once Becky left with Bobby.

"I'm doing what Paige did and testing the water."

"Well when you're ready we will be here. So, Charlotte and Bayley, I called in some friends for you guys too. Come on." The trio followed Mike to the back of the gym where the work out equipment was located.

"Charlotte you'll be working with Edge." Edge turned around and shook Charlotte's hand.

"It's really cool meeting you Edge."

"Likewise. Come on let's go work on some promo stuff." Edge said as he took her to one of the promo rooms.

"And for you Bayley I got someone real special." Mike smiled and pointed to the corner where a bright haired man stood. Bayley got a huge smile when their eyes met, and she ran as fast as she could to give him a bear hug. It was none other than her hero Jeff Hardy. Sasha smiled at her girlfr-…

 **Wow there Sasha. Bayley isn't your anything. She's the girl you just like to have fun with.** Sasha continued to watch Bayley and Jeff work through various moves.

"She's improving a lot." Mike commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she is. She'll be a champ one day. Just not before me." Sasha smirked.

"Sasha, I'm not trying to pressure you into joining the gym. Just thought you might like to work with some legends in the business." Sasha went to comment when a tall young man came walking up to Mike.

"Hey Mike. I'm ready to start training." Sasha looked at him but didn't recognize him. He was as white as Sami Zayn with black hair shaved at the sides. He had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a dangerous t-shirt. His shorts were checkered black and blue with a cloth stitched in the pocket.

"Awesome Evan. Come on. Let's see what you got." Mike clapped Evan on the back and went to the front with him.

Sasha grabbed her iPod out of her pocket and started running on the treadmill. Maybe she was being a little stubborn and should join the gym. Sasha's phone buzzed. She looked down to see she received a text from Emma.

Hey, just an FYI, JBL has booked us a match for this week. -Annoying Australian

Good. Be prepared for the ass kicking you're about to receive.

The Emma-lution is coming. Catch up with the times, Boss. -Annoying Australian

"Hey, you ready to go?" Charlotte asked Sasha.

"Yeah, we need to head to NXT. Just found out I had a match."

"Want me to accompany you?" Charlotte asked.

"Always." Sasha smiled.

Sasha walked out to the ring with Charlotte by her side. She almost pitied Emma making the mistake of coming to the ring alone. No matter, Sasha was ready to punish her for this mistake. Sasha went to hook up with Emma, but she dodged it. Sasha went for it again, but again she dodged the hook up then tripped Sasha. Emma grabbed Sasha by the head. Sasha countered by throwing her into the ropes. Emma used the momentum from the ropes to clothesline Sasha. Sasha instantly got up and threw Emma towards the ropes again. Emma tripped over Sasha and just laid down next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasha screamed. Emma shrugged.

She then tried putting Sasha in an arm lock. Sasha got out in seconds and went for a suplex. Emma countered by wrapping Sasha up into her own suplex. Emma landed it and went for the 3 count. Sasha immediately kicked out after the 1 count. Sasha threw Emma head first into the bottom turnbuckle. Emma knocked her teeth right into it. Sasha put her face on the turnbuckle and put all her weight onto her back before jumping on her. Sasha started kicking Emma and making a fool of Emma. Sasha picked her up and threw her onto to her back before going for the cover. She barely got a one count before Emma kicked out. Sasha picked Emma up and threw her into the corner. Sasha clotheslined her and knocked the wind out of Emma. Sasha went for anther suplex and landed it this time around. She went for a leg drop, but Emma rolled out of the way. Sasha ran at her but ended up face first into the turnbuckle. Emma capitalized by putting Sasha into the dil-Emma. Emma rolled away from Sasha before performing the Emma-Might Sandwich. Then she went for the pin!

1..

2..

Sasha kicked out at 2 and ½! Sasha barely registered that Charlotte was on the apron screaming at the referee. Charlotte then changed her attention to Emma. Sasha went to tackle Emma but ended hitting Charlotte instead. Emma threw Sasha on the ground and locked in the Emma-Lock in the middle of the ring! Sasha had no choice but to tap out. Charlotte ran into the ring to get her hands-on Emma, but she escaped. Charlotte shook her head as she helped escort Sasha to the back.

"Sorry for the miscommunication." Sasha mumbled.

"It's okay." Charlotte answered.

"Is it bad that I just want to see Bayley?" Sasha asked as she rubbed her back.

Charlotte chuckled before answering.

"I think it's a good thing." They went into the locker room to see Bayley fast asleep with her back against the lockers.

"It looks like Mike trained her a little hard." Sasha giggled as she walked over to her.

Sasha went and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then Sasha went over and packed her gear up.

Charlotte shook Bayley's arm to wake her up.

"What time is it?" Bayley mumbled.

"Time to go home." Charlotte answered before helping Bayley to her feet.

"Oh, hey babe. Did you win?" Bayley asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I didn't." Sasha sighed.

"That's okay I'll make it up to you." Bayley yawned and put her arm around Sasha.

Sasha saw Corey Graves at the end of the hallway. Sasha quickly shook Bayley's arm off her. Bayley looked at her with hurt and confusion. Sasha nodded down the hall way towards Corey. Bayley looked down at her feet and nodded. Charlotte frowned and pulled Bayley over to her. She put her arm around Bayley to cheer her up. Sasha glared at Charlotte, but didn't say anything. They made it to the car and headed to the house. Once there Becky came out to greet them.

"Aye guys!" Becky helped Sasha with her bags and took it to Bayley's room.

Bayley and Sasha sat together on the couch. Charlotte sat on the love seat with Becky. Becky was playing on her phone like normal.

"Becky, have you heard when you're going to be called up to the NXT roster?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I don't have a definitive date yet. Hunter is still unsure if I'm ready."

"What did Mike and Todd say?" Bayley asked.

"They think I'm ready. Mike has been in meetings with Hunter a lot." Becky answered.

"Bayley-Wayley do you know anythin'?" Becky asked.

"No, they don't typically discuss that stuff with me. Though, Mike said that he will be traveling a little bit soon, but I don't think that has anything to do with when you're being called up."

Becky's phone rang, and it was Mike.

"Speak of the devil. It's him!"

"Hey, Mike I have you on speaker if that that's okay." Becky answered.

"Yeah, that's perfect actually. As you know I've been talking to Hunter recently as to when Becky can join NXT. He has agreed to let Becky try out at the Performance Center. Then he will decide. I need you girls to find an opponent. Whether it's one of you or someone else, we have to make this happen."

"How long do we have?" Charlotte asked.

"Wednesday at 10 am."

"At 10 am? Holy crap! Guys we have to game plan." Bayley shouted.

"Todd and I will meet you guys at the Performance Center. Good luck girls."

"Guys, who the hell are we going to find to fight Becky? Who do we know?" Sasha asked.

She pulled out her cellphone and started running through her contacts.

"I think I might know somebody. We wrestled from for the same promotion in my Shimmer days." Bayley said.

She dialed somebody and went to the kitchen.

"You know if you took a picture of her ass you could stare at it all the time." Charlotte commented.

"She's just fucking hot. I can't help it." Sasha shrugged.

"Then why don't you want something more official, or like people knowing? Wouldn't you want to show her off?" Charlotte asked.

"No comment. It's mine and Bayley's business. Stay out of it." Sasha warned.

"I just want to see Bayley be happy. You really hurt her today when you shrugged her off to avoid Corey." Charlotte stated.

"Yeah, and you just had to save the day by putting your arm around her instead." Sasha countered.

"Of course, I did! You hurt her feelings. I didn't want her to start crying in front of that asshole! Then everyone in the locker room would start talking about Bayley behind her back!"

"Which is exactly why I took her arm off of my shoulders. They don't need to know about my personal life or my life style. Stay out of it."

"It's hard to stay out of it when you are fucking my roommate." Charlotte growled.

"Alright you two need to settle down. You get any louder, then Bayley is going to hear." Becky said as she held her arms out between the two.

"No need. I heard every word." Bayley had tears in her eyes.

"Becky, you have your match tomorrow. Leva Bates will wrestle you. I'm going to bed." Bayley turned around and headed towards her bedroom.

"Happy now?" Sasha asked before running off to Bayley's room.

Bayley had her comforter pulled way above her head. Sasha could hear Bayley crying underneath. Sasha felt extremely guilty, but she didn't know why. She told Bayley from the start that she just wanted to have fun. Then again, she knew this was always something more for Bayley. Putting those thoughts aside she slid underneath the comforter and pulled Bayley into her chest. She felt Bayley go rigid. Sasha was confused as to why she would react like that.

"Charlotte, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but I just want to be alone." Bayley whispered.

"Bayley it's Sasha." She turned Bayley's head around to face her.

That's when she felt Bayley's body relax, but only for a split second. She felt Bayley push away from her to separate them. Bayley went all the way to her side of the bed. She cuddled her pillow. Sasha wasn't going to let Bayley win so easily. She slid over and pulled Bayley into her once again. When Bayley went to push her away, Sasha kissed right behind Bayley's jaw. That instantly made her stop moving. Sasha chuckled and bit down on the same spot she just kissed. She heard Bayley moan softly. Then she kissed her way up behind Bayley's ear. She nibbled on it as her hand slid up Bayley's shirt. She lightly stroked Bayley's abs with her finger. She loved feeling them tighten, because of her touch. She flipped Bayley over, so she was facing her. Sasha gently cupped Bayley's face seeming to ask for permission. She felt Bayley nod. Sasha leaned in and kissed Bayley gently. She felt Bayley wrap her arms tightly around her waist. Sasha accidently broke the kiss when Bayley pulled Sasha on top of her. Sasha was straddling her now. She smiled seductively and slowly started to pull her shirt over her head. Bayley was licking and biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Sasha threw the shirt on the floor.

"Sit your legs up Bayley." She commanded.

Bayley did as she was told. Sasha leaned back on Bayley's legs and started grinding her ass on Bayley's center. Bayley's eyes immediately closed, and her hands went to Sasha's hips. Bayley's moans were a lot louder now than before. That's when she felt Bayley pulling her pants and panties off.

"Oh, no. It's my turn to pleasure you, and I think you need some torture." Sasha chuckled.

She removed herself from Bayley and stood at the side of the bed. Bayley sat up and let her legs hang off the side of the bed. She watched as Sasha removed her pants and underwear. Sasha was only wearing a bra and stood between Bayley's legs. She leaned down and whispered to Bayley.

"Can you help me with this bra?" Bayley immediately unhooked Sasha's bra.

Sasha slowly slid it the rest of the way off. She loved the look in Bayley's eyes. She could tell how badly she wanted her. It made her feel good knowing that she had that kind of power over someone. She grabbed Bayley's face and brought it to her nipple. Bayley eagerly started to suck and lick it. Sasha felt Bayley cup her ass and lift her. Sasha was now straddling Bayley while Bayley continued her work. Sasha pulled Bayley's ponytail to make her release. Bayley looked up questioningly at Sasha. Sasha immediately smashed her lips to Bayley. The force behind the kiss caused Bayley to lay down as she opened her mouth to let Sasha's tongue tangle with her own. Sasha quickly took Bayley's shirt and bra off. She immediately bit down on Bayley's nipple. She was sucking, biting, and licking. Bayley started to buck underneath Sasha.

"Slow down, Bayley." Sasha smirked.

Sasha pulled Bayley's pants off leaving her panties. Bayley heard Sasha crack up.

"What's so funny?" Bayley asked.

"You're wearing Pokémon panties." Sasha laughed so hard she started to snort.

"So?"

"You're adorable." Sasha said.

"You're not making fun of me?" Bayley asked.

"Of course, not Bayley. You just being you is perfect."

Bayley kissed her passionately. Sasha pulled Bayley's panties off. Sasha Laid down on the bed and made the come here motion at Bayley. Sasha positioned Bayley, so she was sitting on her face. Sasha started sucking on Bayley's clit. Bayley gripped the head board and started moaning. Sasha then shoved her tongue inside Bayley moving it in and out. Bayley started grinding on her face faster and faster. Sasha could feel her tightening up around her tongue. Bayley's whole body shuddered when she came. It completely took the energy out of her. She fell over on to the bed sucking in as much air as possible. Sasha dragged Bayley up to her, so she could lay on her chest. She listened as Bayley's heartbeat finally started to slow down.

"That was fun." Sasha giggled.

Sasha closed her eyes and listened to Bayley's heartbeat. It was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Can we talk about something then?" Bayley asked looking towards the end of the bed.

Sasha slowly opened her eyes. When she looked up at Bayley, she noticed that she wouldn't look at her. This was not good if Bayley wouldn't look at her. Sasha took a hold of one of Bayley's hands.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me. Like a real one, to a restaurant and stuff. I mean this sneaking around having fun stuff is great, but I kind of want a little more."

Sasha knew this was coming. Lord knows Charlotte has been telling her this since day one. Depending on how she reacts will determine what happens between them. Sasha knew that she wasn't ready to stop having sex with Bayley. Bayley was always so considerate and just wanting to make Sasha happy. She had to come up with something quick.

"The only way I will agree to that is if you give me a match. No Nattie, Mike, or Todd there to help you win. Just you and me. If you win then I will go on a date with you. A real one. If I win, you drop this dating thing and we continue just having fun."

"Yeah, you're on. Only if you bring Charlotte." That caught Sasha off guard.

"Why?"

"So, when I win you can't blame Charlotte not being there for the reason why you lost." Sasha rolled her eyes at Bayley.

"Whatever you say Bayley. If that's what helps you sleep at night, then go for it." Sasha kissed the top of Bayley's head before cuddling Bayley for the night.

When they all get up they headed to the Performance Center together. Mike and Todd were standing with Hunter. Todd made his way over to the girls.

"So you have an opponent, right?" Todd asked.

"Yes, she does. Leva Bates. Pleased to meet you." Leva stated walking into the building.

"You ready for this Becky?" Leva asked.

"Let's get to it." Becky stated.

They got into the ring. Todd grabbed both Mike and Hunter. Hunter signaled for the match to begin.

Becky and Leva locked up. Leva won the lock up and suplexed Becky. Leva went for the pin, but Becky bridged out of the pin. Becky ran towards the rope and used the momentum to clothesline Leva. She immediately got up again. Becky clotheslined her again. Leva quickly got up and ran at Becky to be power slammed to the mat. Becky stomped on her arm. Leva grabbed her arm and shakily got to her feet. Becky came at her a European uppercut. Becky then attacked with 3 leg drops! She then went for the cover.

1…

2…

Leva kicked out. Becky pulled her to her feet. Leva threw Becky into the turnbuckle. Leva clotheslined Becky and Becky fell to the ground. Leva went to pick Becky up, but Becky kicked Leva in the head. Becky then did a Shawn Michael's style kick flip to get back on her feet. Becky had her arms out to the side. Leva turned around to be hit with a suplex! Becky immediately went for the pin.

1…

2…

3!

Becky won the match! She got out of the ring to be hugged by the girls. Hunter whispered something to Mike before heading over to Becky.

"Good match. Be here on Monday." With that he left.

The girls all tackled Becky with hugs again. Mike and Todd joined the hug also.

"So, what's next?" Todd asked.

"We have to go. We have a match to get ready for." Bayley said.

She grabbed Sasha's hand and led her out the exit.

Sasha came out ready to fight Bayley. Deep down she knew this match was more than just another fight. This match would mean she would have to give her heart to somebody. At least a tiny part of it anyway since her heart belonged to the Championship. The anxiety of knowing that no one could come between her and that title scared Sasha. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the one person she cared about. At the end of the day, Sasha knew she would sacrifice Bayley for the Championship. The part that killed her the most is that if the roles were reversed, Bayley would always choose Sasha. She could practically hear her now saying there will be other opportunities. That was the major difference between them. Sasha wouldn't wait. Sasha looked up to see Bayley was smiling ready for this fight. Sasha didn't smile back. Bayley didn't seem to notice the turmoil Sasha was going through. As soon as the bell rang she pulled Bayley's feet from underneath her. She quickly went for the pin on Bayley, but she kicked out. Frustrated, Sasha went for the pin, but again she kicked out. Upset about the kick out, Sasha went for a head lock on Bayley. Bayley shoved Sasha into the ropes using her strength. Sasha hit Bayley with a shoulder tackle and immediately went for the pin again. Bayley again kicks out at 1. Bayley crawled over to Sasha. She grabbed Bayley and threw her into the corner. Sasha went to pick Bayley up. She had Bayley high into the air, but Bayley went over her back and tried to flip Sasha into a pin. Instead Sasha hooked Bayley's leg for a pin.

1…

2…

Bayley kicks out. Bayley went for a quick cover, but ended up with a 2-count. Sasha lost her cool and started slapping the crap out of Bayley and bouncing her head constantly on the mat. Bayley looked up at Sasha, and she immediately shoved her face away from her. Sasha picked Bayley up to again throw her face down into the mat. Sasha went for the cover.

1…

2…

Bayley kicks out, and tries to crawl away from Sasha. Sasha grabbed her and flipped her on to her back using Bayley's hair. She put Bayley's head on the bottom turnbuckle as she proceeded to jump and kick Bayley's back. Bayley was laying in the corner, but Sasha pulled her out of the corner and went for a pin. Again, Bayley kicked out at 2 showing how much heart she has. Sasha pulled Bayley's arms behind her back into a submission hold. Sasha was screaming at Bayley to give up. The crowd started to cheer for Bayley. To make sure the crowd couldn't give her moment, Sasha threw her down to the mat and went for the cover that Bayley quickly kicked out of. Sasha went for a suplex, but Bayley countered and hugged her from behind.

"No!" Sasha ran and grabbed on to the ropes. Sasha shoved her ass into Bayley's stomach and caused Bayley to fall backwards to the mat. Bayley went for a shoulder tackle and missed. Bayley rebounded off the ropes and went for it again and connected. Bayley and Sasha immediately got up and Bayley hit her with a shoulder tackle again. Sasha went and rested in the corner. Bayley ran at her and hit a perfect cross body! Bayley grabbed Sasha and ran her from the corner to the middle of the ring. Bayley let go and ran at the ropes. The added momentum helped Bayley hit Sasha with a back elbow with enough force to drop Sasha to the mat. Bayley went to the second turnbuckle and stood. Sasha stumbled towards Bayley. Bayley jumped and connected with another back elbow off the ropes! Bayley went to the other corner. Bayley went for another crossbody, but ran into Sasha's boot instead. Sasha jumped to the top turnbuckle. Bayley went to punch Sasha, but Sasha caught her fist. She locked both arms behind Bayley's head. She jumped off the turnbuckle to escape the 5-count. She continued the hold. Bayley escaped it by wiggling underneath her. Bayley kept holding onto Sasha's left hand. She brought her into a Bayley to Belly!

1…

2…

3!

Bayley won again! Bayley made sure to grab her headband before walking away from Sasha. Charlotte reached in and pulled Sasha from the ring over to her. She carried Sasha over her shoulder to the locker room.

 **Bayley's POV**

Bayley was absolutely livid after the match. Sasha clearly never intended on going on a date with Bayley. The aggressiveness she shown during the match was a clear sign at that. Bayley went to the locker room to collect her bags. She slammed the door shut and headed to the garage. She sat on the hood of Charlotte's car. **Why would the Boss of NXT ever want to be with me? She made it pretty clear the first time she could have whoever she wanted. She never really thought she would lose. So of course, she agreed to a match with that stipulation** Bayley thought. Bayley felt a drop of liquid on her leg. She looked down to see blood. She wiped her lip with her hand. That's when she found out her lip was bleeding. Then the tears started falling. **Why am I crying over a girl who doesn't want to be anything more than fuck buddies?** She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them to her chest.

"Bayley?" Bayley looked up to see Nattie heading towards her.

"Oh, hey Nattie." Bayley quickly wiped away her tears.

"Bad time to tell you I told you so?" Bayley gave Nattie a small smile.

Nattie joined Bayley on the hood of the car. Nattie wrapped her arms around Bayley. Bayley buried her head in the crook of Nattie's neck. She started to cry harder as Nattie rubbed her back.

"Shhh… It's going to be okay." Nattie cooed.

"Come on back to my apartment. I'll cook us dinner, we can watch movies, talk, whatever you want. What do you say?"

"That sounds amazing." Bayley agreed.

The girls got in Nattie's car and proceeded to Nattie's apartment. When they arrived, Nattie guided them to the kitchen. Bayley sat down on one of the bar stools. She watched as Nattie gathered ingredients.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nattie asked while cutting up vegetables.

"I've fallen hard for someone who doesn't want to be anything more than fuck buddies. In public, they make it look like I mean nothing to them. At the same time, I'm over there practically drooling at them. They made it pretty obvious tonight what they wanted." Bayley sighed.

"Bayley, what is it that you want?"

"I want to take them on dates. I want to shower them in gifts. I want to have something special than just the occasional fling. Besides they get all jealous when other people flirt with me. Then when I bring up the subject on going on a date or being more than fuck buddies they freeze up."

"Bayley, you have two options. You can stick with them for now and just have some fun. You will have to learn to accept that they want nothing serious. Or you can end things now. You don't have to put yourself through this. The choice is yours and no one will judge the choice you make. Now eat up before the food gets cold." Nattie passed Bayley the stir fry.

"Something smells delicious." Bayley's head whipped around to see Todd making his way over to the stir fry.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Bayley finally asked.

"Grabbing dinner. Why?" He asked while making himself a plate.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why are you in Nattie's apartment?" Bayley explained.

"No, Nattie is in my apartment." Todd corrected as he took a seat next to Bayley.

"Mike also lives here." Nattie added quickly.

"Tyson, can't be happy about this." Bayley pointed out.

"He doesn't know." Todd replied before shoving some stir fry into his mouth.

"What?" Bayley asked dropping her fork.

"You're right on him flipping his lid over this, but it's cheaper for Nattie. She stays with us while she's in Florida. She takes my room, and I take the couch. I don't mind, and besides Nattie is a damn good cook. She's in Florida so often helping with Xtreme and NXT, it's the least we could do." Todd answered.

"So, you stay here so you don't have to stay in a hotel?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I know Tyson would get mad, but honestly this is a much better living arrangement. I know there's bad blood between these two which is why it's best he doesn't know." Bayley nodded her head and started to munch on her food too.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Mike said while taking his shoes off.

"Bayley, awesome to have you here! Nattie you made food? You're the best." Mike came over and wrapped an arm around Nattie before making himself a plate.

"Saw your match tonight Bayley. Way to persevere and bring home the win!" Mike said sitting next to Nattie.

"Thanks Mike." He smiled, and they finished eating in silence.

 **Sasha's POV**

"I gave it all I had. I guess going on a date won't be so bad." Sasha stated as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You sure you didn't just blow that chance?" Charlotte asked.

"No, all I have to do is kiss the right spot—"

"Please, please don't finish that sentence." Charlotte pleaded.

"I'm kind of nervous actually. She makes me have these butterflies. Plus, she's so damn gorgeous so that doesn't help. Maybe this won't be a bad thing."

"About time you get your head out of your ass." Charlotte laughed before pulling the door open for Sasha. They went into the locker room, but to their surprise Bayley wasn't there. Sasha opened Bayley's locker and saw that her stuff was gone.

"Maybe, she's at the car already?" Charlotte asked.

Sasha nodded her head and grabbed her own bag. They went to the car, but Bayley wasn't there either.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried." Sasha commented before pulling out her phone. She dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"It's going straight to voicemail." Sasha told Charlotte.

"Let me try." Charlotte called her.

"Same here. Where in the hell would she go?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. Do you have Todd's or maybe Mike's number?"

"Yeah, I got Todd's number. Give me a second." Charlotte quickly dialed it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, have you seen Bayley? We haven't been able to find her after her match with Sasha."

"Yeah, she's right next to me."

"Oh, thank God!" Charlotte turned to Sasha.

"She's with Todd."

"Find out where they live and if we need to come pick her up." Charlotte relayed the message to Todd.

"Yeah, uh she says she's not coming home tonight."

"She's what? Why the hell not?" Charlotte heard muffled voices and the sound of the phone switching hands.

"Hello?"

"Bayley, why aren't—" Sasha grabbed Charlotte's phone.

"What the hell, Bayley! Why did you leave? You had me… I mean us worried sick!" Sasha growled.

"Oh, now you care! Yeah, I got your message loud and clear tonight." Bayley yelled back.

"Bayley, no you don't understand—"

"No, you don't understand. This has always been real for me. More than just being friends! I know you said from the beginning that we were just supposed to have fun. It was my only chance to be more than anything with you! I was hoping once you got to know me maybe just maybe it might turn into something more for you. Obviously, you were right. You're the Boss. You can have anyone. I'm lucky you picked me." Sasha could hear the hurt and emotion laced in her voice.

"Bayley, please. I'm sorry. Just baby come home tonight. Let me explain." Sasha pleaded.

"I'm not your baby. Not anymore. I'll see you at NXT." With that Bayley hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha stared at Charlotte's phone. She never dreamed that Bayley would've reacted this way. Charlotte put her hand on Sasha's shoulder. Sasha's head shot up and she looked into Charlotte's eyes. She felt Charlotte wipe her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Sasha, are you still with me?" Charlotte asked.

Sasha didn't reply. No, she couldn't reply. This had to be a dream. Any moment she would wake up and be in Bayley's arms. Just like every morning for the past month. She felt Charlotte hugging her, but it felt like she was having an out of body experience.

"Sasha, you need to come back to me." Charlotte whispered.

"She's not coming home tonight." Sasha whispered back.

"I know, Sasha."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Just give her time. She'll come around. She always does." Charlotte reminded her.

"You didn't hear her voice. Charlotte, I hurt her. Just like you said I would."

"Sasha, breathe. Look you're exhausted. I'll take you home, and you need to get some rest. I'm sure Bayley will be at Xtreme. I'll talk to her, okay?"

Sasha nodded her head. They drove to Sasha's apartment in silence. When they arrived, Sasha and Charlotte said their goodbyes. Sasha sighed before pushing open the door to her apartment. She immediately took a hot shower. She tried to push Bayley out of her mind. **Why do I care? I shouldn't care. She's a nobody. I'm the Boss.** She sighed again. Who was she kidding? She fought a hell of a lot harder tonight than she has in the past. Of course, that's the way Bayley would take it. If only she would have given her a chance to explain! Curse that adorable brunette! Sasha got out of the shower and went straight to bed. She cuddled up to the Boss N' Hug Connection bear that Bayley got her. She slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

Bayley got out of Mike's bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Mike had let her use his bed and he slept in the recliner. Once Bayley was done, she headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the boys and Nattie. Cooking always made her feel better. She started frying the bacon when she heard someone shuffle off the couch. Todd came walking into the kitchen with his eyes closed. He opened the fridge and grabbed orange juice.

"How'd you sleep?" Bayley asked.

"Would've been better if I was sleeping with Nat." Todd replied.

Bayley shook her head at him and refocused on making breakfast. Todd sat down at the bar and put his head on the table. He grabbed his phone and started texting.

"Charlotte's worried." He stated as he continued texting.

"Tell her I'm fine. I'll see her after training today." Bayley replied nonchalantly.

"Are you really fine though? You were pretty shaken up last night." Todd asked.

"I will be. It just takes time you know? I just really liked Sasha. That was one hell of a wakeup call."

"Did she explain her actions?" Todd asked.

"I didn't want to hear her excuses. She showed me how she felt in that ring." Bayley countered.

She turned around and handed him a plate with eggs and bacon. She fixed herself a plate and sat next to Todd. They were quiet for a few moments.

"When are you wanting to head to the gym?" Todd asked in between bites.

"After we are done eating. I just need to clear my head."

Todd nodded. In no time, they were done eating and changed into their workout gear. Todd drove them to the gym. They walked in together, when Bayley was tackled into a hug. The assailants let go and she saw Becky and Charlotte.

"Bayley! We were so worried!" Charlotte stated before pulling her back into a hug.

"I'm okay. I promise. I just needed some alone time." Bayley replied with a small smile.

"Lass, you could've had alone time at home! We would've left you be! We just care about ya you know?" Becky explained putting her hand on Bayley's shoulder.

"I know, it's just if I was home, Sasha could have found me."

"Last time I was here that would've been a good thing." The group of girls turned to see Paige strutting into the gym with a black card in her hand.

"Paige, congrats on becoming the Diva's Champion." Bayley said.

"Of course, love. How's it been at NXT while I've been away?" Paige asked walking up to the group.

Bayley looked away from Paige's gaze. Paige raised an eyebrow and looked at Charlotte and Becky. Neither one of them would look at her.

"Let's see, with the lack of response I'm going to assume as has to be about the Summer Rae wannabe. Am I right?"

Paige noticed that Bayley's head looked down at her feet. She gave a very small nod in response. Paige quickly put her arm around Bayley's shoulders. When Bayley didn't shrug her away, Paige wrapped her in a hug. She felt Bayley wrap her arms around her tightly. Paige could feel the silent sobs coming from Bayley. Charlotte and Becky looked at each. Charlotte nodded her head and they left to give Bayley and Paige some space.

"Bayley, what happened?" Paige asked.

"Did you see my last match?"

"Of course, I did. I always watch your matches."

"Did you notice how much harder Sasha was fighting than in the past?"

"Well yeah. It was like she was desperate to win."

"That's because we had a bet on that match."

Paige scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What was the bet?" Paige asked.

"If I won she would go on a date with me. Instead of telling me no, she said she'd have a match with me. She never dreamed she would lose, so she thought it was perfect." Bayley whispered.

Paige held on to Bayley tighter than before. She rubbed Bayley's back trying to calm her down.

"What would happen if she won?" Paige asked.

"Then we would stay as fuck buddies, and continue on with no strings attached." Bayley stammered out.

Paige could tell that Bayley was struggling to keep it together. Paige grabbed her hand and led her to the locker room. Bayley, finally released all the emotion she was feeling. She slid down the lockers and cried. She hugged on to her knees to hide her face. Paige sat down next to her and put her arm around her trying to give her some comfort.

"I'm sorry this happened Bayley. I know you really liked her." Paige said.

"Yeah, well she's the Boss. She could have whoever she wants. I'm lucky she chose me." Bayley muttered.

"Oh hell no. That bitch doesn't realize what she just gave up! You are the amazing hugger! You cook bomb ass food! You always want to make people happy. Not to mention your talent of being able to make friends with anybody. You're better off." Bayley looked up and smiled at her. She rested her head on Paige's shoulder.

"Thanks Paige. You're the best."

"Come on, let's get to training. It'll make you feel better." They left the locker room and hit the weights. Paige was right about that. She did feel a lot better after working out.

Bayley said her goodbye and thanks to Todd and Paige before getting into Charlotte's car with Becky.

"Can we work on converting the study to Becky's room today?" Bayley asked.

"I mean if that's what you want to do. I don't mind sharing my room with Becky." Charlotte replied.

"We really need to get it done while we can. Besides where is Becky sleeping now?" Bayley asked.

Becky and Charlotte were dead silent seeming like they were waiting for the other to answer.

"I share the bed with Charlotte." Becky answered finally.

"Okay so we need to get you a bed too."

When they got home they went right to work converting the office. Problem was that they had a lot of furniture, and was having trouble trying to get it out the door. The girls gave up and sat on the floor staring at the desk.

"Any ideas?" Charlotte asked.

"Let me call Mike and Todd." Bayley said.

She hopped up and went to her backpack. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. Before she could dial Mike, her phone lit up. She had 11 missed calls from Charlotte, 3 missed calls from Becky, and 23 missed calls from Sasha. Not to mention over a dozen voice messages from all 3 of them. Then the texts finally loaded in. She had 37 in total and most were coming from the Boss. Bayley sighed before clicking open the texts from Charlotte and Becky first. Charlotte's were mostly the standard I'm your older sister and freaking out texts. Becky's contained graphic details how she was going to rip off limbs and beat her with them. Then she took a deep breathe before opening up Sasha's.

Bayley, I'm so sorry about tonight. Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you upset. -The Boss

Please answer me, Charlotte, or Becky. We are really worried about you. -The Boss

Where the hell could you be at this god forsaken hour? Just tell us and we will come get you. No questions asked. -The Boss

Please text me back. I miss you. -The Boss

How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I'm competitive okay? It's not that I didn't want to go on a date with you I just don't like losing. -The Boss

Bayley Rose Martinez when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you were never born! -The Boss

Don't read that last one I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated and upset that you won't talk to me. If you would just let me explain you would understand. -The Boss

So, after the 13th missed call and 6th voicemail I've left, I'm assuming you never want to talk to me again. -The Boss

You are the most frustrating human being I have ever met. -The Boss

Bayley if I could take it back I would. I would love to go on a date with you. Just please, please text me back. -The Boss

At least I have your bear to keep me company. Rather cuddle you though. Guess this will have to do. -The Boss

I just want to hear your voice and know you're okay. -The Boss

Are you with Paige? Cause I will cut her. Now that I think about it that might be why the fans chant that I'm ratchet. -The Boss

Okay Bayley, you win. I'm suffering okay. Just pick up the phone please. -The Boss

So, what if I have more than friendly feelings towards you? Have you looked in a mirror? I mean hot damn! God, when we kiss I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Just give me another chance, would you? -The Boss

Here I am, The Boss, groveling on two knees for The Hugger to come home. Kind of ironic isn't it? -The Boss

Are you playing mind games Bayley? Cause two can play this game. -The Boss

FUCK YOU BAYLEY… Oh wait I already did. -The Boss

I'm over this. I'm sick of worrying about you because you obviously don't care enough to text or call back. Guess you're right. See you at NXT. -The Boss

"Bayley, what are you reading?" Charlotte asked walking into Bayley's bedroom.

"I think I accidentally either made Sasha go bi-polar or go through the 9 stages of grief." Bayley stated handing Charlotte the phone.

Charlotte quickly read the text messages.

"Wow." Charlotte said before handing Bayley her phone back.

"Are you going to call her?" Charlotte asked.

"Nope." Bayley stated scrolling through her contacts list for Mike's number.

Charlotte shook her head not believing what Bayley just said.

"Did you just say no?" Charlotte asked incredulous.

"That's correct I did say no." Bayley said finally finding Mike's number.

Charlotte took Bayley's phone away from her.

"Hey!" Bayley yelled.

"Why aren't you going to call her? She's obviously a wreck!" Charlotte pointed out.

"I was a wreck too! I just want some time to think things through. Now can I have my phone back?"

Charlotte pursed her lips, but she did hand Bayley the phone back. Bayley dialed Mike's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, uh what's going on?" Mike stuttered. Bayley could immediately tell something was up.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Charlotte turned and stared at Bayley.

"Put it on speaker." She mouthed.

Bayley did as she was told, and they waited for Mike to respond.

"Are you and Sasha like officially over?" Mike asked out of nowhere.

"We aren't currently talking at the moment. I'm still kind of upset about the whole match thing. Why?"

"Considering she is hanging all over Justin Gabriel, I think you might have something else to be upset about."

"What do you mean exactly?" Charlotte jumped in before Bayley could react.

"I mean Sasha showed up at the gym with Gabriel, and are currently making out in the promo room." Mike explained.

The phone slipped right out of Bayley's hand. It fell on the ground and the screen shattered into a million pieces.

Bayley's legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"Bayley!" Charlotte ran over to Bayley and helped Bayley sit up. Becky was in the room in seconds after hearing the commotion.

"Aye, what happened in here?" Becky quickly took in the situation and kneeled next to Bayley and Charlotte.

"Mike, please get photo proof please and send it to me." Charlotte stated calmly.

"I got it. Sending it to you now." Mike replied.

"Also, please break up the love fest and let Sasha know I'm on my way." Charlotte stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

Sasha knew that Justin Gabriel was a player. He eagerly agreed to meet with her and let her into Xtreme Wrestling. Only if she gave him something in return. That's how they ended up in the promo room making out. He was an alright kisser, but she couldn't focus on him as much as she tried too. He put his hands underneath her shirt tracing her abs. He pulled his lips away from hers and started kissing her neck. His mouth was hot and wet. His beard scratched at her neck. He found a spot on her collarbone and began to suck on it. His hand grabbed her ass.

"Oh Bayley…" Sasha moaned out.

Instantly everything stopped.

"What did you just say?" Justin asked backing away from Sasha.

"Uh…" Sasha was quickly trying to find an escape out of this situation. Fortunately, she didn't have to think very long. The door swung open revealing one very pist off Little Mike V.

"Gabriel, hit the showers and head home. Sasha in my office." Mike ordered.

They both nodded and did what they were told. Mike shut the door to his office and closed the blinds to his window. He sat down in his chair clasping his hands together. He took a deep sigh before looking over to Sasha. She was squirming under his glare. She could tell that he was thinking hard about something.

"What the fuck?" Mike finally stated.

"I'm sorry?" Sasha replied trying to sound insulted instead of intimidated.

"Why in the hell did I just catch you and Justin in the promo room?" Mike gritted his teeth together.

"When two adults get excited, things just tend to happen." Sasha stated rolling her eyes.

Mike slammed his hands down on the desk causing Sasha to jump.

"What about Bayley?" Mike roared.

"Hey, I tried calling her after our match. She wants nothing to do with me, so I have to find someone else to have fun with. As you saw for yourself, I have found that someone else." Sasha replied in her most the Boss voice.

"It's not even been 24 hours and you have already moved on?" Mike asked sounding incredulous.

"I told Bayley from the beginning that I was only wanting to have fun. I never wanted anything more than that. If Bayley caught feelings I can't really blame her. I mean I am The Boss Sasha Banks after all. Just sucks to be her, and she'll have to get over it."

Mike was completely red in the face. He was getting ready to reply when the door to his office slammed open. Standing in the doorway was one very pist off Charlotte Flair.

"We need to talk. Privately." Charlotte spat out.

Mike nodded his head and exited the office making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Charlotte, calm down let me—"

Charlotte took two long strides to Sasha. She grabbed her by the throat and had her against the wall. She lifted Sasha off the ground until Sasha was eye level with her. Sasha was clawing at Charlotte's hand around her throat.

"When you hurt Bayley because of the match I was going to let that slide. I knew you didn't mean it, but this… This was intentional. This I will NOT forgive. Since we are in a storyline about the BFFs I will play my part. Don't think for a second that we are okay."

Charlotte let go of Sasha. Sasha fell to the floor grabbing her throat. Charlotte walked to the door. Before she exited, she turned around and ran at Sasha at a full sprint. She kicked Sasha as hard as she could into the stomach. Sasha groaned and fell over in pain. This time when Charlotte went to the door she left.

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

Bayley was cuddled up on the couch in Becky's arms. They were on their 2nd run of Cars. Charlotte walked into the house and plopped down on the couch next to Bayley. Bayley changed positions and cuddled Charlotte. Bayley put her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around Charlotte's waist. Charlotte put her arm around Bayley to try and comfort her.

"How'd it go?" Bayley croaked.

"I believe she understood the message." Charlotte replied. Charlotte rubbed Bayley's back trying to soothe her.

"While you were gone, JBL called. They don't have a Diva's match this coming week. The week after it will be you and Sasha vs Paige and Emma." Becky said.

"Great." Charlotte commented.

They remained in silence for a few moments when suddenly their door was thrown open. Becky was up off the couch in an instant in a fighting stance.

"Hey, can you help us carry some stuff in?" Mike asked popping his head through the door.

"Way to give me a heart attack!" Becky grumbled before walking outside to help Mike.

"What are the boys doing here?" Bayley asked.

"No idea." Charlotte replied.

In no time, the house was full of alcohol. Todd, Mike, Nattie, and Paige were sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"Figured you might be a little down so we brought enough alcohol to help make you forget your troubles!" Todd explained handing Bayley a Smirnoff.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Bayley smiled.

"Bayley, do you still need help with that study?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we need to turn it into a bedroom for Becky." Bayley explained.

"This is all great and everything, but what are we going to do about Finn?" Becky asked.

"Isn't Finn your boyfriend? Won't he stay with you?" Bayley asked.

Charlotte choked on her drink. Becky was as red as a tomato.

"No! What? No way! Finn is like a big brother to me! Lass, seriously?" Becky exclaimed.

Todd busted out laughing at the incredulous look on Becky's face. Charlotte let out a small chuckle.

"My bad." Bayley said raising her hands up signaling defeat.

"Well you have a decent sized yard outback. Maybe we can build him a private studio out back. You know a place for him to escape all the estrogen." Nattie elbowed Mike in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You knuckleheads need a healthy dose of estrogen from time to time." Nattie replied.

Everyone busted out laughing at Mike's expense. With in a couple of hours, everyone was positively drunk. Becky was laying on Charlotte staring at the ceiling. Nattie was sitting in Todd's lap watching TV. Mike was passed out on the couch.

"I have to pee." Bayley announced.

She tried getting up, but fell back onto the couch. She tried again, but almost fell face first on to the floor. Paige got to her feet and helped Bayley up.

"Let me help you." Paige stated.

She put Bayley's arm around her shoulder and helped guide her to the bathroom. She got Bayley to the toilet and waited outside the door for her to get done. Once Bayley was done, Paige started to walk Bayley back to the living room.

"No, I want to go to bed." Bayley whined.

Paige shook her head okay and turned them towards Bayley's bedroom. Bayley collapsed on the bed. Paige turned to leave.

"No, come here." Bayley called out to her.

Paige turned around and climbed into bed with Bayley. Bayley pulled Paige close to her. Paige cuddled Bayley. Damn was she warm. She felt Bayley hug her tightly.

"Why did she do that?" Bayley asked.

Paige scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why did who do what?" Paige responded.

"Why did she act like she cared?"

"I don't know Bayley-Wayley."

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I loved her."

Those five words stabbed Paige in the heart. She grabbed Bayley's face and made Bayley look at her. Paige stared at Bayley's lips before looking back up to Bayley's eyes. Paige leaned in and touched her nose against Bayley's. She stared Bayley deep in her eyes, not moving an inch. Bayley's breath hitched in her chest. Finally, Bayley closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. The kiss was gentle and hesitant on Bayley's part. Bayley warmed up to the kiss and started to pull Paige closer to her. Paige pulled Bayley's face closer to hers, so she could deepen the kiss. She felt Bayley lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, so Bayley could slip her tongue in. Suddenly, Bayley jerked back and off of the bed.

"Paige, I didn't mean it." Bayley sputtered out.

"I know." Paige sighed.

Paige rolled off the bed and helped Bayley up. Paige tucked Bayley into bed before kissing her on her forehead. Paige quietly exited the bedroom after Bayley fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

Sasha was standing outside of Bayley's window. She was absolutely fuming at the kiss. She turned away from the window until she heard a loud thump. She turned back around to see Bayley on the ground backing away from Paige.

"Paige, I didn't mean it." Bayley sputtered.

This caused Sasha to smirk in approval.

"I know." Paige sighed.

Paige tucked Bayley into bed and left the room. This was her moment. Sasha opened the window and slipped inside. She joined Bayley in bed and pulled Bayley to her chest. She breathed in Bayley's sent happy to have her in her arms again. Bayley wrapped her arms around her in her sleep.

"Sasha…" Bayley stated in her sleep.

Sasha could make out a small smile on Bayley's lips.

"You know you really do make me try to better a person. I hate hurting you. It kills me inside that I'm always the reason you're hurting." Sasha whispered brushing a strand of stray hair out of Bayley's face.

She placed gentle kisses on her nose and cheeks. Bayley buried her head into Sasha's neck. Sasha lifted Bayley's shirt a tiny bit, so she could trace her abs. She loved the feel of Bayley's body.

"You know today, I moaned out your name instead of Justin's. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you off my mind. I just wish you would forgive me." Sasha placed a kiss on her forehead this time. She watched Bayley's eyebrows scrunch together.

"No, don't leave." Bayley muttered in her sleep.

Sasha wondered what she was dreaming about. She stroked Bayley's face. She felt Bayley's bear hug tighten around her.

"Please, I'm sorry." Tears formed in her eyes.

Sasha shook Bayley's shoulder trying to wake her up.

"No!" Bayley bolted straight up breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat. She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness.

"Bayley?" Bayley's head snapped to Sasha.

Before Sasha could say anything, Bayley tackled her into a hug. This surprised her greatly, but she quickly reciprocated the hug.

"Where am I?" Bayley whispered.

"We are at your house." Sasha replied.

Sasha could smell alcohol on Bayley's breath.

"Bayley, have you been drinking?" Sasha asked incredulous. She had no idea that Bayley drank.

"Yeah, the guys brought a lot of alcohol." Bayley rubbed the side of her face feeling the pain of the headache.

"Bayley, I'm sorry." Sasha sighed holding Bayley close to her.

"I know." Bayley stated. She didn't move away from Sasha, so Sasha continued.

"Look I'm an idiot okay? I shouldn't have reacted like that in our match, and I shouldn't have done that with Justin. I was honestly just trying to get into the gym, so I could find you. He said I owed him, so we made out in the promo room."

"I just needed time. You told me from the very beginning to not get feelings. Hate to break it to you this was never just a fuck buddy thing for me. I figured this way you would get a chance to know me. Maybe even get feelings for me."

"I know. Charlotte was trying to tell me that from the very beginning. I just didn't want to listen."

"I think we need to stay apart for a little while." Bayley whispered.

"I understand." Sasha dropped her head as she went to get out of the bed. Bayley wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her back into the bed. She hugged Sasha close to her chest.

"Starting tomorrow." Bayley smirked.

Sasha smiled and snuggled close to Bayley.

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

Bayley woke up to a purple hair laying on her chest. She didn't have time to register it though, because Bayley instantly felt like she was going to throw up. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She lifted the toilet lid just in time as she threw up. She felt someone hold her hair out of the way. They rubbed her back as she continued to empty her stomach. Bayley laid her head on base of toilet. The cold felt amazing. Her head was throbbing from the hangover. Bayley heard the water running and someone sitting her up.

"Sip this." Bayley nodded her head, but instantly regretted it.

The pain she felt increased by 10-fold. She took a few sips before laying back on the ground.

"I feel like I got F-5'ed by Brock Lesnar." Bayley moaned.

Sasha chuckled before heading over to Bayley's medicine cabinet. She pulled out Excedrin for migraine.

"Come on Bayley. Take some meds it will help." She sat Bayley up.

Bayley took the meds and sipped some water. That's when she realized Sasha was the one helping her with her hang over. She definitely doesn't remember inviting her to the party. Hell she was the reason they had the party!

"Sasha, why are you at my house?" Bayley asked leaning back against a toilet.

"I came over last night to apologize. I'm guessing you don't remember anything from last night."

"There's a lot of gaps." Bayley admitted.

"Well you made out with Paige." Before Bayley could respond she turned around and threw up again.

"Not sure if that's because of the alcohol or the news." Sasha sighed before holding her hair back again.

"Is Paige mad?" Bayley asked in between gulps of air.

"No, she understood why it happened." Sasha filled her in.

"What happened between us?" Bayley asked.

"I agreed to give you some space right now." Bayley went to respond when she heard a scream come from the living room.

"I have to check that out." Bayley said getting slowly to her feet.

"Yeah, I need to head out anyways. See ya Bayley." Sasha walked out of the bathroom. Before she could climb out the window, Bayley turned Sasha around and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's for taking care of me." Sasha blushed and smiled before climbing out of the window.

Bayley headed to the living room where the scream had come from. Becky and Charlotte opened the door to their shared room right when Bayley was about to walk by.

"Lass, what's going on?" Becky yawned.

"No idea." Together the three made their way to the living room.

Nattie was on one side of the room, and Todd was on the other side. He had a huge red hand print on his face. Mike was kneeling next to Todd inspecting the hand print. The door swung open and Paige entered with several bags of McDonald's.

"Who's hungry?" She took in the situation before sitting the bags on the coffee table.

"Alright, what did I miss?" Paige sighed crossing her arms.

"He was poking me, and I don't mean with his finger." Nattie was completely red in the face.

"I'm a guy! It happens!" Todd countered.

"Oh!" All the girls said together.

Bayley walked over to Nattie and sat down next to her.

"Nattie, he has a point. You didn't have to slap him." Bayley reasoned.

"Yeah, well I'm married. It freaked me out." Nattie explained.

Todd got up and grabbed one of the bags of McD's. He pulled out several McMuffins and started devouring them.

"Todd? You alright?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry." Todd shrugged.

"Dude, I think you're going to have a handprint bruise." Mike said studying his face.

"How are you so chill about this?" Paige asked.

Todd shrugged before answering.

"Yeah it stings, but there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Nattie, are you alright?" Bayely asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry Todd." He nodded at her before tossing her a couple of breakfast burritos.

They all dug in and ate together.

"So, what's the plan today?" Mike asked in between bites.

"We have to fix up the study." Bayley stated.

Mike and Todd quickly finished their food and headed to the study.

"So, you and Becky have been sharing a room?" Paige asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, it's really not that big of a deal."

"Are you two like a thing?" Becky choked on her McGriddle as Charlotte turned bright red.

"What? No! We were just making the best out of the situation!" Becky explained.

"Alright, no need to get your panties in a wad." Paige stated throwing her hands up.

The girls continued to chat until Mike and Todd came out of the study.

"Hey, all the furniture is out." Mike announced before plopping down on the couch.

"Thanks, guys." After no time at all, they had Becky's room completed. Charlotte called her dad and was able to get Becky a spare bed. The three sat down on the couch completely exhausted. Everyone had finally left.

"Feel any better Bayley?" Charlotte asked. Bayley nodded her head while she watched TV.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Charlotte continued.

"I'm not sure what we need to talk about." Bayley replied.

"You and Sasha." Charlotte stated getting straight to the point.

"We're alright. She's agreed to give me some space." Bayley said shrugging her shoulders.

"When did this happen?"

"This morning."

"This morning?" Charlotte and Becky yelled in unison.

"Yeah, apparently she broke into my room last night. My drunk self and her had a heart to heart, and she held my hair while I puked my guts out this morning."

Becky and Charlotte's mouths were wide open in shock. She could hear them repeatedly open and close their mouths trying to form a sentence.

"They should make your life into a movie, Lass."

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

After seeing Bayley, she felt a lot better. She was determined to make it up to her. She wanted to be a better person for her. Sasha went home and changed clothes into workout attire. She then went to the local park to have a run. It helped clear her mind, but it still drifted back to Bayley every once in a while. She thought about how Bayley had true feelings for her. Sasha knew she had an attraction towards. That was simple. If she didn't find her attractive they wouldn't be in this situation. At the same time though, this had to be more than that. She wouldn't get jealous over her and Paige. She wouldn't have agreed to make out with Justin Gabriel to get into Xtreme Wrestling just to see her. Hell, she definitely wouldn't have broken into her house to talk to her just because Bayley had been ignoring her. **Okay I might have a small crush on her. I can live with that. The Boss is allowed to have more than friendly feelings towards someone else. It's nothing too serious.** Sasha was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she tripped over someone who was tying their shoe.

"My bad, I thought I was far enough off the path." The man stated jumping up to help Sasha off the ground.

His southern drawl immediately clued her in to the fact that he wasn't from here. She looked up to see a pale muscular guy. His hair was black and cut short around the sides. His blue eyes were piercing like they were able to look into her soul. She recognized him, but couldn't place where she saw him before.

"Hey, your Sasha Banks. My bad." He apologized.

"I know you from somewhere." She stated.

"Yeah, you were at Xtreme Wrestling on my first day of training. Mind if we run together?" The man asked.

Sasha nodded her head and they took off together. He matched her pace easily.

"What's your story kid?" Sasha asked.

"I'm Evan Black. 22, and from Charlotte, Virginia. Just training hard so one day I can join NXT." Evan explained.

"So that's why you joined Xtreme." Sasha put together.

"I like how Todd can grapple with the best, and I love how Mike can soar through the air. I want to do both of those things, so I picked the best to learn from." He explained.

They were running in silence for a few moments when Evan noticed that Sasha was off in her own world. She tripped over a tree branch, and he grabbed her before she could fall.

"You're thinking awfully hard about something if you didn't notice that branch. Want to talk about it?" Evan asked.

"It's nothing too complicated. I can't figure out what feelings I have towards this girl. She makes me happy, and I have fun when I'm with her I just don't want anything serious. She's the total opposite. She wanted to take me on a date, and I freaked out. I ended up making a fool of myself, and she wouldn't talk to me. When I was finally able to have a conversation with her she told me she wanted space. Now since I just want to have fun and nothing serious, why do I feel horrible about this? Why do I feel like a part of me is missing?"

"I think you should listen to your heart instead of your brain. What's your heart sayin'?" Sasha took a deep breath before answering his question.

"I think it says I need to call her and take her out on a date." She finally answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Evan smirked at her.

"She told me to stay away from her remember?"

"Is this the girl from the gym that you were staring at, the brunette?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The whole time you were running she wouldn't stop staring at you. Her face would light up when she would look at you. I find it hard to believe that she really meant that she wanted you to stay away. Especially if you ask her out. Isn't that what she was wanting anyways?"

"You're right. Thanks Evan." Sasha pulled out her phone and punched in Bayley's number.

"Hello?" Bayley answered.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" Sasha bit her lip as she anxiously waited for Bayley to answer.

She had stopped running, and Evan did too. He stood by her side waiting for the answer as well.

"Yeah, but only if I get to plan the date." Sasha smiled widely at the response.

"You have a deal."

"Good be here tomorrow at 7pm. Wear something comfortable." Then Bayley ended the call.

Sasha was so happy that she hugged Evan, surprising him.

"Thanks Evan, you're the best!" She squealed.

"No problem. I'm here anytime. Give me your phone." Sasha handed him her phone.

He quickly typed in his number and sent a message.

"There, now you have my number. If you need anything or just need to talk I'm here. Good luck on your date. Now can we finish this run?" Sasha laughed and nodded her head.

They finished the rest of their run in silence, but Sasha couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow. She was getting her Hugger back.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's Note*****

 **Ladies and Gents I am back! Unfortunately, I was one of the ones who suffered the Doc Manager issue. Never fear, Chapter 6 is here! If you see this story on Wattpad under a user called BSide626, it is me. Huge shout out to michellehernandez2316. She's on Wattpad under the name Sarahcarp_gmw. Check out her Baysha story She Could Be The One. One more shout out to "Guest", and thank you for your continued support! Now, let's get back to what you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Evan groaned plopping down on Sasha's couch.

"I need your help to pick out an outfit for my date." Sasha growled at explaining herself for the millionth time.

"Don't you have any girl friends that can do this? When I said if you needed anything, I meant like if your car breaks down, you locked yourself out of the house, you need a ride from Full Sail. You know something like that?" Evan explained.

"Evan, just shut up and tell me if I look hot or not." Sasha commanded.

"I feel like that in itself is a loaded question." Evan muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just hurry up." Evan replied.

Sasha first came out in a red strapless dress. Her hair was curled with her signature red lip stick. Evan audibly gulped.

"So hot?" She smirked at him.

"Didn't she say comfortable? What if you play ski ball or something? How are you going to do that in that dress?"

"Ski ball, really?" Sasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are talking about Bayley, right? Or are you going on a date with someone else?"

"Point taken. See this is why I needed you today." Sasha went back to her room to change.

Evan rubbed his hands down his face. Sasha came down back in dark blue skinny jeans. She had a big sweater that engulfed her small frame. Evan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well?"

"Okay, are you wanting to have sex after words or are you going to go adopt 6 cats?" Evan questioned.

"Are you serious?" Sasha snorted she was laughing so hard.

"Keep the pants on. Try a different top." Evan tried to help.

She sighed and went back to her room. She came back out with the same pants on. This time she was wearing Champs Sporting Goods black kicks with purple accents. She was wearing a purple crop top that showed off her abs. The shirt had yellow lettering that said Huggers Gonna Hug.

"Is that a Bayley shirt?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I thought she might like it."

"I think you found the winner. She's going to love it."

"Shit, I have to be there in 20 minutes. I got to go!" They both quickly jumped up and headed out the front door.

"I still can't believe you drive that thing!" Sasha chuckled.

"What? How could you not love The General Lee? It's always a winner with the ladies!" Evan exclaimed.

Evan drove a 1969 orange dodge charger. He had it painted exactly like The General Lee in Dukes of Hazzard. The doors were permanently closed so you had to get in through the window just like the car on the show. He expertly climbed into the driver's seat through the window.

"Good luck tonight! Get some ass!" Evan yelled out of his window before speeding away.

Sasha got into her own car and sped over to Bayley's house. She pulled into the drive way with 5 minutes to spare. She jumped out of her car and went up to the door. Before she could knock, Bayley was out the door pulling Sasha with her.

"Keys, please." Bayley asked holding her hand out.

Sasha tossed them to her and got into the passenger seat while Bayley got into the driver's seat of Sasha's car.

As Bayley pulled out of the driveway, Sasha looked over at her. Bayley was wearing jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had a black shirt underneath a grey pullover. She had her hair down, but still sported a Legit Boss headband. She looked hot. Sasha's breath hitched in her throat. She watched Bayley reach over and hold Sasha's hand. Sasha rubbed circles on Bayley's hand with her thumb. She saw a small smile appear on Bayley's face.

"So Bayles, where are we going?" Sasha asked before bringing Bayley's hand to her lips to kiss it.

"It's a surprise." Bayley winked at Sasha before refocusing on the road.

They drove in comfortable silence until Bayley took a back road towards factories.

"Uh Bayley, why are we heading towards factories?"

"Just trust me okay?" Bayley said putting her hand on Sasha's thigh.

"I trust you." Bayley's smile engulfed her face.

She tapped her fingers against Sasha's leg excitedly. Bayley brought them around a corner, and Sasha could feel the music vibrating through the car. She looked up at the sign to see it say Main Event.

"Have you ever been to Main Event before?" Bayley asked.

"Can't say I have."

"Perfect!" Bayley parked Sasha's car.

"Hold on a minute." Bayley said.

She got out of the car and shut the door. She took a step back and ran at the car. She slid across the hood perfectly to the other side. She opened Sasha's door before taking her hand to help her out of the car.

"That was amazing." Sasha laughed before kissing Bayley on the cheek.

Bayley intertwined their fingers before leading them to the door. She pulled it open for Sasha. Sasha walked in and immediately the music hit her. She saw an arcade area, pool tables, bowling alley, gravity ropes, bar, laser tag, a pizza parlor, and a fancier restaurant behind the pool tables.

"This place has a little bit of everything." Bayley smiled at her.

"No kidding! What do you want to do first?" Sasha asked.

"Well I called ahead and have a bowling lane set up for us." Bayley's smile had completely taken over her face at this point.

She grabbed Sasha's hand and led them to their alley. Sasha set the game up while Bayley got their shoes. They quickly switched shoes and began the game. Unknown to Sasha, Bayley is damn good at bowling. Like competition level good. Sasha should've figured this out when one of the bowling attendants gave Bayley a customized bowling ball. Saying Bayley kicked her ass was an understatement. Sasha ordered herself a shot of vodka. She downed it right when Bayley bowled another strike. Bayley came back and sat down next to Sasha. Bayley put her arm around her and lightly ran her fingers up and down Sasha's arm.

"I feel like you should've mentioned that you were a master bowler." Sasha smiled at Bayley.

"Maybe I was just trying to impress you. Did it work?"

"You just bowled a 254. Of course, it worked!" Sasha giggled.

"You mentioned this place has laser tag. Can we do that next?" Sasha asked.

"Of course, babe. Whatever you want." They put their shoes up and headed towards the laser tag.

"Same team or opposite?" Bayley asked once they were inside the waiting zone.

"Opposite." Sasha smirked.

They both suited up. Sasha was on the red team and Bayley was on the blue. They took off in different directions. Sasha easily spotted Bayley. As soon as the signal for them to start, Sasha tagged Bayley in the shoulder. She watched Bayley turn around, but Sasha ducked. She took out several blue members on her way to get behind Bayley. Sasha shot Bayley in the back before kissing her behind her ear.

"Gotcha." Sasha whispered before taking off in a different direction.

Sasha loved the hunt. The thrill it gave her was like none other. She noticed that Bayley was trying to track her. Sasha expertly ducked behind a wall. Bayley walked right past her. Sasha shot her in the shoulder again. Bayley turned around, but didn't see Sasha. This gave Sasha enough time to sneak under the window opening to once again get behind Bayley. She leaned in close to Bayley's ear.

"Looking for somebody?" Bayley jumped and turned around to be face to face with a smirking Sasha.

Bayley looked down at her gun to see if the 5 seconds were up. She looked back up to see that Sasha had disappeared. Sasha watched behind a pillar to see Bayley looking every which way for her. Sasha chuckled before noticing a group of her red team mates heading right towards Bayley. Sasha ran from her cover to Bayley. She grabbed her wrist and brought her to one of the hidden rooms in the back. Sasha noticed that they were completely alone. Out of impulse, Sasha grabbed Bayley's collar and tugged her towards her. Right before their lips could meet, a siren sounded signaling the game was over. Sasha and Bayley jumped apart. Bayley smiled sheepishly at Sasha. Sasha smiled while shaking her head. Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand and led her to the exit. They looked at the leader board to see that Sasha was overall number one and Bayley was second last.

"You're really good at laser tag." Bayley stated looking at the screen.

"I figured it was my time to impress you." Sasha smirked.

Bayley intertwined hers and Sasha's fingers and walked Sasha over to the arcade. They played ski ball, Deal or No Deal, Guitar Hero, you name it. They walked over to the gift shop together. They picked out matching bears. The bears had a t-shirt on it with lettering that said Main Event '14. They walked out hand in hand to Sasha's car. Bayley led Sasha over the passenger's side. She opened and closed the door for Sasha before heading into the driver's seat. Sasha raised the center console, so she could sit closer to Bayley. Bayley wrapped her arm around her, and Sasha laid her head on Bayley's shoulder. Sasha started tracing patterns on Bayley's inner thigh. Bayley quickly placed a kiss on top of Sasha's head. The drive to Bayley's house was much shorter than they had hoped for. Sasha sat up and faced Bayley.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for going on this date with me." Sasha stated with a small smile on her face.

"That makes too of us." Bayley whispered leaning towards Sasha.

Their noses touched, and both of their eyes closed. Sasha could feel Bayley's breath on her lips. Suddenly, a loud banging was heard on the driver's window. Both girls jumped away from each other.

"What the fuck do you two think you are doing?" A fuming Charlotte Flair shouted from outside the glass. Sasha could see Becky standing off to the side pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh shit." Sasha heard Bayley mutter.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Sasha whispered back.

"What gave it away?" Bayley asked bashfully.

Charlotte grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. She grabbed Bayley and pulled her out of the driver's seat. Sasha tried to grab onto Bayley, but Charlotte knocked her hand away. She then reached in and grabbed Sasha arm. She forcefully pulled Sasha out of the car too.

"Inside. Now." Charlotte ordered.

They both did a walk of shame of sorts into the living room of Bayley's house. They both sat down on the couch together. Bayley quickly grabbed Sasha's hand seeking comfort. Sasha instantly intertwined their fingers and rubbed her thumb soothingly on top of it. Charlotte and Becky sat on the love seat across from them. Charlotte was glaring at them while Becky was looking everywhere but them.

"What were you two doing this evening?" Charlotte stated getting right to the point.

Sasha sucked in a deep breath. She channeled her inner Boss before answering.

"We went on a date. What's it to you?" Sasha fired back.

She felt Bayley's grip on her hand tighten. Sasha stared directly into Charlotte's eyes. Sasha could see the anger boiling over in them.

"What's it to me? Did you seriously just ask me that? You're not the one who has to pick up the fucking pieces every time you fuck up! What's it to me? Perhaps you forgot about your fucking make out session with Gabriel!" Charlotte roared slamming her phone down on the coffee table.

Sasha picked up the phone to see a picture of her and Justin making out in the promo room. She tossed the phone away from her.

"Where did you get that?" Sasha stood up completely furious.

"Doesn't matter where I got it! It should have never happened!" Charlotte jumped up as well.

The only thing separating them was the coffee table.

"Stop fucking around with Bayley!" Then suddenly Charlotte's attention snapped to Bayley.

"And you! Why the fuck would you agree to go on a date with her! Especially after everything she's done to you! She's the reason I hear you cry yourself to sleep! She's the reason that you felt like you couldn't come home to us! So please tell me the genius idea for doing this?"

"I beat her in our last match. I was owed a date. It was fantastic by the way. Thanks for asking. We all make mistakes, and I decided to give Sasha another chance. She sounded sincere and truly sorry when she asked if I would still go on that date with her."

"This changes nothing! You are both just fuck buddies!" Charlotte screamed.

Bayley looked down and was in tears. Sasha sat on the couch and hugged Bayley trying to comfort her.

"Charlotte that's enough." Becky stated standing up.

"No, it's not! Nothing has changed! So, what they went on a date? Sasha is still going to—" Becky grabbed Charlotte's face making Charlotte stop and look at her.

"Stop. Bayley knows you just want what's best for her, but she must make her own choices." Becky explained calmly.

Charlotte turned her attention to Bayley. Charlotte grinded her teeth before speaking.

"Bayley, please don't make me pick up the pieces again." Charlotte sighed before heading to her room.

Becky placed a hand on Bayley's shoulder before heading after Charlotte.

"She's right you know. Nothing has changed." Bayley muttered.

"No, she's wrong Bayley. Things have changed. We just went on a date Bayley. That's a step in the right direction isn't it?" Sasha said grabbing Bayley's chin, so she could make Bayley face her. She gently wiped away Bayley's tears before kissing her cheeks.

"Look, I'm not ready to take that next step. I need time to do that. If you can't wait for me, I understand. I do know that this date was special for the both of us. I've never had so much fun in my life. Best date I've ever had hands down." That made Bayley blush.

Sasha kissed her forehead before continuing.

"Bayley, I just don't want to rush anything like that. What we have is amazing. You are my best friend in every way. I want to make sure you're happy, just like how you make sure I'm happy. In my experience, labels always change things. What we have is perfect, and I don't want that to change." Sasha tried to explain.

"I understand where you're coming from, but eventually I'm going to want more. I want to be able to parade you around. I want to be able to point at you and be like this is my better half. I want people to be jealous that you chose me. You just mean a lot to me." Bayley said.

"You mean a lot to me too. Will you give me some time? I mean right now we should really focus on our careers. So, we can become champions and eventually end up on the main roster." Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer." Bayley smiled warmly at Sasha.

Sasha leaned towards Bayley. Their noses touched.

"Oh Charlotte, just like that!" Becky moaned out loud.

Both of their heads snapped towards the hallway.

"Are they?" Sasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea." Bayley replied wide eyed.

They tiptoed over to Charlotte's room. They past Becky's room on the way and saw that it was empty. Sasha put a finger up to her lips as she pressed her ear against the door. She heard panting and moaning. Bayley made a V with her fingers before shoving her tongue through it. Sasha had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Things have just got interesting. They tiptoed back to the living room. Sasha grabbed her keys. Bayley nodded her head and opened the door for Sasha. Bayley then walked Sasha out to her car.

"So, we are never bringing up what we heard in there. Got it?" Bayley ordered.

"You got it. Not our story to tell." Sasha agreed.

Bayley opened the door for Sasha. Sasha got in. Bayley kissed Sasha on the cheek goodbye. Sasha jumped out of the car and spun Bayley around. Sasha wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck. Bayley leaned down closing her eyes. Their lips brushed for a second before they finally kissed. This kiss was different than any kiss they've shared thus far. Sasha could feel the fireworks in it. It was like they both poured all their unspoken words and feelings into it. Sasha barely registered Bayley cupping her face. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow." Bayley breathed.

"Wow is right. Good night Bayley." Sasha smiled before climbing back into her car.

She watched Bayley walk into the house before she left.

Sasha pulled up to her apartment and walked in. She just tossed her keys onto the counter when she received a text.

How'd the date go? -EV Black

It was amazing, but I'm exhausted and have a match tomorrow. Come pick me up tomorrow, and I'll tell you all about it.

You got it. -EV Black

* * *

Sasha could hear the custom Dukes of Hazzard horn of Evan's car. She grabbed her keys and backpack and headed out to his car.

"Seriously? You have the horn too?" She chuckled. Evan's response was to just give her the cheesiest smile she had ever seen.

Sasha threw her backpack into the backseat before crawling into the passenger seat through the window. She put her seat belt on and rolled her eyes at Evan.

"What?" He asked.

"There's a lot about this car that I can't believe you did."

"Like I said girl, it's a chick magnet." They both laughed, and he peeled out on to the open road.

They finally pulled into Full Sail University parking lot. Evan reached back and grabbed Sasha's backpack before climbing out. Sasha was already out of the car waiting for him.

"Do I need to wait out here?" Evan asked.

"No, I'll take you to the common room. Just chill there until I get done."

Sasha brought Evan to a vacant room.

"Snack machine is over there. That TV plays all the televised matches. I have to go get ready."

Sasha left and went to the women's locker room. Emma was already in there getting ready for her match.

"Did you hear the news?" Emma asked.

"What news?" Sasha asked, surprised that Emma was talking to her.

"JBL stripped Paige of the title since she is the Diva's Champion." Sasha's jaw hit the floor.

"That's not all, we are going to have a tournament to crown the new champion! Anyways, good luck tonight Sasha. You're going to need it against the Emma-lution!" Emma giggled at herself before heading out of the locker room.

Sasha finished getting dressed in her wrestling attire when Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte walked into the locker room. Becky quickly got dressed as an Adam Rose Rosebud before exiting the locker room. Bayley smiled over at Sasha and did a small wave while Charlotte wasn't looking.

"Let's get this over with." Charlotte grabbed Sasha and pushed her out of the locker room.

"Seriously, Charlotte? How the hell are we supposed to work together in this match if you won't even look at me?" Sasha stated before they could get to gorilla.

"You're right. I'm just really pissed off about the whole situation. I just wish you wouldn't use Bayley like this. If you want to have fun can't you just find someone else?" Charlotte pleaded.

"Look, I'm not seeing anybody else and we are going on dates. What more do you want?" Sasha groaned in frustration.

"For you to ask her to be your girlfriend and not act like she's this disgusting human being that you can't be seen with at work!" Charlotte and Sasha were nose to nose when Emma came up to gorilla.

"So am I fighting against the team of you two or do I need to go ask JBL for a triple threat match?" Emma asked nonchalantly.

Before either could answer, Charlotte's music kicked on. They walked out to Charlotte's music with Charlotte holding out a cutout of Summer's head. They were doing their best to act like they were friends. So far so good. Emma came out by herself and no partner in sight.

"It doesn't look like she has a partner." Sasha stated to Charlotte.

"Good, I could use an easy night." Charlotte replied.

"You and me both." They gave each other a small smile since they were at least somewhat agreeing.

Then two seconds later a piercing scream was heard. Paige was Emma's partner. Charlotte groaned in annoyance. There goes their easy night.

"Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?" Sasha asked Charlotte.

"You can." Charlotte replied before standing outside ropes on the apron.

Sasha started off with Emma. The bell rang, and Sasha grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair. She then smashed Emma's face into the top turnbuckle. Sasha made fun of the Emma Dance before attempting to throw Emma at the ropes. Emma reversed it. Charlotte expertly sneaked a tag to Sasha. Emma didn't see the tag and flipped Sasha on to her back. Emma turned around just in time to counter Charlotte's punch. Sasha ran at Emma, but Emma tossed Sasha into Charlotte. Both girls were standing in the corner. Charlotte threw Sasha out of harm's way. Emma flipped Charlotte over top of her and Charlotte landed half way across the ring. Emma went for the cover, but Charlotte kicked out right after 1. Emma brought Charlotte over to Paige and made the tag. Emma and Paige performed a double suplex together. Paige went for the cover, but Charlotte again kicked out immediately after 1. Paige grabbed Charlotte by her hair and brought her up to her feet. Charlotte grabbed Paige's leg yanking it out from underneath her. Charlotte twisted Paige's foot in a submission. Paige managed to counter by completely flipping Charlotte. Charlotte made her way over to the corner. She sat and rested against the bottom turnbuckle. Paige ran at her, but Charlotte dodged and got behind her. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Paige from behind. Paige managed to turn them around and back Charlotte into the turnbuckle. Paige then began throwing back elbows into Charlotte's head. Charlotte fell to the mat where Paige went for the cover.

1…

2…

Charlotte kicked out at 2 and a ½! Paige lifted Charlotte by her hair and brought her to her feet. Paige then launched Charlotte across the ring by her hair. Paige tagged Emma in. When Emma went to bring Charlotte to her feet, Charlotte threw a nasty right elbow to Emma's face. This dropped Emma to her knees. Charlotte grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair and stood her up. Charlotte then shoved her knee into Emma's stomach. Charlotte mocked Paige by doing Paige's signature scream at Paige's face. Emma grabbed Charlotte's face and went for a codebreaker! Charlotte flipped over it and crawled to Sasha and made the tag! Emma didn't see the tag and tried to grab Charlotte when she slid out of the ring. Emma turned around to be tackled by Sasha. Sasha grabbed her head and repeatedly threw it into the mat before punching her in the face. Sasha stood up and stomped on Emma's hand. Then Sasha threw Emma into the corner before tagging Charlotte back in. Charlotte and Sasha grabbed Emma's head and threw it back down onto the mat. Charlotte went for the cover. Emma kicked out immediately after 1. Charlotte put Emma's neck on the bottom rope before pressing her leg down onto Emma's neck. Charlotte released when the ref got to the 3 count. Charlotte put Emma into a Figure 4 head lock. Charlotte rolled over and flipped Emma over top of her keeping the hold on. Emma landed on her back in the center of the ring. Charlotte flipped over and started ramming Emma's head into the mat before turning back over grabbing her foot for added pressure. Emma grabbed Charlotte's head and kneed her in the forehead to make her let go. Emma reached for the tag, but Charlotte immediately locked in the hold again. Emma got her feet up and rolled Charlotte back to put her shoulders to the mat.

1…

2…

Charlotte had to release the hold to keep from getting pinned. Emma went for the tag, but ended up getting pulled back to the center of the ring by Charlotte. Charlotte went for an elbow drop, but Emma rolled out of the way. Emma crawled to the corner the same time Charlotte tried to reach Sasha. They made the tag at the same time! Sasha and Paige ran at each other. Paige grabbed and twisted Sasha's arm before giving her a clothesline. Paige lifted her back up and clotheslined her again. Paige screamed into prone Sasha's face before bringing Sasha back to her feet and hitting her with a 3rd clothesline. Paige bounced off the rope and delivered a drop kick to Sasha's face. Paige grabbed Sasha's legs to lock in the Scorpion Lock. Charlotte ran into the ring and drop-kicked Paige's leg to keep her from locking it in. Emma went to throw Charlotte out of the ring, but Charlotte countered and threw Emma out instead. Charlotte got out of the ring and tagged Sasha. Sasha rolled out of the ring. Paige didn't notice the tag and was holding onto her leg. Charlotte ran at her and performed Natural Selection!

1…

2…

3!

Charlotte and Sasha won! Sasha raised Charlotte's hand. They watched as Emma helped Paige out of the ring. They walked out together. They got to the back and both were assaulted by a huge hug. They hugged her back knowing exactly who it was.

"Get out of my way."

Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley turned to see Tyson Kidd standing behind them.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasha said walking right up to Tyson.

"You're in my way. I'm on my way down to the ring." Tyson spat.

"Don't make me call Todd to kick your ass again." Sasha threatened.

He chuckled menacingly before pushing Sasha out of the way.

"You think you can do that and get away with it?" Bayley growled putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson turned around and tensed up. He went to grab Bayley's hand.

"Touch her and you're going to regret it." Charlotte growled.

Sasha went and stood behind Bayley.

"You're lucky you're not guys." Tyson muttered before turning around to walk out.

Charlotte whipped Tyson around and got right in his face.

"You want to say that again?" Charlotte threatened.

Just then, Tyson's music kicked on and he headed out from the curtain.

They all shook their heads and went to the locker room. Sasha and Charlotte got changed. Sasha caught Bayley staring at her. Sasha went up to Bayley and leaned in to kiss Bayley.

"Don't even think about it." Charlotte threatened.

Sasha sighed in frustration. Bayley smiled sheepishly at Sasha before leaning in.

"Just give her some time. I'll work on it. See you later." Bayley whispered before following Charlotte out of the locker room. Sasha finished getting ready and headed to the common room. She arrived to see Evan talking to a small blonde with blue dyed tips.

"Hey, Evan." Sasha said before plopping down in a chair next to him pulling out her phone.

"Sasha do you know Alexa Bliss?" Evan asked signaling to Alexa.

"I believe I've seen you around. The Boss, Sasha Banks. Pleasure to meet you." Sasha smiled holding her hand out to shake it.

Alexa shook her hand, and gave her a polite smile.

"So, are you two?" Alexa asked pointing between Evan and Sasha.

"Me and Evan? Uh no. He's just my best friend." Sasha explained.

"My car is too awesome for her." Evan grinned.

"Please." Sasha scoffed before going back to her phone.

"Well if you guys are ready to go, I could use someone to walk me back to my car." Alexa said.

"Are the rumors true then?" Sasha asked putting her phone down.

"Yeah, I have a stalker of sorts. It's weird since I haven't even debuted yet." Alexa explained.

"What have they done?" Sasha asked curiously.

"It started with flowers and cards on my windshield. Now they have been breaking into my car and taking stuff. It's really starting to creep me out." Alexa answered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll walk you out. Sasha are you ready to go anyways?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I want a shower." Sasha replied.

The trio walked out together. They walked Alexa to her car first. Evan looked around her car and didn't see anything out of place. He had Alexa unlock her car and he checked the backseat and trunk.

"I think you're all clear."

"Thanks Evan." Alexa got into the driver seat.

Sasha and Evan turned and headed towards his General Lee. Evan heard a car clicking like it was dead.

"Shit!" They heard Alexa yell.

Sasha turned to look at Evan. She nodded to him and they walked back over to Alexa.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"I'm not sure. It won't start." Alexa explained.

"Pop the hood. Sasha bring my car over here." Evan stated tossing the keys to Sasha.

Sasha ran and jumped in the driver's seat of Evan's car. She was glad her mom made her learn how to drive a stick shift. She pulled it up next to Alexa's car and saw Evan looking down at the battery. He popped his trunk and grabbed some equipment and a flashlight. Sasha went and stood next to Alexa while Evan worked.

"Do you think he can fix it?" Alexa asked.

"He completely restored his Charger. I think he can fix your car." Sasha smiled.

Alexa laid her head on the steering wheel.

"I'm really thankful you brought him with you today. He's super nice." Alexa commented.

"Yeah he's a good guy. He always seems to know exactly what to say, or when he just needs to listen." Sasha agreed.

"No joke on that. He let me basically tell him my whole life story." Alexa laughed before covering her mouth.

"I understand completely. I accidentally ran into him while I was out running. When I tripped over a branch he was like what's on your mind? Then I just spilled all of my relationship problems to him."

"We were talking about wrestling. He told me he was training to be in NXT. Then I told him how I was struggling with the fact that I wasn't in any live matches yet. He was so kind and sweet about the whole thing. He was telling me how I would get my chance, and he knew I'd be an instant star."

"That's Evan for you. Always the pep talker."

"It's funny, because he really didn't talk at first. I just kind of sat across from him and stared at him. He was finally like can I help you?" She laughed.

"What did you say?" Sasha laughed with her.

"I was like you're cute. Can I have your number? He really didn't know what to say!" They laughed even harder.

"I can only imagine!" Sasha finally commented after she could breathe again.

"He sputtered a lot. He finally spat out 'what'. I busted out laughing and he was as red as a tomato. He was adorable!"

"Hey, try starting it now." Evan hollered, interrupting their fit of laughter.

Alexa tried to start it and it fired right up. Alexa jumped out of her car and gave Evan a big hug.

"Thanks a million!" Alexa kissed Evan on the cheek before getting back into her car and taking off.

Sasha waved her hand in front of Evan's face. He was completely zoned out. Sasha shook his shoulder, and still nothing. She grew frustrated and slapped Evan.

"Ouch, hey! What did you do that for?" Evan hissed grabbing his cheek.

"You completely zoned out."

"Yeah my bad." Evan replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on let's go, Romeo."

"Shut up." Evan stuck his tongue out at her.

They got into Evan's car, and he drove them towards Sasha's apartment.

"So, how did your date go?" Evan asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Sasha's face completely lit up. She had the biggest smile Evan had ever seen on her face.

"So, she took us to this place called Main Event. We bowled, played laser tag, and played video games. It was awesome! We won enough tickets that we both got matching Main Event '14 bears. She looked hella hot too! It was amazing until we got back to her house." Sasha trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"What happened when you got back?"

"Well, Charlotte caught us right before we were about to kiss."

"Who's Charlotte?" Evan asked.

"Oh, right didn't tell you that part. Let me back up first, so it makes sense. I got caught making out with a guy to get into Xtreme to see Bayley."

"Oh yeah, because that was a genius idea." Sasha elbowed Evan hard in the ribs causing him to yelp.

"Not helping, Evan. Anyways, Charlotte is like this extremely overprotective friend of Bayley's. So, when she found out about the gym incident, saying she was furious is putting it lightly. Then Bayley didn't tell Charlotte we were going on a date. That brought her anger to a whole other level."

"So, she is not supportive of whatever it is that you two are."

"That brings me to my second point. She hates that I won't actually become exclusive with Bayley."

"You hate labels. She can't really fault you for that. I mean Bayley is okay with it right?"

"For right now, yes. I know it's not what she wants in the long run."

"Who knows. Maybe things will change." Evan said.

"Bayley is this amazing person. When she walks into a room, everyone instantly lights up. My heart does little flips inside my chest every time I lay eyes on her. I care about her a lot, but what it comes down to is the Championship."

"The Championship?" Evan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I want to be the best. I know I can prove it. When that opportunity presents itself, I will stop at nothing to take it."

"How does that tie in with Bayley?" Evan questioned, still lost as to where Sasha was going with this.

"I will stop at nothing to become the best. That means I will do whatever it takes to become Champion."

"So, even at the risk of hurting and losing Bayley…" Evan trailed off.

"Whatever it takes." Sasha confirmed.

"What happens after you win? Won't it be lonely at the top."

"That's just something I'll have to deal with when the time comes."

"I guess I'm more like Bayley in that regard."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't sacrifice my relationship for a belt. That's just not in my nature."

"She has to know that when it comes to work, you have to check relationships and personal stuff at the door." Sasha explained.

"I think she's starting to understand that the hard way." Evan commented.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"I saw that match where this tall blonde chick was her tag team partner and turned her back on her during a match with you and Summer."

"That's Charlotte."

Evan shook his head in disbelief before quickly glancing at Sasha to see if she was joking.

"The overprotective big sister of your girlfriend, not girlfriend is the same person who turned her back on her?"

"Yeah."

"That's messed up." Evan stated.

The rest of the drive was in silence. They arrived at Sasha's apartment. They got out and Evan walked Sasha to her door.

"Thanks, Evan. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I can introduce you to Bayley tomorrow."

"You got it. And just remember, if you want into Xtreme just call me. I won't even charge you a kiss!" Sasha rolled her eyes and shut the door.

Sorry about Charlotte tonight. -My Hugger

It's okay. I just miss you.

I miss you too. I'm like on permanent house arrest right now. -My Hugger

I thought you were going to work on it.

That's what got me on PERMANENT house arrest. It was just normal house arrest, but I failed miserably. -My Hugger

Just hug her!

How do you think I ended up at this point? I tried that, begged, and pleated. That did not go over well. -The Hugger

Well hopefully with time she will see that I'm trying, and give me another chance. Just like you babe.

Maybe you're right, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow. Night gorgeous! -The Hugger

Goodnight, Lo— **Was I just about to write love? What the hell is wrong with me?** Sasha shook her head.

Goodnight, My Hugger.


	7. Chapter 7

Bayley waited behind the curtain for Charlotte and Sasha. As soon as they came out, Bayley tackled them both into a bear hug. Her and Becky were shocked that not only did they manage to be on the same page, they actually won the match!

"Get out of my way."

Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley turned to see Tyson Kidd standing behind them. Bayley was surprised to see Tyson. Last she heard, he was reprimanded for starting the fight with Todd. Plus, they found out later on that he did end up suffering a neck injury from the chair.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasha said walking right up to Tyson. Bayley could tell that Sasha was still pist about how he treated her.

"You're in my way. I'm on my way down to the ring." Tyson spat.

"Don't make me call Todd to kick your ass again." Sasha threatened. Bayley had to suppress her laugh. He chuckled menacingly before pushing Sasha out of the way. **He did not just lay his hands on my girl!**

"You think you can do that and get away with it?" Bayley growled putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson turned around and tensed up. He went to grab Bayley's hand.

"Touch her and you're going to regret it." Charlotte growled. Bayley knew that Sasha went to stand behind her, because she touched the small of her back.

"You're lucky you're not guys." Tyson muttered before turning around to walk out. **Oh, you should not have said that.** Bayley glanced over at Charlotte. Her face turned beet red. Charlotte whipped Tyson around and got right in his face.

"You want to say that again?" Charlotte threatened.

Just then, Tyson's music kicked on and he headed out from the curtain.

They all shook their heads and went to the locker room. **I might need to let Todd and Mike know that he's back.** Bayley looked up to see that they were already at the locker room. Sasha and Charlotte began to get changed. Sasha looked like a bombshell like normal. Sasha shrugged off her wrestling bottoms and replaced them with a black thong. Bayley's mouth went dry. Sasha seemed to realize she was being watched. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Bayley. She turned on her heel and walked up to Bayley. She grabbed Bayley's chin and lowered it down, so she could kiss her.

"Don't even think about it." Charlotte threatened.

Sasha sighed in frustration. Bayley smiled sheepishly at Sasha before leaning in to her ear.

"Just give her some time. I'll work on it. See you later." Bayley whispered before following Charlotte out of the locker room.

The walk to the car was quiet. Becky had pulled the car around, and was waiting for them. Charlotte and Bayley packed their bags into the trunk of the car. Charlotte road shotgun, and Bayley hopped in the back. Bayley watched the streets go by. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Becky put her hand on Charlotte's knee to stop it from bouncing. **Great, she's worked up.** Any time Charlotte's knee bounced it meant she was worked up about something. Bayley knew it had to be about herself and Sasha.

"I'll cook tonight guys. No need to order out." Bayley declared.

"Yes!" Becky exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"Thanks Bayley-Wayley." Charlotte answered.

As soon as they were home, Bayley set to work. Bayley decided to make her homemade lasagna. Becky sat on a stool watching Bayley work. Bayley turned to see Becky getting ready to dip her finger into Bayley's homemade alfredo sauce.

"Don't you dare!" Bayley yelled.

Becky almost fell off of the chair.

"Shit, Lass! You scared me to pieces!" Becky stated grabbing her heart for emphases.

"Don't touch the food until I have it served on your plate!" Bayley ordered.

"So, how was your date? I wanted to ask you that night, but Charlotte was uh being Charlotte." Becky chuckled.

"It was amazing! I took her to Main Event, and I impressed her with my mad bowling skills! I put my arm around her, and she was just like a glowing angel. Like my own personal slice of heaven! Then she asked if we could play laser tag, and she totally kicked my ass at that. While we were playing, she would sneak up behind me and kiss me behind my ear. I'd turn to find her gone already. Then she saw her team making their way towards me. She grabbed me and brought me to a secluded room. She went to kiss me, but the buzzer sounded scaring us both half to death! She was number one overall in the game! We then played arcade games and got matching bears!" Bayley was beaming at Becky.

Becky chuckled and wrapped her arms around Bayley, laying her head on Bayley's back.

"I'm glad you two made up. You both looked so happy together."

"We have a long way to go. Charlotte is right about one thing. She's not wanting to go to the next step." Becky felt Bayley sigh heavily.

"Have you two talked about it?" Becky said before going back to her stool.

"She doesn't want to ruin what we already have. What we have is perfect, and she's afraid putting a label on it will change that. I'm not sure how. I mean she gets jealous if I'm with someone else, and the same goes for her. I just want to show her off to everyone. I want to be like this gorgeous girl is mine." Bayley started to tear up.

"Don't cry Bayley-Wayley. I'm sure it'll work out. I mean she did call you and ask you on the date."

"Yeah, that's true. She just needs more time I suppose."

Bayley finished making the lasagna and served it.

"You made my favorite?" Charlotte asked.

"I did. Hope you like it." Bayley smiled warmly at Charlotte.

Becky and Bayley watched Charlotte take the first bite. They watched as Charlotte seemed to melt in her seat.

"You've out done yourself this time." Charlotte chuckled.

Bayley clapped her hands together. Becky and Bayley quickly dug in. In no time, all the lasagna was gone.

"So Bayley, why did you decide to make my favorite?" Charlotte asked while laying a hand over her stomach.

"Why does there have to be an occasion? Maybe I just wanted to spoil my favorite ladies." Charlotte scoffed at Bayley's comment.

"Or it might be me trying to soften you up for this next conversation." Bayley mumbled.

Charlotte crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Bayley. Becky pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing already how this conversation was going to end.

"It's about Sasha. Look—"

"Of course it's about Sasha when is it not about Sasha?" Charlotte growled.

"Charlotte, please." Bayley pleaded.

Charlotte sighed and waved her hand to signal Bayley to continue.

"Sasha was the one who called me, and asked me to go out on a date with her. Sure she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend yet, but I mean it is a step in the right direction."

"And her excuse about Justin?"

"She just wanted to see me since I was avoiding her. She knew you and Becky wouldn't let her in to Xtreme, so she had to find a different way. Unfortunately, she owed Justin which is how they ended up in the Promo Room."

"Bayley, is this truly what you want?" Charlotte sighed.

"Yes, I just want you to give it a chance."

"I did. Don't forget that! I was 100% all for you guys! That was until she did that with Justin! When you broke down in your room! You want me to overlook that? You want me to just ignore all of my instincts, and let you walk down this path?"

Bayley was silent. Bayley dropped her head down to look at the table instead of Charlotte. Bayley knew she would have to go to her last resort. Bayley wrapped Charlotte in the biggest Bayley hug she could summon. Charlotte went rigid, and refused to hug her back.

"Charlotte, can I talk to you in the other room, please." Becky stood up.

She grabbed Charlotte and pulled her out of Bayley's grasp. Bayley sighed and pulled out her phone. She texted the one girl her mind was always on.

Sorry about Charlotte tonight.

It's okay. I just miss you. -The Boss

I miss you too. I'm like on permanent house arrest right now.

I thought you were going to work on it. -The Boss

That's what got me on PERMANENT house arrest. It was just normal house arrest, but I failed miserably.

Just hug her! -The Boss

How do you think I ended up at this point? I tried that, begged, and pleated. That did not go over well.

Well hopefully with time she will see that I'm trying, and give me another chance. Just like you babe. -The Boss

Maybe you're right, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow. Night gorgeous!

Goodnight, My Hugger. -The Boss

Bayley smiled at Sasha's response.

Charlotte and Becky walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Just give me some time okay? Besides we need to head to bed we have training in the morning." Charlotte put her hand on Bayley's arm before heading to bed.

Bayley quickly followed suit.

As soon as they walked in through the doors, Bayley was tackled into a hug. She looked up to see her favorite brunette clutching her.

"Sasha, how did you get into Xtreme?" Bayley asked while hugging her back.

"She got in because of me." A tall young man shrugged walking towards the group.

Bayley grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled her back.

"You didn't make out with him to get in here did you?" Sasha punched Bayley in the arm.

"Hey! That was a legitimate question!" Bayley scowled while rubbed her arm.

"Evan is my best friend. He let me in here."

"She owes me Taco Bell." Evan smirked.

"Whatever, that stuff will make your abs disappear." Sasha replied.

"These abs?" Evan raised his shirt to show off his extremely defined 8 pack.

"Damn boy!" Bayley whistled.

"Evan Black. Pleasure to meet the famed Bayley. I've heard a lot about you." Evan smiled warmly sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bayley smiled before shaking his hand.

"So, might as well hit the gym while we are here." Evan stated before turning on his heel to head back to the gym equipment.

Bayley and crew followed his lead. Bayley ended up on a treadmill next to Evan.

"Hey Bayley, how long have you been training with Mike and Todd?" Evan asked breaking the silence.

"Since they opened. How about you?"

"Not too long after. When I'm not fixing cars or helping with the junk yard, I'm training. I can't wait to get in to NXT. I love the thrill of fighting."

"That's awesome! I can't wait until you join us! Has Mike and Todd put you in any shadow matches yet?" Bayley asked curiously.

"My first shadow match is tomorrow against Aiden English."

"The Artist Aiden English? I didn't realize he joined the gym." Bayley commented.

"He didn't. Mike asked Aiden if he minded giving me a match at the gym. Aiden hasn't been competing lately and he said it would help him keep in ring shape." Evan explained.

"We would love to watch you compete if you don't mind."

"I would love to have you guys here! Sasha told me she was coming, but hadn't had a chance to talk to you about it."

"Hey, a friend of Sasha's is a friend of mine."

The rest of the workout was in comfortable silence. **Sasha knows how to pick some pretty awesome friends.** Bayley thought.

"Hey Bayley, we all are going to get food. Are you wanting to come with us?" Charlotte asked walking up to Bayley.

"Sure. Evan, you want to tag along?" Bayley asked turning her attention to Evan.

"I would love to. Do you mind?" Evan asked looking at Charlotte for her permission.

"More the merrier." Charlotte smiled and gave a nod to Evan.

They changed clothes and headed out to the parking lot. Evan walked over to The General Lee where Sasha was already sitting in the passenger's seat.

"That car is awesome!" Bayley yelled before sprinting over to it.

She walked a full circle around it before looking at the roof to see the confederate flag.

"It looks just like the show!" Bayley beamed.

Evan smiled before climbing in through the window and plopping into the driver's seat. He proceeded to honk the horn. The dixie horn theme played. Bayley started laughing and covered her mouth. Charlotte smiled and led Bayley to her car.

"Told you it's a lady's car." Evan smirked at Sasha.

She punched him in the arm. He chuckled before gunning the car after Charlotte.

They pulled into a fancy restaurant. Charlotte led them to a private table in the back. They all took their seats and ordered.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bayley announced.

"I have to go too." Sasha said before following Bayley.

They entered the bathroom together. Sasha checked the stalls before sauntering over to Bayley. She was about to kiss her when the door slammed open. Sasha jumped away from Bayley.

"Sasha! It's so good to see you!" Summer Rae exclaimed pulling Sasha into a hug before giving her air kisses.

Bayley cleared her throat gaining Summer's attention.

"What's this wrestling wannabe doing here?" Summer asked in complete disgust.

"Wrestling wannabe? Summer have you not seen her matches lately? She's becoming a wrestling legend! Her ring skills are amazing!" Sasha defended.

"Are you seriously sticking up for this loser? What happened to the BFFs?" Summer asked sounding appalled.

"Summer you've been in movies and on Raw. You left us! Bayley taught me that we can get to the top by hard work! It's a hell of a lot more satisfying earning opportunities than them being handed to me."

"I won't forget this!" Summer screeched before storming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Bayley said nudging Sasha's shoulder with her own.

"Anytime Babe. Nobody gets to make fun of my girl." Sasha smiled before kissing Bayley on the cheek.

They both used the bathroom and headed back to the table. Bayley noticed that Charlotte smiled at Sasha. **Totally weird. Note to self, ask Charlotte why she is creepily smiling at Sasha.**

"Bayley is coming to my shadow match against Aiden. You all are welcome to come to it." Evan announced.

"Aye, we would love to watch some awesome upcoming talent!" Becky said giving Evan a thumbs up.

"That's great. Be at Xtreme at 2:00pm."

After they ate they all headed to Bayley's house. Charlotte and Becky sat together on the love seat. Bayley sat on the end of the couch with Sasha laying against her. Evan was sprawled out on the other side using Sasha's laptop.

"Do you have a wrestling outfit?" Charlotte asked Evan.

He looked up from the computer and shook his head no. Charlotte was off the loveseat in seconds. She pulled Evan to his feet.

"Becky, go get my tape measure. Sasha and Bayley go get my fabric from my closet." Charlotte commanded.

Bayley and Sasha went into Charlotte's room. Bayley tripped on the nightstand and fell right onto Sasha. They both fell to the ground with Bayley on top of Sasha. Their noses were touching. Bayley's eyes fluttered closed as she brushed her lips against Sasha. She felt Sasha put her hands on Bayley's neck. Bayley felt Sasha pull her down to close the gap. The kiss was gentle at first. Sasha pulled Bayley down more to deepen the kiss. Sasha then bit down on Bayley's lip causing a moan to slip out of her mouth. Sasha began sucking on Bayley's bottom lip. Bayley put her hand underneath Sasha's shirt to cup her breast. Bayley felt Sasha moan while sucking her bottom lip. Bayley pulled Sasha's bra down so she could flick her thumb across her nipple. Sasha released Bayley's lip. Sasha tilted her head all the way back. Bayley traced her tongue down the center of Sasha's neck. She bit down on the side of her neck and began sucking on it. Bayley knew there would be bruise, but she wanted everyone to know that she was hers.

"Lasses what's taking so long?" Becky asked walking into Charlotte's room.

"Really? On Charlotte's floor?" Becky shook her head at her two friends.

Bayley rolled off of Sasha, both girls completely out of breath.

"Please don't tell Charlotte." Sasha asked once she had enough air.

"I think she's going to figure it out, Lass." Becky stated pointing to Sasha's neck.

Sasha pulled her phone out and turned her camera on to see the hickey that Bayley put on her neck. Sasha glared at Bayley. Bayley had a sheepish grin on her face.

"You did this on purpose." Sasha stated.

"Maybe." Bayley grinned.

"This is going to be a bitch to cover up." Sasha replied looking at the purple mark invading her tan skin.

Becky chuckled before helping them both to their feet. Becky helped them grab the fabric and headed back to the living room. Bayley noticed Evan raise an eyebrow at Sasha's bruise. Sasha whispered something to Evan and he just nodded his head. **Okay maybe they aren't just friends.** Bayley thought. Her heart started to beat harder in her chest. She slumped on to the couch. Sasha seemed to notice that Bayley wasn't acting the same. She placed a kiss on Bayley's cheek before cuddling into Bayley. Charlotte pulled Evan to the middle of the living room. She started her work by measuring his waist and having Becky write numbers down.

"Any of these fabrics appeal to you?" Charlotte asked.

While Evan picked through the fabric selection, Charlotte set up her sewing machine. Sasha, Bayley, and Becky started pulling out Fabrics and holding it up to Evan. He grabbed a dark yellow and black checkered pattern. It looked almost metallic. He held it up for the group to inspect. Charlotte took it from him and immediately went to work. In 30 minutes, she had a pair of shorts made to fit Evan. He went to the bathroom and tried them on. He came out for them all to look at.

"It's missing something." Bayley stated.

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"How about Charlotte stiches him two back pockets?" Sasha suggested.

"Ya and have Charlotte stick this solid black bandana into one of the pockets." Becky agreed.

"I want these patches on the front. One on each leg." Evan stated holding up an NXT patch and an Xtreme Wrestling patch.

Charlotte nodded and went to work adding the finishing touches. She finished and handed them back to Evan.

He came back out and all the girls studied him. They all smiled and nodded in approval. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

"Thanks guys for helping me out, but I need to get back to the shop. Sasha do you want me to take you home or do you want to hang out here for a while?" Evan asked.

Sasha looked at Bayley. Bayley intertwined her fingers with Sasha. That was a good enough answer for her.

"I'm going to stay here. I'll see you at Xtreme tomorrow. Don't work too hard tonight." Sasha let go of Bayley's hand to walk Evan out to his car.

"I really like him. He seems like a fine young lad." Becky announced as soon as the door shut.

"I agree. He seems to keep Sasha grounded and out of trouble. What do you think Bayley-Wayley?" Charlotte added.

"I think it's great that she has a best friend that she can rely on like how I rely on you guys." Sasha came back into the house.

"Hey Bayles, how about we go take a shower?" Sasha winked.

Bayley was instantly up and following her to Bayley's master bath. Sasha dropped all of her clothes in a matter of seconds. Bayley's jaw was practically on the floor. Sasha smiled before strolling up to Bayley. She used her index finger to close Bayley's mouth. She then placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Clothes off." Sasha ordered before starting the shower.

Bayley watched Sasha get in the shower before doing what she was told. She joined Sasha in the shower hugging Sasha from behind. Sasha turned and pushed down on Bayley's shoulders. Bayley got down on her knees. Sasha rested her back against the wall of the shower. She took her right leg and rested it on Bayley's shoulder. Bayley's eyes lit up with lust. Bayley started with kisses on Sasha's right inner thigh. Then she made her way ever so slowly to Sasha's center. Sasha grabbed a fist full of Bayley's hair to keep herself grounded. Bayley finally began running her tongue slowly from her to clit to her entrance. Her tongue was completely flat taking all of her in.

"Oh Bayley…" Sasha's voice quivered.

Her voice sounded so sexy that it warmed Bayley to her core.

She traced her tongue back up to Sasha's clit before kissing it. She gave it a teasing flick of her tongue. Sasha's grip on her hair tightened. She felt Sasha tug Bayley's head forward. Bayley began sucking on her clit.

"Fuck…" Sasha whispered tilting her head back.

Bayley sat down and positioned Sasha directly over her. She shoved her tongue as deep as possible into Sasha. She felt Sasha start grinding in time with her tongue thrusts. Bayley used her right hand to massage Sasha's clit as she used her left hand to rub her own. Bayley moaned loudly, already soaked with arousal.

"Bayley!" Bayley's moan made Sasha moan louder.

Bayley felt Sasha's muscles all start to tighten and quiver. Bayley switched to her tongue sucking Sasha's clit and two fingers inside of Sasha. She curled her fingers inside of Sasha. Sasha started panting harder and breathing harder. She came all over Bayley's fingers. Bayley stuck her fingers in her mouth never losing eye contact with Sasha. Sasha's legs buckled, and she ended up in Bayley's lap.

"Struggling with words?" Bayley smiled.

"Wow…" Sasha whispered.

She leaned in and kissed Bayley as lovingly as possible.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself." Bayley sighed with content.

"Oh I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

They both got to their feet. Bayley ran her hair under the water. Bayley grabbed the shampoo. Before she could put some in her hands, Sasha snatched it out of her hands. Sasha poured it into her hands and rubbed them together. Sasha then ran her fingers through Bayley's hair. She gently messaged it into her hair. Bayley's head dropped down to allow Sasha total access to her head.

"This is amazing." Bayley whispered.

Sasha chuckled before pushing Bayley back into the water and rinsing the soap out. Sasha grabbed the loofah and body wash. She poured the body wash onto the loofah. Sasha began with small circles on her shoulders. She ran the sponge up and down her neck before running it down between her breasts. Sasha smiled mischievously before putting some of the soap into her left hand. She began palming Bayley's breast. Bayley fell back, but ended up resting against the wall. Sasha put her leg in between Bayley's. Bayley began grinding against Sasha's leg desperate for contact. Sasha trailed the loofah down her abs. Sasha dropped the loofah onto the ground. Sasha removed her leg and replaced it with one finger inside of her.

"Sasha…" Bayley whispered.

"Yes?" Sasha replied huskily.

"I need more." Bayley begged.

Sasha smiled before adding another finger. Bayley started grinding faster and faster. Sasha added her ring finger completely filling Bayley up.

"God! Sash!" Bayley moaned loudly.

Once Sasha began curling her fingers, Bayley lasted maybe two minutes. Sasha took a play out of Bayley's book and stuck all three fingers in her mouth cleaning them off. Bayley bit her lip at the site of Sasha cleaning up her mess.

"Satisfied?" Sasha asked.

"You have no idea." Bayley replied out of breath.

* * *

The group was at Xtreme Wrestling by 1:30pm. They wanted to be there in plenty of time for Evan's match. Bayley watched as Charlotte, Mike, and Todd discussed strategy with Evan. Sasha stood next to Bayley watching Evan like a hawk.

"Are you worried?" Bayley asked.

"A little. I mean he's practically a brother to me. I'm just overprotective."

"The Artist has arrived." Aiden announced as he walked into the gym.

Behind him was Alexa Bliss. She walked up to Sasha and Bayley.

"Hey Lex." Sasha greeted.

"Hey Sash. Thanks for letting me know about the match. I wouldn't have missed it for anything." Alexa smiled.

They watched Aiden get into the ring and start stretching. Then their attention turned back to Evan.

"He looks nervous." Alexa pointed out.

"We were all nervous for our first match." Bayley replied.

"I'll go talk to him." Sasha declared before walking over to Sasha.

"I don't think we've had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Alexa Bliss." Alexa said holding her hand out to Bayley.

"Bayley Martinez." Bayley replied politely shaking her hand.

"You think he'll win? Aiden has some pretty impressive wins under his belt." Alexa asked.

"Considering that Sasha has gotten him to stop shaking, he might have a chance now."

"Alright guys. It's Two O' Clock. Wrestlers in the ring. Spectators take your seats." Mike ordered.

He was dressed up as a typical WWE Referee. Evan held his hand out for Aiden to shake. Instead, Aiden slapped it out of the way. Evan's eyebrows narrowed at the action. Evan and Aiden locked up. Aiden disengaged, and slapped Evan in the face. Aiden turned his attention to the spectators and laughed. Aiden turned back. Evan decked him in the face. He then performed a Biel Throw and tossed Aiden across the ring. Aiden sat up to then be put in an inverted DDT. Evan walked to the ropes and performed a springboard frog splash. Aiden lifted his knees up and caught Evan square in the ribs. Aiden got up and brought Evan to his feet. Aiden then performed the Director's Cut.

1…

2…

Evan kicked out at 2 and ½! Aiden sat up and looked at Mike in disbelief. He raised 3 fingers up to Mike. Mike shook his head no. Aiden got up and again brought Evan to his feet. He went for the Director's cut again. Evan pushed him off of him. Aiden rebounded off the ropes and came sprinting back to Evan. Evan hit him a clothesline. Aiden immediately jumped up to be hit by another clothesline. When Aiden got up the third time, Evan used the ropes to hit a springboard crossbody. Evan helped Aiden to his feet. As soon as Aiden was up right, Evan hit him with a superkick to the jaw. Aiden fell backwards on to the mat. Evan grabbed Aiden and hit his finisher the Deadlift Powerbomb! Then Evan positioned Aiden for a top rope maneuver. Evan climbed the turnbuckle. He pointed at the sky before making the sign of a cross. He jumped and performed a perfect corkscrew moonsault. He landed it successfully! He covered Aiden for the pin.

1…

2…

3!

Evan stood up to have his hand held high in the air by Mike and Todd.

"The winner of this shadow match is Evan Black!" Todd announced.

All the girls rushed to the ring. Sasha threw a towel at Evan to wipe down with. Aiden sat up with the help of Mike. Evan turned to offer his hand to Aiden. Aiden did take it this time.

"Good match." Aiden stated before getting out of the ring and heading towards the exit.

"You won!" Bayley yelled wrapping Evan up in a hug.

"Damn that was crazy!" Becky exclaimed giving Evan a hug after Bayley.

"Did I make you proud, Boss?" Evan smirked at Sasha.

"The Boss is proud of you, dork." Sasha chuckled before getting her hug from Evan.

"Alexa? You came?" Evan asked incredulous.

"Of course, I came! I wasn't missing your first match! You'll be in NXT in no time." Evan smiled brightly before hugging Alexa.

Bayley noticed Sasha's eyebrow raise when Alexa got a longer hug than anybody else.

"I'm going to hit the showers." Evan announced.

"Hurry, up! We need to celebrate!" Alexa hollered after him.

10 minutes later, Evan was out, and everyone was getting into their vehicles. They went to a popular bar. They sat in a booth while they were served their beverages. They lifted them high into the air.

"A toast to Evan. One match down, a few thousand to go!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Here! Here!" The group cheered together.

Bayley downed her beer and got up to get another. Evan followed her to the bar. They placed their order and waited for the bartender to grab their drinks.

"Bayley. Got a sec?" Evan asked once the bartender gave them their drinks.

"Sure." Bayley said.

She followed Evan to a private corner of the bar.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasha." Evan said.

Bayley's heart stopped in her chest. She felt the heat flow straight to her face.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You two aren't a thing, right?" Bayley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Evan busted out laughing, much to Bayley's confusion.

"Dude, she's like my little sister!" Evan finally choked out.

"Oh, thank God!" Bayley sighed heavily.

"That's the thing. She is a sister to me. We look out for each other. You and I will get along great as long as you don't hurt her." Evan warned.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've fallen hard for her. I'm not going to do anything to mess that up."

"I know she doesn't always act like it, but trust me she's fallen for you too. Rather she wants to admit it or not." Evan smirked at Sasha's stubbornness.

Bayley's heart skipped a beat at the news. Sasha, the Sasha Banks, has fallen for her. Evan's words kept replaying in her head.

"Come on. We need to get back to the table." Evan stated leading Bayley back to the table.

Bayley sat down and felt Sasha's hand on her thigh. Bayley smiled warmly to Sasha.

"Bayley?" Bayley's smile faltered.

Bayley knew that voice. It was the voice that always haunts. The voice from the one person she never wanted to see again. The one person who completely crushed her entire world. She looked up to see if her fears were true.

"H-hello Laura." The blonde smiled warmly back at Bayley.

Then she noticed Sasha, who's grip tightened on Bayley's thigh.

"Who's your friend, Bayley?" Laura forced a smile.

Charlotte stood up and went to stand behind Bayley. Charlotte put her hand on Bayley's shoulder, lending her some comfort.

"This is Sasha. My—"

"What's it to you?" Sasha interrupted.

Everyone at the table stared at Sasha in shock. Their eyes shifted back to Laura.

"My do we have a feisty one." Laura raised an eyebrow to Sasha.

Sasha's teeth clenched together tightly. Bayley could tell that Sasha was in protective mode. Sasha turned her body to cover most of Bayley from Laura's line of sight. Charlotte's grip tightened trying to keep Bayley from bolting.

"And who's the blonde? Your body guard?" Laura smarted off.

"Overprotective sister, and I'm not afraid to put hoes in their place." Charlotte spat.

"So, she told you then. What about you Miss Feisty? Did Bayley tell you too?" Laura smirked.

Sasha looked at Bayley in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Those three words was all it took.

Bayley was out of her chair and out of the bar. She was half way to Xtreme Wrestling when Sasha finally caught up to her. Sasha grabbed her hand and pulled hard. Bayley stopped suddenly. She turned around with her fist in the air ready to strike. She blinked and realized it was Sasha. Her fist dropped out of the air. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. In actuality, it was only a couple of minutes. Sasha held her arms out to Bayley. Bayley sprinted into them gripping Sasha into the tightest hug she could muster. Bayley cried hard into Sasha's arms. Sasha rubbed Bayley's hair soothingly.

"Shh… Love. It's okay. I'm here. You're okay." Sasha cooed.

Bayley finally calmed down to where she could speak. Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand and they continued the walk to Xtreme.

"Bayley, are you okay?" Sasha asked breaking the silence.

"Honestly? No." Bayley answered.

Sasha ran her thumb over Bayley's hand trying to soothe her.

"Do you know who that was?" Bayley asked, her voice cracking.

"Laura. Your ex-girlfriend." Sasha answered.

"Not exactly." Bayley whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

She felt Bayley's grip tighten.

"She's my ex-fiancé." Sasha stopped walking.

Fresh tears began falling down her face.

"Oh Bayley." Sasha wiped away Bayley's tears.

She pulled Bayley into a hug. Bayley's whole body shook. Sasha tried rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Bayley speak. Stay with me." Sasha pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Bayley whispered.

"Bayles, don't be sorry. Baby, please."

"I lied to you! I told you that we just broke it off once I got my WWE invite! It wasn't true!" Bayley screamed.

"Bayley, stop. Breathe. Maybe you just need to tell someone the truth. Maybe you will feel like a weight will be lifted off your shoulders. You can tell me. I promise Bayley, this doesn't change anything." Bayley took a deep breath.

"We were dating while we were both in the Shimmer Promotion. She was cheating on me the whole time, but I couldn't let her go. I kept taking her back. Things changed once I asked her to marry me. She became more attentive. I thought we finally got past the whole cheating thing. Things were finally looking up. Then our wedding day came. My sister went to check to see if she was ready for pictures. She walked in on Laura having sex with one of the groomsmen. I was devastated when I found out. My Shimmer Days really sucked after that. I applied to WWE and other promotions daily, so I could get out of that hell hole. Then finally I received the WWE offer. As you can imagine, I was ready to get the hell out of dodge. So I packed up and left. Last I heard, she married that groomsmen after she got pregnant."

"Bayley, why did you keep going back?" Sasha asked.

She tucked a strand of hair behind Bayley's ear.

"Because I loved her. We always found our way back to each other. She meant the world to me. A part of me died that day when I found out. In reality, nothing ever changed for her." Bayley muttered.

Sasha grabbed Bayley's face and forced her to look at her.

"Bayley, you are an amazing, wonderful, huggable, lovable, person I have ever met. Anybody would be lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you. Don't you ever forget that. Do you understand me? You are so much better than her, and fuck her for not realizing that. You have the Boss, Irish Lass Kicker, and the Queen in your corner! Cheer up Bayley. I'll order pizza, we'll turn on Cars, and we will cuddle. I am so happy you've come into my life."

Bayley smiled great big before tackling her into a huge hug again.

"I have to know something before we go." Bayley stated.

"What's that?"

"What happened after I left?"

"You owe Charlotte for keeping me from going to jail." Sasha smirked.

"That's my girl." Bayley laughed.

"Damn right and don't you forget it." Sasha said intertwining her fingers with Bayley's.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasha turned on Cars and ordered pizza just like she said. She and Bayley dug into the pizza as the movie began. Once they finished the pizza, Bayley cuddled into Sasha. Sasha wrapped her arms around her as tightly as possible. Bayley grabbed a plush blanket and covered them both. Bayley looked behind her to Sasha. She quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Sasha asked.

"For listening. You're right. I do feel better. It's time to forget the past, and enjoy the present. Cause right now I have the Boss." Bayley smiled.

"And I have the Hugger." Sasha smiled back.

The front door opened to reveal a livid Charlotte and a tense Becky. As soon as Charlotte laid eyes on Bayley she ran over and hugged Bayley as tightly as she could.

"Bayley, I'm so sorry! I should've knocked her teeth down her throat!" Charlotte exclaimed crushing Bayley.

"No, Charlotte. I shouldn't have run. I just didn't expect her to show up out of the blue. Besides if you punched her lights out, I'm not so sure we could've bailed you out of jail."

"That's what I told her! Lass I spent almost everything I had to get here! How was I going to get you out of prison? Look Bayley-Wayley is alright. Cuddled up with Sasha and watching Cars. Just like I said she would be." Becky sighed.

"Charlotte, Becky's right. I feel a lot better now, but I'm exhausted. We will talk about your murder plan in the morning. Let's go Sasha."

Sasha scrambled off the couch to catch up to Bayley. They cuddled together in Bayley's amazing bed.

"I meant what I said. This doesn't change anything Bayles." Sasha said breaking the silence.

"I know, but it's going to take time. It's part of my past that I never want to revisit."

"I understand, but we will get through this." Bayley hummed in agreement.

In seconds, Sasha could hear the deep rhythmic breathing of Bayley. It eventually lulled her to sleep too.

* * *

Sasha's phone buzzed in her pocket waking her up. **Who the hell is brave enough to text me at 7 am?** She pulls out her phone to see a text from Evan.

Hey, are you coming home today? -EV Black

I don't know. Maybe. Why what's up?

Alexa just called, and her car broke down. I'm heading out with the tow truck to pick her and her car up. I'm going to need help with the paperwork. -EV Black

I'll be home soon. See you there.

"Hey Bayley, wake up."

"Hm…" Bayley groaned.

"Baby come on." Sasha said giving Bayley a nudge.

"What? Can't we go back to sleep." Bayley mumbled before wrapping her arms around Sasha's waist.

"I wish, but I have to get going." Now that woke Bayley up.

"What? Why?" Bayley asked sitting up.

"Evan needs help in the car shop. He's awful with the paperwork and forms. I take care of the paperwork while he fixes the cars."

"Oh, I see. That's fine. I think Charlotte has been wanting a me and her day anyways. I'll see you later though, right?" Bayley asked.

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sasha said before placing a soft kiss on Bayley's lips.

Then she was up and walked out of the house to head towards Evan's. Well she should say their house. The apartment Sasha was staying at decided to raise the rent up $100, and it was already expensive. She couldn't afford that. Evan asked her if she wanted to move in with him. He did have a spare bedroom after all. She agreed practically right away. She does care about Bayley, but she definitely wasn't ready for the living together step. Besides, Evan was like a brother to her. Before she knew it, she was at their shared home. It wasn't anything fancy. Just an older ranch style house. The detached garage was Evan's shop. She just parked her car under the car port when she heard the tow truck horn. She got out and walked over to the garage. Evan was unhooking the car. Alexa stood awkwardly by the door.

"Hey, Alexa." Sasha called out walking over to here. Sasha noticed the relief that flooded her face.

"Oh, hey Sasha." Alexa quickly replied.

"While Evan works on the car, I need you to come with me and fill out some paperwork." Sasha stated.

"Lead the way."

Sasha led them to the back of the garage where Evan built a small office. Sasha opened the door and closed it once Alexa was inside. Sasha started up the computer and started typing away.

"So, what happened with the car?" Sasha asked while putting the forms together.

"I was at the Performance Center, and I couldn't get the car to start. It didn't even do that weird clicking noise. My friend Buddy was supposed to come help me, but I couldn't get ahold of him. So, I called Evan."

Sasha printed off the paperwork and Alexa began filling them out. Ten minutes later, Evan was walking into the shop. Sasha noticed a weird look on his face. Sasha took the estimate paper from Evan's hands. She quickly began scanning it over. She wasn't halfway down the page, and she knew that the repair was already over five grand.

"Alexa, who normally fixes your car?" Evan asked quietly.

"Buddy Murphy. He's one of the guys in NXT." Alexa replied. She looked up to see the hard look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong."

"I think the easier question would be telling you what wasn't wrong with your car." Evan stated before standing behind Sasha.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

"Evan has the repair estimated at about nine grand." Sasha filled in.

"Nine grand! I don't have nine grand to give! Look can you just drop it off at Murphy's? I'll pay the towing fee or whatever. I just don't have that kind of money lying around."

"I think Murphy is the reason you are paying that much to begin with, and why your car is shot."

"Look, I don't have a choice here. I don't have that kind of money. I just need something to get me from point A to B until I can get on the main roster and afford something reliable."

Evan looked over at Sasha.

"We do have payment plans. It's a lot of money, but it comes with a guarantee. Anything over five grand gets a special incentive. If anything that Evan replaces or fixes breaks before you finish paying the full amount, he fixes it free of charge. Any additional work is heavily discounted. I promise you, Evan is the best at what he does. You won't regret having him fix it up."

Alexa let out a sigh and stuck her hand out for Evan to shake. He shook it and exited the shop.

"What's all wrong with it anyways?"

"I don't know all the verbiage he used, but it took him a full page detailing it all out. I normally see maybe a couple sentences. He'll take a bunch of before and after pictures, so you can see everything."

They were silent as they watched Evan work.

"He seems mad." Alexa finally stated breaking the silence.

"He's just concerned. He hates bad mechanics."

"Murphy's not that bad. Honest, he makes it run at least." Alexa defended.

"Do you like Evan more than a friend?"

"Is it that obvious?" Alexa finally asked.

"Little bit, but I'm a girl. We tend to pick up on these things."

"Yeah, even though Evan is a fantastic guy I'm not ready for a relationship. Does Evan know?"

"Evan doesn't have a clue, and that's what worries me."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"I won't let you. He's my best friend. We look out for each other. So please, Alexa tell him you're not ready. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I will. I promise. I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you two." Alexa quickly replies.

"Wait, what?" Sasha's eyebrows scrunched together.

"You two are together, right?" Sasha busted out laughing.

"Oh no! He's a brother to me. A friend. I'm with someone else."

"Then who? I only see you with Evan."

"I'm kind of seeing Bayley. Nothing official though."

"Oh! That cute brunette from Xtreme Wrestling?" Alexa asked.

"That cute brunette, is my cute brunette. Just remember that." Sasha glared.

"Oh! Sorry! Sometimes I come off like a flirt. I promise I meant nothing by it! She seems like she adores you!"

"Yeah, she's my girl for sure. She's always making sure I'm happy and taken care of. It's been a long time since I've felt like this."

"Speaking of her, is that her walking into the garage?" Alexa pointed.

Sasha's eyes shot up to see Bayley walking in with bags of food. She was talking to Evan handing him a Styrofoam container. Bayley turned, and her eyes instantly lit up at the site of Sasha. She quickly made her way to the office. Alexa opened the door for her.

"Hey Sash. I brought you and Evan food." Bayley said placing the bag on the desk. Bayley looked away from Sasha trying to hide her blush.

Sasha smiled and went to Bayley giving her a kiss on the lips. Bayley's eyes went wide and looked at Alexa.

"It's fine babe. She knows." Sasha answered Bayley's unspoken question.

"Well, it's good seeing you again Alexa."

"Likewise, Bayley."

Suddenly, all three of their phones went off. They looked at each other before glancing down at their phones. It was a mass text from JBL, the new general manager of NXT.

"Looks like they are having a tournament for the women's championship. Sasha can you pull up the bracket on your computer, so we can see it better?" Alexa asked.

"Sure."

In a few clicks she had the bracket up. The first match for the championship was Sasha Banks vs Bayley. Bayley leaned over her shoulder to get a look at the screen. She heard the air get caught in Bayley's throat.

"I… I have to face you?" Bayley whispered.

Sasha looked up and saw the hesitation and fear in her eyes.

"I have to go!" Bayley ran out of the garage before Alexa or Sasha could react.

Evan rolled out from underneath the car. He raised his eyebrow before turning his head to the office. He stood up and made his way towards them. He walked into the office and leaned against the wall waiting for Sasha to speak up.

"We are having a tournament for the Women's NXT Championship."

"And?"

"First match is me vs Bayley."

Evan's jaw clenched. Alexa looked back and forth between the two.

"So, I know you guys are really good at having silent conversations but help a girl out." Alexa asked.

"I'm worried." Evan finally let out.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not going to hold back. This is what I've been dreaming of. Finally getting a chance at the title is an amazing opportunity. I can't let it go to waste."

"You don't have too. Just fight her like you normally do, then there will be no issues. She's got to understand that. This is your job. Once you walk into the university you are co-workers. Your job is to go out there and fight while putting on an amazing battle for the fans to watch. Now go get your ass ready for tonight. I'll finish up here and I'll drive us all to the university."

Sasha smiled and ran over to Evan giving him a huge hug. She felt relief immediately. He's right, and always knows what to say.

"Thanks, Evan. Really needed that."

"What are brothers for?" Evan smirked.

He then playfully pushed Sasha towards the door. Sasha grabbed Alexa's wrist pulling her with her. Together they went into the house, so Sasha could grab her things. She quickly jumped in the shower and put on her gear before pulling a sweatshirt and sweatpants over top.

"Let's go." Sasha smiled before heading out of the house.

They came out the door to see Evan leaning against his car. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a WWE NXT Security Polo.

"You ready Mr. Bodyguard?" Alexa joked.

"Of course. Gotta protect my two favorite ladies." Alexa's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Come on, Romeo. Take us to work." Sasha shook her head.

Evan rolled his eyes before climbing into the driver's seat. Alexa got in back, and Sasha road shotgun. The drive to Full Sail was quiet and uneventful. They all got out and headed into the arena. As soon as they were inside, Evan noticed Mike and Todd standing over by the women's locker room. Evan tapped Sasha's shoulder, and pointed them out.

"I figured that's where she ran off too. She is there pride and joy after all."

"Be nice to them. They do train me you know." Evan warned.

"Hey, I'll be nothing but civil. They are like family to Bayley."

All three headed to the locker room together.

"Hey, Evan!" Todd called out.

Evan smiled and shook Todd's and Mike's hands.

"I'm assuming you guys are here for the match." Evan said nonchalantly.

"Of course! It's going to be amazing considering the level of talent the two possess." Mike smiled.

Sasha's jaw dropped at the compliment. She didn't really think that Mike thought much of her. The door to the locker room opened. Bayley emerged from the room flanked by Charlotte and Becky.

"Brought a whole cheerleading squad? No wonder you said it was going to be epic." Alexa stated.

"Sasha, can we talk for a second. Privately?" Bayley finally spit out.

"Sure."

The two entered the locker room together. To her surprise, no one else was in the room.

"Listen about our match…" Bayley trailed off.

Sasha put a hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek.

"Bayley, this match is for the championship. Something we've both been dreaming of. When we are in that ring tonight it's going to be Bayley, the doctor of huganomics vs Sasha Banks, the Legit Boss. I'm going to claw and fight with everything I have. I expect you to do the same. Do not hold back just because of how we feel for each other. Do you understand?"

Bayley nodded her head. Then she hugged the life out of Sasha. Sasha could feel Bayley's tears against her neck when Bayley buries her face against it. Sasha pulled Bayley's face up, so she could wipe the tears away with her thumbs.

"How did I deserve someone as amazing as you?" Bayley whispered.

"I should be asking you that. Now come on. We have a match."

Bayley and Sasha walked out hand in hand. Together with their friends, they made their way to gorilla. Bayley walked over to Mike and Todd to get some last-minute advice. Sasha handed Evan her sweatshirt and sweat pants. Alexa handed Sasha her jacket, belt, glasses, and her legit boss plates. She quickly cinched up her jacket and waited for her music. Evan put his arm around Sasha to get her attention.

Evan went to say something, but Bayley's entrance music started and interrupted him. They watched Bayley walk out from behind the curtain. She then turned her attention back to Evan.

"Go out there and make me a fan again."

Sasha watched Evan's eyes light up with pride when her music kicked in. She walked out with Charlotte by her side, as they are still part of the BFFs. Sasha took off her glasses and jacket. She watched as Bayley put her hands out to the crowd. Then the bell rang, and the match had begun. Bayley went to lock up, but Sasha ran her shoulder into Bayley's gut and backed her into the corner. Sasha began shoulder tackling Bayley until the ref reached the 3 count. Sasha backed off to end the count. Sasha flipped Bayley and immediately went for the pin. She only got a 1 count before Bayley kicked out. Sasha helped Bayley to her feet before throwing her into the corner again. She hit Bayley with a clothesline. Sasha went for a side slam, but Bayley countered with a small package! The ref got to the 2 count before Sasha managed to kick out. Bayley managed to hook Sasha's arms and pull her down into a backslide pin. Again, the ref got to the 2 count before Sasha kicked out. Bayley went for another roll up to again receive a 2 count. Bayley went to grab Sasha, but Sasha countered with a hip to her gut. Sasha lifted Bayley by her ponytail before launching her into the corner. Bayley countered by jumping off the middle ropes. She turned in air to grab Sasha's arm and drag her over the top of her. Sasha got up immediately and ran at Bayley. Bayley then jumped over top of Sasha to avoid getting hit. Bayley wrapped Sasha up into a hug before slamming Sasha into the corner. Bayley grabbed Sasha into a hug again and rammed her back into the corner once more. Sasha pushed Bayley away from her. Bayley went running back and Sasha put her foot up. Bayley caught it and tossed it over the rope. This exposed Sasha's back to Bayley. Taking a play out of Sasha's book, Bayley began slapping Sasha's back. The crowd roared in approval. Sasha got shakily to her feet. Bayley hooked her arm and suplexed Sasha to the mat. Bayley immediately went for the cover.

1…

2…

Sasha kicked out at 2 and a half! Bayley helped Sasha to her feet. Sasha then slapped Bayley across the face. Bayley went down on her knees holding her cheek. Sasha took advantage and drop-kicked Bayley in the back. Bayley used the corner ropes to get herself to her feet. Sasha then grabbed Bayley by her ponytail and rammed her face in to the top turnbuckle. The ref got to the 2 count, and Sasha let go. With Bayley's back to her, Sasha got her payback by unleashing slaps to Bayley's back. Sasha grabbed Bayley's hair and led her to the middle of the ring. Bayley then punched Sasha in the stomach making her release the hold on Bayley's hair. She did it again, to get space away from Sasha. She pushed Sasha away, allowing Sasha to rebound off the ropes. When Sasha ran at Bayley, Bayley launched Sasha into a backdrop! Both girls were down and spent. The ref had to start the count.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Finally, Bayley got to her feet first. Sasha stood up to be hit by Bayley's double axe handle. Sasha immediately got up to be hit by it again. Sasha staggered back and rested in the corner. Bayley took a step back and ran full speed at her. She hit Sasha with a massive clothesline! Sasha stumbled out of the corner to be hit with a Bayley to Belly! Before Bayley could pin Sasha, Sasha rolled out by the ropes. Sasha stood outside the apron. Bayley grabbed Sasha's hair to bring Sasha to her feet. Sasha grabbed Bayley's face and jumped off the apron. This caused the rope to smack Bayley right in the face. Sasha ran into the ring and hit Bankrupt!

1…

2…

2 and ¾ and Bayley managed to kick out! Sasha's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that she kicked out! Sasha began arguing at the ref. It had to be a 3 count! No one has ever kicked out of Bankrupt. Sasha turned and helped Bayley to her feet. Bayley went for the Bayley to Belly! Sasha pushed Bayley around and hit her with a backstabber! Then she locked in the Bank Statement! Bayley had no choice, but to tap out. Charlotte raised Sasha's hand in victory. Bayley rolled out of the ring, and on to the floor. Bayley leaned against the barricade. Sasha and Bayley made eye contact, before Sasha made her way to the back.

As soon as Sasha was through the curtain, Evan and Alexa hugged the life right out of Sasha.

"Dude! That move was awesome! You just pulled that out of nowhere!" Evan yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"I call it the Bank Statement." Sasha smirked at Evan's enthusiasm.

"Congrats on the win." Mike stated.

She turned to see Bayley between them. Todd had his arm around Bayley's shoulders.

"Thanks, Mike. I'm assuming the middle rope arm drag was you, and the backdrop was Todd."

"Sure was. That ending was something else though Sasha. Congratulations." Mike replied.

The three turned to head down the hallway. Sasha's face scrunched up in confusion. Bayley didn't look at her or even say a word. Evan put a hand on her shoulder to ease her worry.

"Just give her a minute. You did kill her championship dreams." Evan stated.

"Yeah. I just… I don't know."

"Come on, Sash. We need to celebrate. Go change. I'm sure that'll cheer you up." Alexa beamed.

"Thanks, Lex. You're right." Sasha gave a small smile as she led Evan and Alexa to the locker room.

Evan handed Sasha her bag with her change of clothes. She walked into the room and ran right into Bayley. Sasha fell back and her smacked against the door. Bayley landed on the floor.

"Sorry, Bayley." Sasha grabbed the back of her head as she went to help Bayley to her feet.

Sasha began seeing spots and teetered to the side. Her legs buckled, and her head went straight for the corner of a bench. Bayley jumped and grabbed Sasha's wrist yanking hard. Sasha fell against Bayley's chest instead. Bayley cupped her cheek, keeping her pressed tightly to her chest. Sasha relaxed into her embrace. Finally, the spots cleared, and she began to feel better.

"Are you okay?" Bayley asked.

"I am now." Sasha smiled before kissing Bayley on the cheek.

"Oh shit, I just got my red lipstick on you!" Bayley laughed at Sasha's concern.

Sasha went to wipe the lips off of her cheek, but Bayley stopped her.

"No, I like it." Bayley said before leaning in and kissing Sasha.

Bayley quickly slipped her tongue into Sasha's mouth. Sasha let out a soft moan. Sasha put her hands in Bayley's hair and expertly pulled Bayley's ponytail. Dark brown hair slid down past Bayley's shoulders. Sasha pulled away and began trailing kisses down Bayley's neck before she sunk her teeth into Bayley's skin right above the collarbone. Sasha quickly ran her tongue over the mark to soothe the pain.

"Sash…" Bayley moaned.

The door swung open.

"Will you two hurry—" Charlotte turned completely red.

"This is the last time I let Becky talk me in to checking on you two." Sasha and Bayley quickly jumped up, but Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand.

"Anyways, can you guys just get dressed. Evan is adamant on all of us going out." Charlotte sighed.

Bayley and Sasha gave Charlotte a mock salute. Charlotte shook her head before heading out the door. Sasha took off her gear. She felt Bayley's eyes on her.

"Like what you see?" Sasha smirked before turning around.

"Always." Bayley smiled giddily.

Bayley ran at her and picked her up in a bear hug. Sasha wrapped her legs around Bayley's waist before leaning down and kissing Bayley.

"We are never going to make it out the door." Bayley commented, slightly out of breath.

Sasha laughed before unwrapping her legs around Bayley. She walked over to her bag and put on her change of clothes. She wore her favorite jeans, black cami, and a red plaid shirt. It was a little big on her, but hey it's comfy.

"Is that my shirt?" Bayley asked.

"Hmm? Oh, guess it is." Sasha smirked at Bayley.

"How come my clothes look better on you than they do on me?" Bayley pouted.

Sasha laughed out loud at Bayley's remark. Sasha walked up to Bayley and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Babe you look good with or without clothes. Come on before Charlotte comes back in again." Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand and drug her out of the locker room.

"About time you get out here!" Evan complained.

"We'll to make it up to you. You can pick the bar." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Good. Then Nowhere Bar it is." Evan stated leading everyone to the garage.

"Ride with us?" Bayley asked pointing to Charlotte's car.

Sasha looked at Evan and Alexa. They both shrugged and headed towards Evan's car.

"Sure." Sasha smiled before climbing in the back seat with Bayley. Charlotte jumped in the driver's seat and Becky rode shotgun.

Sasha watched Becky put her hand on the gear shift, and Charlotte put her hand on top of Becky's. Sasha smiled great big before nudging Bayley. Bayley raised on eyebrow but followed Sasha's line of sight. Bayley smiled before putting her arm around Sasha. The drive to the bar was in comfortable silence. Sasha and Bayley were getting a kick out of watching Charlotte and Becky. They weren't very good at trying to keep their relationship a secret. More than once they saw Charlotte circle patterns on Becky's hand.

"They're so cute. I just love them." Bayley whispered to Sasha.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the bar. They all got out to see Alexa and Evan waiting for them by the car. Alexa was leaning back against Evan. He was leaning down and watching a video on Alexa's phone.

"Hey guys you ready?" Charlotte asked getting their attention.

"Sure am. Let's go." Evan stated.

They all walked into the bar together. Evan paid for the first round of drinks. They clinked the bottles together before taking a sip. Becky found a table in the back and they all headed towards it. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough bar stools. So, to make do with what they had, Sasha sat on Bayley's lap. Evan stood behind Alexa. Sasha watched as Alexa leaned back against him.

"You're really tense. Is something wrong?" Bayley asks only loud enough for Sasha to hear.

"Yeah, I'm just a little overprotective when it comes to family. Alexa doesn't realize how flirty she can be. Don't get me wrong, she's a great friend. At the same time though, I don't want Evan to get hurt."

"She seems really into him though." Bayley commented.

"Yeah, but I talked to her earlier today. She's not looking for a relationship."

"Evan's amazing. She'd be dumb to pass him up. Maybe she realized that."

"Hey, you got me remember?" Sasha stated before glaring at Bayley.

"I'm gay remember? Do I need to prove it to you again?"

Bayley licked her lips and a shiver ran down Sasha's spine. Since Sasha is sitting on Bayley's lap, Bayley felt Sasha's shiver. She gave Sasha a big toothy smile. She was clearly proud of herself for flustering the Legit Boss. Sasha looked up to see Alexa whispering something in Evan's ear. He shook his head yes and they headed out to the dance floor. That's when Sasha realized they were playing a slow song. She scanned to see all the couples on the dance floor. Sasha felt Bayley lay her head against Sasha's back and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"I'm upset that I lost the match. Don't get me wrong I'm super proud that you won and all that. It's just that now, my dreams of being Champion are gone. I feel like I let Mike and Todd down. All that training and hard work was for nothing. I got knocked out in the very first round. Yes, I know I faced the amazing Sasha Banks, but it still hurts." Bayley sighed.

"Come on." Sasha said getting off Bayley's lap.

Bayley raised an eyebrow but followed Sasha once she grabbed Bayley's wrist. Sasha led her to the dance floor. Sasha wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck and Bayley put her hands on Sasha's waist. They quickly fell into rhythm.

"Bayley?" Sasha said.

"Hmm?" Bayley hummed before looking up at Sasha.

"You know you are an amazing wrestler, and I have no doubt that you will be Champion one day." Bayley blushed at Sasha's statement.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"As much as it pains me to admit, that match could've went either way. Plus, with Mike and Todd on your side, the sky is the limit for you."

Bayley smiled and leaned her head down, so she could place her forehead against Sasha's.

"Well win that title then, so I can fight you for it. You know as well as I do that the chemistry we have outside the ring carries over to inside of the ring. We'd be a shoe in for match of the year." Bayley smiled.

"You know it Bayles." Sasha smiled back.

Sasha saw something out of the corner of her eye. She tilted her head back, so she could see what it was. Alexa had her arms around Evan's neck. His hands were on her hips. They swayed slowly back and forth. Alexa had her head rested against Evan's chest. Both of their eyes were closed. It was if they were in their own little world.

"Take a look." Sasha said nodding to Evan and Alexa.

"They are adorable! It looks like Alexa came to her senses." Bayley grinned.

The song ended. Sasha and Bayley parted. Bayley headed back to Charlotte and Becky. Sasha went to the bar to order her and Bayley another beer.

"You know, you can fool Bayley, but you can't fool me." An all too familiar voice said behind Sasha.

She turned and glared at Laura.

"What do you want?" Sasha spat.

"I watched your match against Bayley tonight. You and I are awfully similar."

"We are nothing alike!" Sasha growled.

"Oh really? I bet you would do anything to get your hands on that title. You'd do even more to make sure it stayed there."

"What are you getting at?" Sasha's teeth gritted together.

"It's much better having Bayley on your side then against you. You keep her close to you, so you don't have to worry about her facing you. At the end of the day you know she's better than you. With time she will be one of the greatest wrestlers ever. How will you defeat her then I wonder?"

"You're wrong. When I win the women's championship the first person I will give a match to is Bayley. I promise you that."

"Sure, you will. Believe me when I say I will be the first one to buy a front row seat." Laura winked before she turned to walk out of the bar. Sasha hastily grabbed the beers and sauntered back to the table. She slammed the beers down before grabbing Bayley's shirt collar. She tugged Bayley towards her causing Bayley to come toppling off the seat towards her. Sasha crashed her lips against Bayley's. She snaked her hands into Bayley's hair to deepen the kiss.

"Guys, we are in public." Charlotte shouted.

Sasha didn't stop kissing Bayley. Bayley's brain pretty much short circuited at this point. Charlotte sighed pushing Becky up from leaning against her. She walked over to Sasha and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled. Sasha turned, and Charlotte could see the hate in her eyes.

"Evan." Charlotte stated.

Evan looked up from Alexa to look at Charlotte.

"Yeah?"

"Take Sasha outside please." The edge in her voice was clearly noted.

Evan kissed Alexa's hand before leading Sasha outside. Once outside he noticed how tense Sasha was.

"What's going on?"

Then a tear slipped down her cheek. Evans eyes grew wide and grabbed Sasha's hand and led her to his car. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as she buried her face in his chest. Her sobs racked her body. Evan put his chin on top of her head. She calmed down and pulled away from him. Evan wiped away her tears.

"Sasha, please."

"Laura." Sasha croaked out.

"What about her?" Evan's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"She was here. She said something to me, and I never realized it until now."

"What's that?" Evan asked.

"That we are exactly alike." The tears started flowing again and she hid her face back in Evan's chest.

"No, you're not." Sasha and Evan's head snapped towards the voice.

Bayley stood a few feet away from them with her hands in her pocket.

"I got this, Evan. Head back inside." Evan nodded and left them alone.

"Sasha talk to me. Why do you think you guys are exactly alike?"

"I will do anything to become Women's Champion." Sasha sighed.

"I know that."

"And I want you by my side."

"I know that too. So, what's the problem?"

"I want to be a Champion with you by my side. I will give you a title match when I become Champion. I meant that, but it doesn't mean that I want to fight you for the belt."

"That's perfectly normal. I still don't get how that makes you like Laura."

"She said she kept you by her side, so you wouldn't go after the Championship. She used you." Sasha's voice broke.

"Sasha breathe, what she said isn't true." Bayley stated.

"What do you mean?"

"She never was given a shot at the Championship. She was always in a tag team." Bayley shrugged.

"What?" Sasha shook her head trying to wrap her mind around Bayley's words.

"You forget she's a masterful liar. Fooled me for years remember?" Bayley smirked.

Sasha smiled and hugged Bayley.

"So, don't worry about it until the time comes. We are stronger than this, and your certainly better than Laura. Hotter too if you ask me." Sasha kissed Bayley's cheek at the compliment.

"Hey Sash?"

"Yeah?" Sasha looked up at Bayley curiously.

"Is that Evan and Alexa underneath that street light over there?" Bayley pointed.

Sasha looked. What she saw made her jaw hit the floor. Alexa was on her tiptoes kissing Evan.

"Oh my god." Sasha gasped.

"I knew it!" Bayley jumped up and down.

"You guys checking out the love fest too?" Becky asked walking up to them with Charlotte.

"We just need you guys to kiss and we can go on a triple date!" Bayley squealed.

Charlotte turned red from the top of her head down past her neck. Becky snorted.

"You're too funny, Lass."

"Hey, guys are you ready to go?" Evan asked. Alexa had her arms wrapped around Evan's arm.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to stay with Bayley tonight. If that's alright with you Bayles."

"Always babe." Sasha smiled and grabbed Bayley's hand.

They got into the back of Charlotte's car. They began the drive back to Bayley's house.

"Sasha, is Evan and Alexa an item now?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't have a clue. Earlier today she said she didn't want a relationship. Now they are dancing together and kissing under street lights."

"They are quite a good-looking couple. You have to give them that." Becky commented.

"If he's happy that's all that matters, but if she breaks his heart… Well let's just say she's going to have a Legit Boss to deal with." Sasha growled.

"Not to mention the Doctor of Hugonomics." Bayley added.

"And the Queen of NXT." Charlotte grinned.

"And the Straight Fire Lass Kicker!" Becky roared as she punched the ceiling of Charlotte's car.

"Hey, calm down the Spit Fire. Apologize to Delila." Charlotte chastised Becky.

"Sorry Delila. I will try to keep a lid on the Straight Fire while in the car." Becky mumbled while petting the roof of the car.

"So, Charlotte, you have to face Emma next Tuesday. How are you feeling?" Bayley asked.

"I'm excited. I really want to prove that I belong here. I want to make my dad proud. I need him to know that I can carry on his amazing legacy."

"Well we already know that, Lass. Just show the world what we already know." Becky beamed at Charlotte.

Charlotte blushed at Becky's compliment.

"She's right you know." Sasha stated nonchalantly.

"Us together, we could become the Four Horsewomen. It's time for a Women's Revolution. It starts with us, and it's going to end with us." Charlotte announced.

They all shook their heads in agreement. Charlotte was right. It's time to change everyone's opinion about women's wrestlers. They could perform and be just as entertaining as men. Charlotte pulled into the driveway. They all got out and grab their bags from the trunk. Bayley and Sasha immediately headed to Bayley's room. They collapsed on her bed pulling the covers up over them. Sasha kicked off her jeans and threw them to the side of the bed. She turned to see Bayley down to her t-shirt and underwear. Sasha smiled and cuddled up to Bayley. She laid her head on Bayley's chest. Exhaustion came soon after. She was almost asleep when she heard Bayley whisper.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Sasha's heart jumped into her throat. Did Bayley really just say that? Sasha knew she had an incredible connection to Bayley. That was a given. Anyone with eyes could see that. Bayley made her feel special and cared for. Something she never got to experience with any of her past exes. **Maybe this is love? Maybe I am ready for the next step.**

"I love you too, Bayley. Get some sleep. Mike and Todd want to work with you tomorrow." Charlotte whispered from the darkness.

Sasha slowly let out the breath she was holding. **Way to get ahead of yourself Sasha.** Sasha felt Bayley kiss her forehead before wrapping her arms around Sasha in a protective embrace. **Being in her arms just feels so right. What the hell am I afraid of?** Before she could torment herself anymore, Sasha fell asleep.

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

Bayley woke up to Sasha cuddled against her side. She smiled before kissing her cheek. Bayley quietly exited the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Becky was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Becky looked over her shoulder to see Bayley. Becky grabbed another cup and poured Bayley some as well.

"Morning, Lass."

"Morning Bex. Sleep well?" Bayley asked grabbing the cup Becky made for her.

"I slept amazingly. I'm ready to head to the gym though and get my work out on. I'm hoping I can work with Bobby today."

"So, you guys got along well?"

"Yeah, he taught me a lot about different submissions. He's awesome to work with."

"I think I'm working with Mike and Todd both today. At least that's what Charlotte told me last night."

"Do you think Sasha is ever going to officially join the gym? I mean she goes there all the time with Evan. She might as well go ahead and join."

"You're right, but she's stubborn. It has to be on her own terms before she'll go for it."

Becky chuckled at Bayley's response.

"What do you think about Alexa and Evan?" Becky asked.

"I think they are cute together."

"How does Sasha feel?"

"She's in overprotective big sister mode. I think with time she'll be alright with it. She just wants him to be happy."

"She sounds like Charlotte when it comes to you." Becky laughed.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Good morning gorgeous ladies. Becky pass me a water please." Charlotte smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

She was dressed in her work out gear and covered in sweat.

"How was your run?" Becky asked while tossing the water to Charlotte.

"It was lovely. You should've joined me." Charlotte grinned before taking a big gulp of water.

"You know I hate running Lass." Becky rolled her eyes.

"True, but to stay in tip top wrestling shape, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do."

"Spoken like a true Flair." Bayley teased.

"You're still in your pajamas. You need to get dressed. We are leaving for the gym soon. Is Sasha going to be joining us?" Charlotte ignored Bayley's comment.

"I have no clue. Since she doesn't have her car here I'm assuming she has to."

"I don't think Sasha would want to intrude on Alexa's and Evan's morning." Charlotte smirked.

"You too?" Bayley whined.

"Oh come on! He's had eyes on her forever."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get dressed." Bayley shook her head as she walked away from Becky and Charlotte.

Bayley walked into her room to see Sasha still fast asleep. Bayley chuckled to herself before kissing Sasha on her forehead. She grabbed her workout clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She pulled off her pants and underwear before heading for her shirt. She just pulled her shirt up over her head when she felt two arms slink around her waist. Then a kiss was placed in between her shoulder blades. Bayley tossed the shirt to the corner before turning around. Sasha was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning." Bayley grinned.

"Good morning." Sasha replied.

Sasha pushed Bayley against her vanity. Sasha began trailing kisses up and down Bayley's neck. Then Sasha bit down on Bayley's collarbone. Bayley hissed in pain but moaned in pleasure as Sasha ran her tongue over the bite. Sasha trailed featherlight touches down Bayley's abs. Bayley cupped Sasha's face bringing her lips to her own. The kiss was fierce and desperate. Warmth was radiating from both of their bodies. They broke away from each other for air.

"We have to go to the gym today." Bayley said once she caught her breath.

"I know, but I was hoping we could have a little fun first." Sasha smiled mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" Bayley smirked.

Sasha picked up Bayley and had her sit on the vanity. Sasha dropped down to her knees before pulling Bayley's legs apart. Sasha slowly ran her tongue up and down Bayley's inner thigh. Her eyes stayed on Bayley's not once breaking eye contact. Sasha moved to the bottom of Bayley's lips. She traced her tongue from bottom to top. She stopped to place a kiss on the top of her lips. Bayley bucked underneath her.

"You want more hmm?" Sasha licked her lips.

"You know what I want." Bayley's voice cracked.

Sasha had a devilish smile before sticking her tongue inside Bayley. The thrusts started off slow. Bayley grabbed a fist full of Sasha's hair to keep her in place.

"God… Sash… Fuck…" Bayley's started to grind faster as Sasha picked up speed.

Sasha then rubbed Bayley's clit. After a few moments she felt Bayley start to shake as her orgasm built.

"Sasha!" Bayley cried out as she finally hit the perfect sweet spot.

She slumped back against the mirror. She felt all hot and tingly. Sasha stood up and walked to the side of the vanity. She grabbed the back of Bayley's neck forcing her towards her. She kissed Bayley again with as much passion as before.

"I'm spent. I have no idea how I'm going to get through training today." Bayley admitted.

"Just tell Mike and Todd that I gave you quite the workout beforehand. I'm sure they'll understand." Sasha smirked. She took off all her clothes before jumping into the shower. Bayley followed after her once the feeling came back to her legs.

"Thanks for the morning surprise." Bayley whispered into Sasha's ear. She pressed herself against the back of Sasha's body. Bayley's fingers traced up and down on Sasha's hip bones.

"God… I want your touch everywhere…" Sasha moaned.

Bayley flipped Sasha around and pinned her against the wall. Bayley leaned in and just grazed her teeth on Sasha's neck. Someone began beating the door to the bathroom as hard as they could.

"We are going to be late! Can you save this for later lasses?" The thick Irish accent of Becky rang through the door.

"You are such a pussy block!" Sasha fired back.

That got the Irish woman really going.

"Keep that up and you'll sit up front with Charlotte!" Becky laughed.

"You are so infuriating!" Sasha hollered.

"You two better hurry up before Charlotte decides to see what's taking so long." Becky countered.

"I swear babe if Charlotte walks in on us one more time she is going to kill us both." Bayley admitted.

"We will hurry." Sasha relented.

They quickly took their shower before tugging on their work out gear. Bayley opened the door to see Charlotte reaching for the handle.

"You are both very lucky." Charlotte commented.

Charlotte turned on her heel and headed right out the bedroom. Bayley noticed Becky holding in a laugh as she followed her out of the room. Sasha groaned behind Bayley.

"Those two drive me crazy." Sasha muttered.

"Life wouldn't be the same without them. Let's go." Bayley and Sasha jumped into the back seat of Becky's car.

"Why is Becky driving?" Bayley asked cautiously.

"I'm feeling the straight fire this morning!" Becky's fist slammed into the roof of her car before she pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh shit!" Bayley grabbed the oh shit handle.

Sasha grabbed on to Bayley for dear life. Charlotte had her headphones in and was looking out the window. She was as calm as can be.

"How in the hell is she so calm? We are going to die!" Sasha whispered. Her knuckles were white as a ghost as she held on to Bayley's arm.

"Just close your eyes… That way you won't see the impact coming. That's what my mom used to tell me when my sister was driving." Bayley whispered back.

They felt the car come to a hard stop after ten minutes of driving. Bayley opened one eye to see that they were at Xtreme. Bayley threw off her seat belt and scrambled out of the car. She dropped to the pavement and kissed the ground.

"We made it!" Bayley exclaimed.

Bayley got off the ground and headed inside with Sasha giggling behind her. Mike and Todd were currently watching a match between Mojo and Adrian Neville. Mike's head turned when he heard the door open.

"Edge, take over for me will ya?" Mike hollered.

Edge nodded and walked over to take Mike's clipboard. Mike waved at the girls and they immediately headed over to him. Mike looked at them then around the gym.

"What's up Mike?" Bayley asked.

"I thought I had more help today…" Mike said while he continued to scan the gym.

"Mike, it's okay. We can have just a work out day." Bayley put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Sorry Mike, I had to take a call." Ethan Carter the 3rd stated.

"No problem. Where did the rest of the guys go?"

"They are watching that new kid of yours do the ladder climb."EC3 explained.

Mike shook his head and walked to the back of the gym. Three guys were standing around watching Evan. Evan raced up the ladder and smacked the bell hanging above the ladder. He slid down and smacked the three guy's hands.

"Alright, that's enough." Mike chuckled.

"Bobby, A.J., Joe meet the girls." Mike pointed at the girls.

"A.J. Styles you'll be working with Charlotte Flair. Samoa Joe you're going to be with Becky Lynch. Heads up, she started training with Lashley. EC3 you're with Evan. Bobby Roode you're going to be with Sasha." Mike stated.

"Me?" Sasha asked incredulous.

Mike smiled before handing her a black card.

"Welcome to the gym. Ladies get to work." Mike smirked.

"What about me?" Bayley asked.

"You are with me and Todd today." Bayley smiled.

"You got it Boss." Bayley said knuckle touching Mike.

* * *

"Come on! Lift me!" Todd yelled.

He ran at Bayley again. Bayley pushed with all her might to perform the back drop on Todd. She got him half way up, but he had to barrel out to the side to keep from flattening her. He got back to his feet and walked over to Mike.

"You been skipping arm day?" Mike asked getting into the ring.

"I might have had some prework out cardio." Bayley breathed out.

"What the hell does that mean?" Todd asked looking between Bayley and Mike.

"Oh!" Mike laughed.

"She turned my muscles to jelly…" Bayley couldn't stop the full teeth smile.

"Hey at least one of us getting laid." Todd said before getting a high five from Bayley.

"Well you can't leave until you back drop Todd. So, I suggest you find the extra oomph you need." Mike shook his head before checking on the other girls.

Bayley tried another four times, but still couldn't get him to sail over her head. She sat down by one of the corner turn buckles to catch a breather. Mike walked back up to the ring with the other trainers, Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Evan. They were all covered in sweat but had theirs bags packed up and ready to go.

"Bayles you ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Man, I wish. I haven't back dropped Todd yet." Bayley stated before taking another swig from her water bottle.

"Well you better get to it." Mike folded his arms.

Bayley sighed before climbing back to her feet. Todd ran at her, but Bayley stepped out of the way.

"Sorry Todd, I missed timed it." Bayley explained.

"It's cool. You got this." Todd said.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered before walking past Bayley to get into position.

Todd ran at Bayley. Bayley pushed with all her might on to Todd's abs. Todd flipped over her and landed right on his back. Bayley fist pumped the air before helping Todd to his feet.

"Damn baby!" As soon as Bayley was out of the ring, Sasha grabbed Bayley's bicep giving it a good squeeze.

"Todd how much do you weigh?" Charlotte asked.

"385 lbs." Todd flexed both his biceps.

Bayley caught EC3 opening the gym door for Alexa. She looked like she just got done working out too. Alexa walked up to Evan where he laid his arm around her shoulder.

"So, you must be Alexa, right?" Mike asked walking up to Alexa.

"Yes, that's me." Alexa smiled.

"So, you are the one facing Alicia Fox next week. Charlotte, I believe you have a match as well against Emma." Mike started writing notes on his clipboard.

"That's right Mike." Charlotte confirmed.

"Good luck Alexa. Alicia is a former champion and over 10 years of experience."

"And I've got 5 feet of fury. I've been able to study Alicia and her film, but me, I'm nothing but a surprise."

"Damn, she got spunk Black. Better be careful their buddy." A.J. Styles smirked.

Alexa folded her arms and leaned against Evan's chest. She smiled up at him which caused Evan to laugh.

"She keeps me on my toes, that's for sure." The whole group laughed in response.

"Hey guys, why don't we all get washed up and hang out at Bayley's house?" Becky suggested.

Everybody nodded their agreement.

"Ev, can you grab my red duffle bag?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, I'll see you later tonight then."

"Bayles you mind cooking tonight?" Becky asked.

"Only if you guys help. This is a bunch of food I've got to make." Bayley replied.

"Done deal. We are making the lasagna, right?" Charlotte asked. She tried to not sound too eager.

"If that's what you guys want." Bayley chuckled.

As soon as they were at the house they all took quick showers and met up in the kitchen. Becky and Charlotte started grabbing the ingredients from the cabinet. Bayley immediately started making the noodles. She rolled out the dough and had Charlotte and Becky start cutting the lasagna noodles.

"Becks, you got flour on your cheek." Charlotte said.

She brushed her thumb across Becky's cheek wiping away the flour. Their eyes locked for a moment. Sasha noticed Charlotte lean in. Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Bayley's eyes flickered up to Sasha's. She watched Sasha slightly tilt her head to Becky and Charlotte. Bayley looked over to see Charlotte and Becky getting closer. Becky tilted her head down and away from Charlotte. Charlotte cleared her throat and took a step back. Sasha took a step closer to help Bayley make the homemade sauce.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Charlotte commented before heading to the bathroom.

Sasha and Bayley locked eyes. Bayley tilted her head towards the bathroom. Sasha nodded before heading after Charlotte. Becky sighed once Bayley and herself were alone. Becky continued cutting the noodles by herself.

"Becky." Bayley commented.

Becky pushed even harder against the soft dough.

"Becky." Bayley urged.

Becky shook her hand as she continued cutting through the door. She wasn't even making noodles anymore. She was making tiny slivers and trails through the dough. Bayley placed her hand gingerly on top of Becky's shaking hand.

"Becky, look at me." Becky raised her head, eyes meeting Bayley's.

Bayley could see that Becky was trying to hold back tears. She watched Becky's body shake trying to hold her feelings in.

"Becky, can I tell you something?" Bayley asked quietly.

Becky nodded her head slowly.

"I know." Bayley whispered grabbing Becky's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Becky's head snapped up. Eyes locked again on Bayley's trying to decipher what she meant.

"What… what do you mean?" Becky's accent was thick, voice cracking.

"You and Charlotte. I know you guys are together. You don't have to hide from me. You never have to hide from me." Becky burst into tears before falling into Bayley's arms.

"Charlotte… Charlotte didn't want anyone to know." Becky explained while holding on to Bayley as a life line.

"I was ready to scream it from the rooftops. I have Charlotte Freaking Flair! The one and only! She worked so damn hard to get me in the states to be with her. She always told everyone it was because I wanted to wrestle in WWE. In reality, I just wanted to see the love of my life. We've been together for two fucking years! Do you have any idea how amazing it feels to finally tell someone? To not hide?" Becky and Bayley shared a laugh together.

Bayley wiped away Becky's tears.

"Yes, yes I do. Becks you don't have to hide from me. Remember that, but you have got to cheer up before Charlotte and Sasha come back."

"You let Sasha and Charlotte in the same room alone together?" Becky asked incredulous.

"They were friends once. I figured if anyone could understand what Charlotte's going through, it's her." Bayley explained.

"Come on and help me finish this lasagna up before they come back out." Becky nodded, and they immediately went back to work. Just as Becky and Bayley closed the oven door, Charlotte and Sasha came back.

"You finished?" Charlotte asked incredulous.

"Yeah, we got this. We have 2 hours until it's done. Want to play WWE 2k?" Bayley asked.

Before anyone could respond, their front door flew open. Mike and Todd strutted in with cases of alcohol. Following them was Evan and Alexa. Evan shut the door before handing Sasha her red bag.

"Thanks Bro!" Sasha kissed Evan's cheek before heading off to Bayley's bedroom.

"We were just getting ready to set up WWE 2k."

"Awesome! Are we doing teams?" Todd asked as he went to turn the PS4 on.

"Yeah, all teams of two. Normal pairings?" Bayley asked.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Bayley and Sasha sat on the couch with Sasha in Bayley's lap. Evan and Alexa sat next to them with Alexa in Evan's lap. Becky and Charlotte shared the love seat. Mike and Todd grabbed two chairs from the dining room. Mike and Todd quickly scanned through the roster.

"Before we begin, list your dream match right now!" Todd ordered.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Wait is it someone we want to fight or a fight we want to see?" Evan asked.

"Let's start with someone you want to fight. Past or present doesn't matter." Todd replied.

"I want to fight Chyna." Charlotte shrugged.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Chyna was hands down the best women's wrestler. Bayley tapped her chin before answering.

"I hope I get to fight Natalya. I mean she is a legendary Hart after all." Bayley said.

"I would love to face Melina, The Boss vs The A-List Diva." Sasha smirked.

"I'm going to face Lita and Trish in a triple threat!" Becky stated in a matter of fact manner.

The girls laughed at their overzealous friend.

"Stephanie McMahon. You can't go anywhere unless you beat the woman who runs the place." Alexa explained.

"Good looking and with brains. Evan you can sure pick them." Mike teased.

"I for one do not want to be anywhere near Stephanie McMahon." Mike continued.

"That's only because she put you in a cage match against Kane and the Undertaker at No Mercy." Todd rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a 7'4" 385-pound giant, now am I?" Mike glared at Todd.

"Point taken. Mike we've faced a lot of people in our day. Are you thinking new talent or past talent?" Todd asked.

"If we stick with just WWE then the only person I really wish I could face is like Jimmy "Super Fly" Snuka. I really want to face like all the best high flyers."

"Andre the Giant. Actually, I want like all the 7 ft and above wrestlers in the Andre the Giant Memorial. We would probably break the ring with all the chokeslams!" Everyone laughed at the image of the ring breaking.

"Evan, your turn." Mike said.

"Adrien Neville or that Finn Balor guy you talk about." Evan finally answered.

"Dude, I want to watch that match!" Becky jumped up off the couch.

"Ya guys are going to love Finn! He's freaking awesome!" Becky continued.

"So, Becky, you sure you two aren't a thing?" Mike asked.

Becky and Charlotte both turned completely red. Sasha and Bayley looked at each other before focusing on the not so secret couple.

"100% sure Mike. He's a brother. It's just like Sasha and Evan. What about you?" Becky asked changing the subject.

"Married. Two kids with this wife and one with my past girlfriend." Mike shrugged.

"Do you have pictures?!" Alexa exclaimed and ran over to where Mike was sitting.

Mike showed Alexa and the other girls the pictures of his two little boys, wife, and daughter.

"They obviously get their looks from their mother." Alexa smirked.

"You are absolutely right." Todd stated for a fact.

Mike grabbed his heart like he was hurt.

"My wife is hot. It's a good thing they take after her!" Mike chuckled.

"She's hot? Let me see!" Sasha made a big show of trying to see Mike's wife.

"She's alright. I like Bayley better, but I've always been a sucker for brunettes." Sasha winked at Bayley.

"You two are freaking ridiculous!" Evan groaned.

"Coming from Mr. Kissing girls under street lamps? Who's ridiculous now?" Sasha fired back.

Evan turned completely red. His mouth kept opening and closing trying desperately to find a comeback. Luckily for him, the oven dinged signaling that supper was ready.

"Saved by the bell!" Evan jumped up and head straight into the kitchen.

"You're lucky this time!" Sasha quickly chased after him.

Mike, Todd, Alexa, and Becky soon followed leaving Charlotte and Bayley in the living room.

"This is good. I'm glad Becky invited everyone over." Bayley smiled at Charlotte.

"Yeah, it's good being among those you can consider family…" Charlotte stared off into space.

Bayley got up from the couch and joined Charlotte on the loveseat.

"Charlotte, can I tell you something?" Bayley asked.

Charlotte turned her attention back to Bayley and nodded.

"Do you remember when you turned your back on me to join the BFFs?"

"Well yeah, how can I forget that? Not one of my greatest friend moments."

"Right after that match I told Mike and Todd that I was gay. I was so afraid that my career in WWE was going to be over before it started. They told me it didn't matter. They've had LGBT members apart of the WWE for a long time. The reassurance they gave me felt amazing, but honestly just telling someone was the greatest feeling in the world. The best part is knowing that everyone in this house right now doesn't care about which way I swing, and that feels pretty freaking good." Bayley smiled.

"Is that your way of telling me you know?" Charlotte sighed.

"Is this your way of telling me that you like girls?" Bayley giggled.

"Yes…" Charlotte turned bright red.

"Bayley, how long have you known?" Charlotte sighed.

"That you liked girls, or that you're dating Becky?"

"Both."

"I figured it out on the day of mine and Sasha's date." Bayley shrugged.

"That long? How!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Easy, we heard you." Bayley smirked.

"When you say we…" Charlotte trailed off.

"Yeah, Sasha knows too. We didn't want to say anything, and make you feel uncomfortable. That was until you stormed out of the room when Becky didn't kiss you. So, I put my foot down. If you don't want to tell anyone else that's fine, but don't hide from me. Honestly, you know my entire life story. Do you really think I would care that you like girls?"

"No, it's just… I don't know. I didn't want anyone to know. I mean Becky is awesome and amazing and we've been dating forever. I just never felt the need to let the whole world know. I just want to keep her all to myself. I am a Flair after all, and we do not share." Charlotte stated in a matter of fact way.

"Did you ever consider maybe that Becky wants to shout it from the roof tops? That girl only has eyes for you. That's for damn sure. She stares at your legs more than I stare at Sasha's ass and I didn't think that was possible."

Charlotte was red from the top of her head all the way down her neck. Her eyes wide in disbelief.

"There is no way that Becky stares at my legs more than you stare at her ass. It's not possible."

"Believe it, because it's true." They both shared a laugh together at this unbelievable discovery.

"Are you guys going to come eat or what?" Evan hollered from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Bayley shouted back.

Charlotte and Bayley went into the kitchen to see that they already had their plates made. They immediately dug in and listened to the sounds of forks against plates.

"Bayley, you are officially allowed to cook for us whenever you feel like it!" Todd gave Bayley a thumbs up.

"You are crazy." Bayley shook her head.

"What are we doing after we finish eating?" Evan asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Sasha suggested.

"Now that sounds like fun!" Alexa smiled.

"Everyone down?" Becky asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bayley cleared everyone's plates.

"How do we decide who goes first?" Todd asked.

"With this!" Evan downed his soda then spun his bottle.

The bottle spun until it landed on Sasha. Evan jumped up and down and fist pumped the air.

"Why in the hell are you so excited?" Sasha glared at Evan.

"This is a win/win situation for me. I'm freaking ecstatic!" Evan clapped his hands together.

"I'm really fucked." Sasha bit her lip trying to pick her poison.

"Go big or go home." Alexa crossed her arms and smirked.

"Ugh, fine. Dare." Sasha rolled her eyes.

Evan made a big show of tapping his chin. Evan did everything in his power to build the suspense.

"Hurry up and pick a dare already!" Sasha yelled.

"I dare you to let me text anyone in your phone!" Evan smiled triumphantly.

"You… you want to text someone on my phone?"

"Come on little lady! What're you scared of?" Evan snickered.

"I hate you." Sasha deadpanned before relinquishing her phone to Evan.

He quickly started scrolling through the contacts to find someone of interest. His eyes lit up and immediately began texting someone. He smiled evilly before he hit send. Then he handed the phone back.

"You deleted the message?!" Sasha's jaw hit the floor.

"You'll find out soon enough." Evan winked.

Sasha spun the bottle and it landed on Todd.

"Truth or dare?" Sasha smirked.

"Truth. I'm not about to pick dare after Evan riled you up." Todd laughed.

"Where was the strangest place you had sex?" Sasha asked.

Todd spit his drink, and quickly went to cover his mouth.

"Why of all things you could ask me, that is what you go with?"

"You have to answer the question." Sasha fired back.

"Mike, can I legally tell the one that happened in Lebanon?" Todd asked.

"Uh, you might be able to tell the one that have in Britain or China? Oh I know you can probably tell the one in Russia." Mike answered after thinking.

"Wait, how many countries have you slept around in?" Evan asked impressed.

Todd started to count but seemed to lose count at 13.

"Listen, my time in the military is something you wouldn't believe. I was quite smitten with a certain MI6 agent… until she started sleeping with his daughter." Todd pointed at Mike when he mentioned the daughter.

"What!" They all shouted together.

"No, the truth was on the craziest place I had sex. I was captured and sent to some shit hole in Lebanon. I was chained up and being interrogated. MI6 bust through the door and took out my captors. Instead of unchaining me, we did the dirty nasty. Then she unchained me. I've never lived that one down. Got the scars to prove it." Todd grinned.

Everyone sat back in amazement and awe. Evan just shook his head as he tried to figure out if Todd was telling the truth or not.

"How old is your daughter?" Charlotte asked.

"22." Mike laughed.

Todd spun the bottle and it landed on Becky.

"Dare. Give it your best shot mate." Becky grinned.

"You sure about that? This is your one chance to change your mind." Todd stated as he placed his pinky on the side of his mouth like Dr. Evil in Austin Powers.

"Bring. It. On." Becky cracked her knuckles.

"French kiss someone in this room." Todd winked before leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Before anyone could react, Becky grabbed Charlotte and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Becky pulled away and licked her lips while staring Todd down. Todd was completely red from the top of his head down past his neck.

"I didn't really think you'd do it." Todd finally spat out.

Becky spun the bottle for it to land on Charlotte.

"Truth."

"What is your guilty pleasure?" Becky asked with an eyebrow raised.

Charlotte looked at Bayley and bounced her knee. Bayley looked back at her. Bayley nudged her knee with her foot.

"Whipped cream, cherry sauce, and chocolate." Was all Charlotte said.

Everybody's eyes looked at Charlotte's face hoping for an explanation. She offered none and spun the bottle. It landed on Alexa.

"Truth, please." Alexa said.

"Out of all the relationships you've had, who's the best at sex?" Charlotte smirked.

"Evan, hands down. He also has the biggest penis." Alexa shrugged.

Alexa spun the bottle for it to land on Bayley.

"Dare." Bayley squeezed Sasha's hand for reassurance.

"Mike, you brought alcohol, right?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, we brought some. Why?" Mike asked.

"Bayley is going to leave the room. Everyone is going to pour a shot. When Bayley comes back into the room, she has to take one of the shots that was poured. Whoever poured the drink, you have to sit on their lap for the rest of the round. So, Bayley, go to the bathroom. We'll come get you when we're done."

Bayley jumped up and headed out of the room. Todd scrambled to the living room with Mike. He and Mike brought in the different cases of alcohol for everyone to make their custom shots. Becky started right away filling her concoction.

"We don't have to write the name of the shot on it do we? It'll ruin the surprise." Becky explained.

"Nah, just make your shot and put it on the table." Alexa replied.

"What the hell did you make, Becky?" Todd looked at the shot.

Becky had a pint glass filled two thirds of the way with Guinness, and a shot next to it that looked like a chocolate milk shake.

"It's called an Irish Car Bomb. Big hit in Ireland. You drop the shot in Guinness then chug it." Becky gave her concoction two thumbs up.

Mike slid his concoction next to Becky's. It was a vibrant red.

"What's that?" Sasha asked.

"Red Headed Slut." Mike smirked.

"Where in the hell did you learn that one?" Charlotte shook her head.

"From Ireland, right?" Becky grinned cheekily.

"You got it!" Mike high fived Becky.

Todd slid his drink over next to Mike's. It was dark liquid in a scotch glass.

"Did you make the Mind Eraser?" Mike asked.

"Of course." Todd folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

Alexa placed her blue shot next.

"Bazooka Joe can't compare to this one." Evan smirked before sliding his shot next to hers.

The shot looked almost like a liquid pod. It was blue like Alexa's, but the center was completely red.

"The Chuck Norris! Dude that's a crazy drink. If Bayley drinks that she's going to be on her ass." Todd clapped his hands and laughed.

Sasha laughed before setting her drink down next to Evan's. The shot was completely clear. Everyone stared at it then to Sasha.

"You must not want Bayley to sit in your lap. You really think she's going to pick the most boring shot?" Evan shook his head.

"It's called a Kamikaze. The name is fitting." Sasha shrugged.

"She's not going to know what the drink names are…" Evan reminded her.

"Oh shit." Sasha stated realizing her mistake.

"Too late now. It's my turn." Charlotte slid the drink next to Sasha's.

It started out orange and turned to red.

"Pineapple Upside Down. I got this in the bag." Charlotte nodded her head.

"Alright. So, the order is Becky, Mike, Todd, Alexa, Evan, Sasha, then Charlotte."

"Bayley, come back!" Alexa hollered.

Bayley came bounding back and looked at all the shots. She started tapping her chin trying to decide which drink to shoot back. Bayley's hand went for the red one, but then she retracted her hand. She tried to look at Sasha but got called out.

"No cheating Bayley!" Becky laughed.

"This is really hard. I apologize ahead of time." Bayley said before grabbing the light blue shot with a red center and downed it. Bayley shook her head as the shot felt like it kicked her teeth in.

"That was not her shot." Bayley sighed once she finally got past the bite of the shot.

"Sit right here." Evan smiled tapping his lap.

Bayley sighed before sitting on his lap. Alexa laughed at the look on Bayley and Sasha's face.

"Which one was yours?" Bayley asked.

"The clear one." Sasha pointed to the second to last one.

"Why would I pick that one? It's so boring." Bayley shook her head.

"It's called Kamikaze. I forgot we weren't telling you the names of them." Sasha shrugged.

Bayley spun the bottle and it landed on Charlotte.

"Dare." Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Bayley.

"Someone gives you a back massage for one minutes while you're blindfolded. If you like their style, you can choose to kiss them afterwards, but without knowing their identity." Bayley smiled at Charlotte.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really my friend." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You wound me!" Bayley overdramatically placed her hands over her heart.

"Close your eyes so we can decide to who is going to give you the back massage." Bayley ordered.

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes. Becky grabbed Alexa's hands and compared the size of it. She shook her head no then grabbed Sasha's. There hand size was pretty close, and Becky pointed at Sasha. Sasha glared at Becky and Bayley. Sasha got up and sat behind Charlotte. Sasha began rubbing Charlotte's back. They all waited on the edge of their seat. Sasha stopped after the minute.

"Kiss or not?" Bayley asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Not." Charlotte said with no hesitation.

"Do you know who it is?" Bayley asked.

"It sure as hell's not Becky." Charlotte replied.

Becky turned completely red. Mike and Todd shared a look before looking at Evan and Alexa. Becky cleared her throat, while Charlotte was completely oblivious. Charlotte spun the bottle. It landed on Evan.

"Truth." Evan tossed a chip at Charlotte.

"Who was your first kiss?" Charlotte popped the chip into her mouth.

"It… it was Alexa." Evan muttered.

"What?" Alexa turned and looked at him.

"You've never kissed anyone before me?" Alexa looked at him in complete shock.

"Nope. I was really geeky. I didn't become all built until I was 22." Evan explained.

"Before I get interrogated anymore I'm going to spin the bottle." The bottle turned until it landed on Becky.

Before Evan could ask truth or dare, the front door to Bayley's door slammed open. Dean, Roman, and Seth were running into the kitchen.

"Dude Sasha, we all talked about it and we've decided that Seth is the man for the job. We were all very honored. It was a very hard decision, and one we didn't take lightly." Dean slammed his hands down on the table while staring Sasha in the eyes.

"What the absolute fuck are you talking about?" Sasha asked the crazy trio.

Evan busted out laughing and fell out of the chair with Bayley falling with him.

"You need one of us to help you with a certain situation. You know. Like what you messaged us earlier?" Dean looked at her. Once Dean realized she had no clue what he was talking about, Dean sighed and leaned in.

"You know, you needed a sperm donor to make a baby?" Dean whispered.

"What?!" Sasha fell back away from Dean.

She stared at the dead serious trio. Then she looked at Evan and it clicked.

"You did this as your dare!" Sasha screamed.

Evan had tears coming down his face he was laughing so hard.

"Can someone explain to us what is going on?" Roman shook his head.

"Evan was allowed to text anyone in my phone for a dare. I guess he texted one of you three asking to be my baby daddy." Sasha glared at Evan.

Bayley got up and put her arms around Sasha.

"Sasha doesn't need a baby daddy. She's got me." Bayley deadpanned.

"Dude! I told you both!" Dean poked Seth and Roman in the chest.

"Shut up Dean. Guy's let's go." Seth groaned.

"You're just upset you can't layeth the smacketh down on Sasha!" Dean laughed while he, Seth, and Roman left the house.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight." Bayley stood up and stretched. Everyone agreed and started cleaning up. Once everything was presentable, Bayley walked Evan, Alexa, Todd, and Mike to the door. The girls waved goodbye before heading to bed. Sasha cuddled up next to Bayley and breathed in her scent.

"Tonight, was really fun." Sasha smiled at Bayley.

"Yeah, and I'm glad we got to spend it all together." Bayley smiled back.

Sasha noticed Bayley was falling asleep fast. After a few minutes, she could hear Bayley's breathing even out.

"Goodnight my adorable hugger." Sasha whispered.

* * *

 **Update:**

 **So I'm currently in the process of moving from my apartment to a house. Due to that and the crazy hours I work, I am not able to update as often as I like. Do not fret! This story is NOT on hold and will continue moving forward. Unfortunately, I am restricted to updating about once a month. Once things settle down I hope I can post updates faster than that. Thank you for your continued support! Don't forget to R/R cause honestly, you guys are what give me the strength to keep going!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasha's POV**

Sasha woke up first for a change. Bayley was still out, and her breathing was slow. Sasha watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Bayley had a stray strand of hair on her face. Sasha carefully tucked the strand behind Bayley's ear. Sasha placed a light kiss on Bayley's cheek. Sasha covered Bayley up with a blanket before getting up. Sasha took a quick shower before heading to the living room. She saw Becky and Charlotte sitting on the couch sipping coffee together. Charlotte had TNA on and was watching an A.J. Styles and Bobby Roode match. Sasha grabbed herself a cup of coffee before walking into the living room. She looked up in time to see Charlotte and Becky share a kiss.

"Well that's new." Sasha commented before sitting on the couch.

They both snapped to her voice with a deer in headlights look. Once they realized it was Sasha they settled down.

"You know about us." Charlotte stated. There wasn't a hint of a question in her statement.

"Because I just walked in on you kissing?" Sasha questioned.

"Bayley told us. You heard us." Charlotte sighed looking at Becky. Becky quickly grasped Charlotte's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Well as your friend I feel like I can say this. You two are horrible at hiding it. Anyone with eyes and half a brain could connect the dots between you too." Sasha shrugged.

"Do you think the others know?" Becky asked.

"They probably suspect it. Mike and Todd aren't stupid, and their protégé is a lesbian. Besides you guys were flirting pretty heavily last night. Honestly, if they do know there's nothing to worry about. They don't care." Sasha explained.

"What's the plan for today?" Becky asked, eager to change the subject.

"I've got to prepare for my match against Emma." Charlotte explained.

"We should head to Xtreme then ride over to Full Sail then." Sasha shrugged.

"I'm not waking Bayley up." Charlotte quickly spat out.

"Me either!" Becky added.

"Why not?" Sasha raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Have you ever tried to wake Bayley up?" Charlotte asked.

"No, she's normally up before me." Sasha commented.

"Good luck, Lass." Becky chuckled.

Sasha sighed before heading back to Bayley's room. Sasha saw that Bayley was still out cold snoozing away.

"Bayley it's 10 am. Get up. We have to go to Xtreme." Bayley gave no response.

"Come on Bayley." Sasha said a little louder.

She sighed before going over to the bed and giving Bayley a push. Bayley's nose crinkled, but that was it. Sasha shook Bayley even harder but got absolutely nothing.

"Bayley!" Sasha yelled.

"What?" Bayley mumbled into her pillow.

"It's 10 am! We have to go to Xtreme! Charlotte's tournament match is today." Sasha tried to remind her.

Bayley yawned and flipped over away from Sasha. Sasha climbed onto the bed and flipped Bayley back over.

"I'm sleepy!" Bayley complained before putting a pillow over her face.

"Oh not for long." Sasha chuckled darkly.

Sasha sat right on top of Bayley's center. She quickly began grinding on it. She watched Bayley throw the pillow off of her face, and Bayley grabbed Sasha's hips. She began bucking underneath her desperate for the contact. Sasha smiled evilly before jumping off of Bayley and hollering down the hallway.

"Hey Charlotte and Becky, she's up!" Sasha hollered joyously down the hallway.

Sasha turned around to see Bayley sitting up on the bed with her arms crossed and glaring at Sasha.

"We were not done. Get over here." Bayley commanded.

"Sorry Bayles. We could've earlier, but now we are going to be late for Xtreme." Sasha explained before reaching for her red bag. Next thing Sasha knew, she was up against a wall and lips were pressed against hers. Bayley hastily shoved her tongue into Sasha's mouth. Bayley lifted Sasha up so her legs were rapped around Bayley. Bayley quickly began grinding against Sasha.

"Guys are you serious right now?" Charlotte yelled as she banged on Bayley's door. Bayley broke the kiss to answer Charlotte.

"Charlotte go away!" Came Bayley's reply before she began nipping at Sasha's ear.

Sasha ran her hands threw Bayley's hair trying to keep a moan from slipping out. Then Bayley bit right above Sasha's collarbone and she couldn't stop the moan.

"Don't make me come in there!" Charlotte threatened.

"You don't want to come in here!" Bayley growled.

 **Okay this is new.** Sasha thought. Normally when Charlotte says to back off, Bayley does.

"Bayley." Sasha whispered.

Bayley either didn't hear her or ignored her as she continued her assault on Sasha's neck.

"Bayley." Sasha said louder this time.

She felt Bayley hesitate for just a second before Bayley sucked on Sasha's earlobe.

Sasha grabbed a fist full of Bayley's hear and pulled back.

"Bayley!" Sasha snapped.

For a second, they locked eyes. Sasha saw the lust in her eyes, but also something else… fear and hurt? Bayley shook her head for a second then backed away from Sasha. Bayley unwrapped Sasha from her as she did so. She grabbed her work out clothes and slammed the door to the bathroom. Sasha heard the unmistakable sound of the door being locked. Hoping she was wrong, Sasha twisted the door handle. It was indeed locked.

"Bayley open the door." Sasha ordered.

Bayley made no sound and obviously didn't listen.

"Bayley, I said open the door." Sasha said a little more forcefully.

Again, Bayley ignored the request. Sasha put her ear up to the door. She could hear sniffling and heavy breathing.

 **Why is she crying?** Sasha ran to her bag and pulled out a couple of bobby pins. She kneeled down and began jimmying the lock. **I can almost hear the ratchet chants…** After a few seconds she heard the click of the lock and opened the door. She walked in to see Bayley leaning against the back wall with her legs pulled into her chest. She had her arms wrapped around them with her head buried on top. With the door open, Sasha could hear the sobs more clearly now. Sasha walked over to Bayley and put her arm around her. She felt Bayley's entire body tense up.

"Don't touch me." Bayley muttered.

"It's me Sasha." Sasha replied.

"I said don't touch me!" Bayley raised her voice along with her head and Sasha saw the pain in Bayley's eyes.

Sasha raised her right hand signaling surrender. She gently lifted her left arm off of Bayley. Sasha instead sat in front of Bayley.

"Bayley what's going on?" Sasha asked.

Bayley refused to look at her. She instead picked at the floor tiles. Sasha watched Bayley think something over. Bayley shrugged and pulled her legs even closer to her body.

"Bayley I can't help if I don't know what's going on." Sasha pleaded.

"I… I dreamt of Laura. I just felt so much pain, and the only way I knew how to numb it was…" Bayley trailed off. Tears were flowing down her face now.

"Oh baby…" Sasha whispered. She went to wipe the tears away but stopped herself. Sasha began to pull her hands back when Bayley came crashing into her. She wrapped Sasha into a tight embrace.

"I promise you Bayley, she will never hurt you again." Sasha whispered as she ran her hand through Bayley's hair.

"I've got you now. Why am I still dreaming of her?" Bayley muttered.

"Sometimes our subconscious can be an asshole. Don't let her get to you. Come on I know what will cheer you up." Sasha smirked.

Bayley lifted her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Seeing your two favorite goofballs. Now let's go!"

They dressed and headed out to Charlotte's car. The car ride was quiet except for some weird punk rock music Becky was playing on the radio. Sasha kept an eye on Bayley. Bayley reached over and took Sasha's hand. Sasha gave it a squeeze before running her thumb over Bayley's knuckles. They arrived at Xtreme to see Evan already there. His car sticking out like a sore thumb in Sasha's opinion. They made their way inside, and right on cue Bayley was tackled by Todd and Mike. Bayley instantly cheered up at the sight of them. Sasha may or may not have sent Mike a quick text explaining the situation.

"Bayley! My favorite girl in all the world besides my wife! How about we work on some high-flying stuff today!" Mike beamed at her.

"You mean it?" Bayley asked incredulously.

"Of course! You do happen to know the greatest high-flyer of all time!" Mike posed like Randy Orten for emphasis.

Bayley giggled before taking off with Mike to one of the rings.

"Come on Charlotte. You're with me today since you have a match tonight." Todd stated leading Charlotte away.

Becky and Sasha made their way to the weight room and began running on the treadmill.

"So, what happened this morning?" Becky asked breaking the silence.

"Which part?"

"You know what part I'm talking about Lass. After you hollered that you woke her up." Becky rolled her eyes.

"Well she was in the mood and I knew we needed to get to Xtreme Wrestling. I knew something was up when Charlotte told her to stop and she didn't. When I pulled her off of me she went to the bathroom and cried." Sasha explained.

"Did she dream about Laura?" Becky asked.

"How'd you know?" Sasha looked at Becky in shock.

"This isn't the first time this has happened. At least that's what Charlotte told me." Becky shrugged.

"Okay Bex spill the beans." Sasha commanded.

"Look they had a really bad break up. That you know. What you probably don't know is that Laura used Bayley for sex. They would only do it when Laura wanted it. When she knew that Bayley was in the mood she'd get Bayley riled up and stop her. Saying some shit like she wasn't worthy and all that. Unfortunately, when Bayley has those certain dreams about Laura she either drinks herself into oblivion or she finds someone to help numb the pain."

"Bayley is totally worthy! I just… we needed to get to Xtreme! I know how important this match is for Charlotte! I didn't mean to hurt Bayley in the process!" Sasha quickly explained.

"I know Lass. Just give her some space today. Yeah?" Sasha nodded her head towards Becky.

Sasha got off of the treadmill and headed back to the front of the gym. Sasha sipped water from her water bottle. She watched Bayley practice jumping from the top rope under Mike's watchful eye. She sighed before looking down.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sasha's head snapped up and looked at Evan. He smiled warmly down at her. He was wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Me and Bayley kind of fought this morning, but not really. It seems there's a lot more skeletons in her closet than I realized." Sasha explained before sighing.

"Are you not able to deal with the skeletons?" Evan asked.

"No, no that's not it at all. I just didn't even know that those skeletons even existed. She's so happy go lucky all the time. Now I've upset her, and I'm not sure how I can fix it." Sasha said before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sash she probably needs time to process. I'm sure she knows that you didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks, Evan." Sasha smiled.

"So, Evan are you ready for Alexa's first match?" Sasha smirked.

"I'm not sure who's more nervous, me or her." He chuckled.

"She's going to do great Evan. Honestly, we all started at the Performance Center. She's got this."

"I know it's just that Alicia is a ten-year veteran and a former Women's Champion." Evan explained.

Before Sasha could counter, the rest of the group walked up to them. Bayley was drenched in sweat, but her smile was back. Bayley reached out for Sasha's water bottle, and Sasha handed it to her. Bayley gave her a thankful smile before downing the water. Evan lightly squeezed Sasha's shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright guys, if we head to Full Sail now we will have plenty of time to get ready for my first match." Charlotte stated looking at her Apple Watch.

"You heard the lady! Load up!" Becky commanded.

She grabbed hers and Charlotte's work out bag before heading to Charlotte's car. Charlotte chuckled before following the straight fire woman.

"I'm going to go pick up Alexa at the Performance Center. I'll see you at Full Sail." Evan waved before heading to his car. Bayley grabbed Sasha's hand and led her to Charlotte's car. They piled into her car and headed to Full Sail. When they arrived, Charlotte quickly got dressed and the four of them headed to gorilla. Moments later Todd, Mike, and Evan arrived in gorilla.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlotte asked in complete surprise.

"You are apart of Xtreme Wrestling, aren't you? We are here to support you." Mike stated giving Charlotte a thumbs up.

"Well in that case let's talk some more strategy before I throw up due to nerves." Charlotte chuckled nervously.

 **Bayley's POV**

Bayley turned her attention to Becky. Becky was pacing back and forth behind her. Sasha and Evan were leaning against the wall with their arms crossed watching Becky.

"Becky will you chill out?" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"This is a big opportunity! I will not just chill out, Lass. Say it again and I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it!" Becky snarled. Sasha held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Calm down there straight fire. I didn't mean to get you all riled up." Sasha apologized.

Emma walked up to gorilla and took note of everyone standing around waiting for the match to start. Emma stood next to Bayley waiting for her entrance. She leaned over to whisper in Bayley's ear.

"You're here to watch my back so they don't attack me after the match, right? You didn't join them." Emma asked.

"Sure, Emma. If they sneak attack you I'll help you out. No, I didn't join them. Honestly, I just wanted to watch the tournament. Good luck." Bayley smiled.

Emma's music turned on and she headed out behind the curtain. Bayley looked at Charlotte to see the hard determination in her eyes. Charlotte's gaze turned to Becky and Charlotte saw Becky pacing. Charlotte strutted over to Becky and grabbed her wrist. Becky turned with her fist raised but she dropped it once she realized it was Charlotte. Charlotte whispered something to Becky, and Becky nodded once. Charlotte turned her attention and nodded to Sasha. They stood behind the curtain waiting for her music to start. It didn't take long for the opening guitar riff to start. They both disappeared behind the curtain.

"Come on. We can't see the match from here." Mike stated.

They followed Mike to a side monitor to watch the match. Bayley's heart skipped a beat when she saw Sasha in her Boss attire. Sasha strutted to the ring and Bayley couldn't keep her eyes off her. **I have Sasha now. Laura is nothing.** Bayley thought. **Well except your Ex-Fiancée, but that shouldn't matter… right?**

"Bayley, your jaw is on the floor. Need me to pick it up for you?" Evan smirked.

Bayley's mouth quickly snapped shut. She glared at him before returning her attention to the match. Charlotte and Emma locked up. Charlotte pushed her into the corner before breaking the hold and stepping away from Emma. Emma nodded and came out of the corner to lock up with Charlotte again. Charlotte easily pushed Emma into another corner before leaning her onto the ropes. The ref got to a 3 count before Charlotte let go. They locked up again for Emma to drop to the ground and throw Charlotte off of her. Charlotte immediately got up and ran at Emma. Emma jumped out of the way and Charlotte hit the ropes. Emma dropped to all fours tripping Charlotte who then fell onto her back. Emma went for the pin but barely got a 1 count. Emma helped Charlotte to her feet before attempting an Irish whip into the corner. Charlotte countered and threw Emma into the corner instead. Charlotte ran at Emma. Emma tried to slip through the ropes to avoid the hit. Instead Charlotte pivoted and delivered a hard-right hand to Emma's face. Charlotte grabbed Emma's head and hit a stunner, causing Emma's neck to bounce off the ropes. Emma fell down to the mat below. Charlotte climbed out of the ring to throw Emma back inside. She went for the cover.

1…

2…

Emma kicked out at 2. Charlotte went for it again but only got a 1 count. Charlotte grabbed Emma's head and wrapped her legs around her head in a Figure 4 Head Lock. Emma bridged getting Charlotte's shoulders on to the mat. The referee got to a 2 count, and Charlotte released the hold to avoid being pinned. Charlotte quickly got to her feet as did Emma. Charlotte ran full speed and hit a clothesline dropping Emma. She again attempted the pin.

1…

2…

Charlotte immediately went into the Figure 4 Head lock as soon as Emma kicked out of the pin. Charlotte turned Emma around and rammed her face into the mat before applying full pressure of the head lock again. Emma began punching Charlotte's legs before slipping out of the hold. Charlotte immediately hit her with a nasty right hand. Charlotte brought Emma to her feet before throwing her into the corner. Charlotte sprinted at her but was clocked by Emma's boot. Charlotte tried to run at her again to gain some momentum. Instead she was hit by a shoulder tackle from Emma. Both girls were down and out of breath. The ref had to start the count.

1…

2…

Emma got to her feet first. Emma started reaching for something in her boot.

"What the hell is that?" Todd asked the question everyone was thinking.

"You don't think…" Mike pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You've got to be kidding." Bayley shook her head as they watched Emma pull out a pink cobra.

"That crazy Lass doesn't believe that's going to be enough to take out the Queen, right?" Becky scoffed.

Emma hit her arm like Santino does and yelled cobra. Bayley's eyes widen when she saw Sasha climb onto the apron. Sasha started tapping Charlotte trying to warn her about the cobra. Charlotte ducked out of the way, but Sasha was hit instead. Sasha came crashing down on to the mat. Charlotte was able to roll up Emma due to the distraction.

1…

2…

3!

Charlotte jumped and pushed Emma away from her. Emma looked up in shock at Charlotte. The monitor showed Sasha Banks, Natalya, and Charlotte heading to the Semi Finals. Charlotte helped Sasha to her feet who was holding on to her neck. They walked up the ramp towards gorilla together. As soon as they were back stage, Bayley came to Sasha's aid. She pulled Sasha's hand away, so she could see the damage that Emma caused.

"It's already bruising over." Bayley commented running her fingers over the bruise.

Bayley felt goosebumps raise on Sasha's skin.

"We need to get out of gorilla before Emma comes to the back." Charlotte commented leading the group to a private room.

Mike and Todd sat on the couch with a beer. Alexa was in her brand new blue ring gear. It reminded Bayley of a cheerleader. She was talking quietly with Evan. Charlotte was off to the side helping Becky into her Adam Rose Bud gear. Bayley sighed before grabbing an ice pack out of the cooler in the room. She gently tilted Sasha's head up with her right index finger. Bayley gently placed the ice pack on the bruise eliciting a hiss from Sasha.

"I don't like other girls putting bruises on you." Bayley commented flatly.

Sasha busted out laughing at Bayley's comment much to the confusion of the rest of the gang.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll try to keep it down." Sasha apologized in between the fits of laughter.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Sasha rolled her eyes at the pouting hugger.

"I'm sorry about before." Bayley muttered. Bayley turned her head, so she wouldn't have to look at Sasha. Sasha turned Bayley's chin, so she could look Bayley into the eyes.

"No, Bayley. I shouldn't have done that. It's not fair to you. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Sasha apologized.

"Thanks Sasha. Honestly, I didn't mean to over react. It's just…" Bayley trailed off.

"Hey, you can tell me when you're ready." Sasha smiled warmly at Bayley.

"Let's just say I have a few demons I need to get rid of." Bayley gave Sasha a small smile.

"Well I'm behind you 100 percent." Sasha smiled before kissing Bayley's cheek.

"Alexa your match is next." A stage hand said.

They all got up and quickly gathered in gorilla. Alicia Fox joined them shortly after. She raised an eyebrow at the gang but ignored everyone otherwise. Soon her music hit, and Alicia made her way to the ring. Alexa gulped and squeezed Evan's hand. Evan looked down to see that Alexa was extremely nervous.

"You got this!" Evan tried to pump her up.

"Yeah! Rip her arm off and beat her with it!" Becky fist pumped the air.

Bayley put her hand on Alexa's shoulder getting her attention.

"Hey, we were all nervous for our first match. Just do what you've been doing since day one. You have this in the bag. Just believe in yourself." Bayley smiled.

Alexa nodded her head towards Bayley. She looked into everyone's eyes who nodded towards her in unwavering support.

"But for good luck…" Alexa turned around and kissed Evan right when her music started. She bounded out the curtain on her way to the ring.

"Breathe Evan." Sasha shook her head.

"Breathing. Totally breathing. I think." Evan commented before they all shuffled to the TV monitor.

"She's got his." Evan told himself more than anyone else.

"Evan she'll be fine. She's been training with Matt Bloom. That guy knows what he's doing. Just relax." Mike said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Shh. The match is about to start." Todd chastised before turning his attention back to the TV.

They locked up and Alicia hit Alexa with a nasty right elbow stunning Alexa. Alicia grabbed Alexa by the head and flung her across the ring. You could hear the thud as her face smacked the mat. Alexa laid in the corner trying to regroup. Alicia strutted to the corner. She reached out to grab Alexa, but instead got an elbow to the face. Alexa climbed the turnbuckle. Alicia turned around to receive a kick to the face. Alicia dove underneath Alexa to avoid the high-flying move. Alexa flipped and landed on her feet. She turned around and ran at Alicia hitting her with a drop kick. Alicia was laid out. Alexa did a backflip before driving her knees into the sternum of Alicia. Alexa went for the pin.

1…

2…

Alicia kicked out. Alexa went for the pin again to receive just a 2 count. Alexa brought Alicia to her feet and went to lock up. Alicia drove her hip into Alexa's abdomen. Alicia threw Alexa at the ropes. Alexa rebounded and ran back at her. Alicia hit the tilt-a-whirl back breaker. She went for a pin but only got a 1 count. Alicia punched her in the face again before going for the pin. She again only received a 1 count. Alicia transitioned right into a headlock. Alexa fought to get to her feet. Alexa tried to hit her with an elbow, but Alicia caught it. She put Alexa's arm around her neck and hit her with a suplex. She seamlessly went into a bridge.

1…

2…

Alexa again kicks out! Alicia got right up while Alexa struggled to get to her feet. Alicia threw Alexa face first into the turnbuckle. As soon as Alexa turned around she was met by sharp elbow to the face. Alicia flipped Alexa out of the corner and immediately applied a headlock. Alexa fought to get back to her feet. With the help of the WWE Universe, she shakily got to her feet. Alexa managed to deliver swift kicks and strikes causing Alicia to break the headlock. Alicia threw Alexa at the ropes and attempted the tilt-a-whirl back breaker once more. Alexa managed to flip over Alicia and captured her into a small package!

1…

2…

3!

Alexa did it! She beat Alicia Fox! Alexa quickly dashed out of the ring to get away from Alicia. Alicia stared in anger and disbelief at Alexa.

"Dude!" Evan fist pumped the air.

"I can't believe it! She beat Alicia!" Mike rubbed his eyes as Alexa was sprinting up the stage towards the back.

Sasha and Bayley hugged Evan. The look on his face was nothing but pride. He hugged them back. The smile on his face lit up the entire room. Becky and Charlotte stood to the side with Todd chuckling at how giddy Evan was. A man with long, red hair walked into gorilla. He was wearing jeans and an NXT shirt. What stood out was the bouquet of roses. He was shorter than Evan, about 4 inches or so. Todd leaned down to whisper to Charlotte and Becky.

"Who's that?" Todd whispered.

"That's Buddy Murphy. I've seen him training at the Performance Center." Becky explained.

"Is he dating Alicia Fox?" Charlotte asked.

"I've never seen him with Alicia. I have no idea." Becky replied.

Alicia came through the curtain and walked right past Murphy. All three of them looked at each in confusion.

"You don't think…" Todd trailed off.

Alexa came through the curtain to see everyone waiting for her. Evan went to take a step towards her, but Murphy pushed him out of the way to get to Alexa. He handed her the flowers and kissed her on her cheek. Evan's jaw hit the floor. Alexa had the deer in headlights look as she looked to Evan. He was clenching his hands. He flexed his muscles before taking a step forward. Mike grabbed a fist full of Evan's shirt and pulled him back. Evan glared down at Mike, but Mike held his ground. Evan looked up to see Alexa holding the flowers but took a step back from Murphy.

"Buddy, what are you doing here?" Alexa asked as calmly as possible.

"Tonight is your first match! How could I not be here for it?" Murphy smiled.

Todd walked behind Bayley and Sasha, so he could get to Mike and Evan. Todd wrapped one arm around Evan's chest. The other was locked firmly around his stomach to keep him in place.

"That was nice of you. But, uh…" Alexa trailed off looking at the group for some help.

Sasha strutted right up to Alexa and put her arm around her shoulder. Sasha gave him a dangerous smile and held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Sasha Banks. I didn't get your name." Bayley and Evan both heard the edge in her voice.

"Buddy Murphy. I'm a friend of Alexa's." He smiled back before shaking her hand.

"Murphy, listen. Do you see that man behind you? The one that has Team Hardcore holding on to him with a death grip?" Sasha pointed at Evan.

"I'm going to spell this out for you, so you can understand the situation you're in right now. A random guy waltzed into gorilla, gave flowers, and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. If it wouldn't be for the 7'4" man and former military members holding on to said man, you'd be on the ground by now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Murphy rolled his eyes.

"You idiot, that's Alexa's boyfriend and he's about to open a can of whoop ass on you!" Becky shouted from the side.

Murphy turned and backed up towards Alexa in a protective stance. Mike and Todd immediately let go of Evan and took a step back. Evan yanked his shirt off and handed it to Bayley. Murphy grabbed Alexa's hand and took a step forward to make her step with him.

"Get. Off. My. Girlfriend." Evan growled.

He looked down at Murphy with barely contained fury. Alexa finally seemed to snap out of the daze she was in and side-stepped Murphy. She went to Evan's side and hugged on to him. Her hand landed on his chest. She reached up and gently cupped his cheek. She guided his face down so she could look him in the eyes. The rage died down a little bit, but she could see the hurt.

"Buddy, I appreciate you coming to see me tonight for my first match. As you can see you have upset my boyfriend when you pushed him out of the way. I suggest you head out and I'll see you at the Performance Center." Alexa stated without any hint of emotion.

"Just because he's taller than me, doesn't make me scared of him. I'll take you down any time anywhere." Buddy seethed as he stalked away.

"Tomorrow, at Xtreme Wrestling. Bring a first aid kit. You're going to need it." Evan hollered back.

Murphy turned around and marched up to Evan. It was hard to take Murphy seriously when standing next to Evan. Bayley had to try her best to suppress a laugh.

"No, I'm not letting you have the advantage. If you're so tough, then come to the Performance Center. You face me on neutral ground." Murphy growled.

"You got it."

Murphy turned and walked down the hallway. As soon as he was out of site, Mike put a hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan's attention turned to Mike.

"Are you sure you want to fight at the Performance Center? I can call Hunter and we could have it Xtreme."

"I'm sure. I'm not backing down." Evan crossed his arms and looked down the hallway Murphy disappeared down.

"Babe, please don't hurt him too bad." Alexa pleaded. Evan jumped away from Alexa. His eyes narrowed at her. He chuckled and shook his head before walking away from her.

"Evan! Evan, wait!" Alexa started to run after him, but Sasha grabbed her arm.

"Give him a five-minute head start."

"But—"

"Trust me. He's hurting right now, and he needs a second to clear his head." Sasha said calmly.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Alexa chuckled sadly.

"Go get him." Bayley nodded towards the hallway. Alexa darted down the hallway after him.

"Well that could've gone better." Todd commented.

"Ow!" Todd yelled from being punched in the arm by Mike.

"Regardless, Charlotte and Sasha you are both in the next round. We will have to increase your training, so you are ready. Especially you Sasha. You are facing Natalya. She's a trainer at our gym for a reason." Mike stated looking between Sasha and Charlotte.

Bayley looked into Sasha's and Charlotte's eyes. She could see nothing but determination. They were on the same path towards the same goal, the Women's NXT Championship. **The path I started on. The path that was taken from me by Sasha. It should've been me facing Natalya at the Semi-Finals, but I just wasn't good enough. Just like always. I trained hard for this. I had Mike and Todd in my corner, and I let them down. She didn't even cheat. She was just better than me, and at the end of the day I gave up. I tapped out.** Bayley felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Becky staring right at her. Becky walked over to Bayley and put her arm around Bayley's shoulder.

"Let's go take a stroll while they finish up the pep talk, yeah?" Becky asked before pulling Bayley away from the group.

"I saw that defeated look on your face, Lass. It's been along time since I've seen it." Becky said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it has. It just hurts you know? I'm torn inside. I want to be happy for Sasha. She has a shot at winning the NXT Women's Championship! But… A part of me can't help feeling like it should be me. At the same time, she made me tap in the middle of the ring. I gave up my opportunity. She just happened to be the one I gave up my opportunity to." Bayley quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay to be upset about it Bayley. The Championship is a big deal. I know I would be feeling the same way you are if it came down to Charlotte and I. But Lass, what was the number one rule Mike and Todd taught you?" Becky asked.

"Rule number one is as follows. Once you walk through that arena, you are no longer friends, lovers, or enemies. You are co-workers, and your responsibility is to put on amazing performance for the fans. Your goal is to hold the Championship by any means necessary." Bayley recited.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but there will be other opportunities. You just got to fight a little harder. Then when the time comes you'll be ready." Becky smiled.

"You're right. Thanks, Bex." Bayley gave Becky a small smile.

"Hey, we got our stuff already. Why don't we head to the car? I snatched Charlotte's keys when she wasn't looking." Becky said cheekily while holding up Charlotte's car keys for Bayley to see.

"Sounds good to me." Bayley shrugged.

They made their way into the parking garage. On their way to the car they could see Evan and Alexa talking by Evan's car. He was a lot less angry than before, but you could tell he was still upset. Alexa said something, and Evan turned away from her.

"Do you think we should go play damage control?" Bayley asked.

"I think they need a Dr. Phil more than anything." Becky shrugged before veering off towards Evan and Alexa.

"Evan please. I seriously didn't know he was going to show up. I know how good you are in the ring. He's still my friend and I have to see him everyday at the Center. Please, please don't beat his face in!" Alexa pleaded.

"He pushed me out of the way and kissed you! I'm supposed to just overlook that?" Evan growled.

"Sasha kisses you on the cheek all the time and I don't get jealous!" Alexa fired back.

"That's cause Sasha's my sister! Not once have you called Murphy your brother!" Evan seethed.

"Alright, time out." Becky shouted making the time out symbol with her hands.

"Dr. Becky and her lovely assistant Dr. Bayley is here to help." Becky continued once she had their attention.

"Seriously Becky? We are kind of in the middle of something." Alexa rolled her eyes.

"I know and you two aren't getting anywhere. Time for The Lass Kicker Marriage Counseling 101!" Becky beamed.

Evan pinched the bridge of his nose as Alexa groaned.

"Alright let's start from the beginning angry lovebirds! Alexa, picture this! Evan gets done fixing up a car. Alicia Fox sees Evan's hard work and out of nowhere pushes you out of the way to kiss him!"

"Like hell she would lay a finger on him! I beat her tonight and I'd do it again!" Alexa fired back.

"Now Alexa think of the situation that just occurred tonight. How do you think Evan feels?" Becky asked.

Alexa looked down at her feet instead of answering the question.

"Evan, this is Alexa's friend. Sure, he was out of line I'll give you that. That doesn't mean you can just beat up your girlfriend's friends just because you don't like them. She's allowed to have her own friends just like you are allowed to have yours. It doesn't mean you have to like them, but you got to at least be civil. Beating him into a bloody pulp tomorrow does not scream civil to me." Becky pointed out.

Evan looked down at his feet before looking at Alexa.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous. I won't beat him to a bloody pulp tomorrow." Evan apologized.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that situation to begin with. I promise to have a talk with him after your match tomorrow. Just remember I only said don't beat him into a bloody mess. I still want you to win." Alexa smiled at him.

"Forgive me?" Evan asked.

Alexa stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Forgiven." Alexa replied.

"Great! Now that Dr. Becky's services are no longer needed let's go home! I'm exhausted and you have a match to get ready for!" Becky started strutting towards Charlotte's car.

"She is something else." Evan chuckled watching Becky strut away.

"Oh, you have no idea." Bayley replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Bayley woke up to brunette strands tickling her nose. Her eyes fluttered open, then she gently pushed the hair away from her nose. She looked down to see Sasha fast asleep. Sasha was sprawled on top of Bayley. Sasha was breathing deeply as she was still fast asleep with no hint of waking up. Bayley loved waking up first. She always spent a few minutes watching Sasha sleep peacefully. Normally Sasha was on her side so Bayley could see the rise and fall of Sasha's chest. Sasha only slept sprawled out like this when she needed Bayley to keep her anchored. Though Sasha didn't voice her concerns, Bayley new Sasha was worried over this match today. It's one thing to fight at Xtreme Wrestling. It's a whole new ballgame to fight at the Performance Center. WWE elite trainers, wrestlers, and upper management were always present. Bayley knew that Evan had been thrown to the wolves on this one. Bayley's phone vibrated on the nightstand bringing her out of her thoughts. She reached over and picked the phone up. She saw that she was in a group chat with Charlotte and Becky.

Are you awake? -The Queen

Wake up Lass! We need to talk to you! -Irish Lass Kicker

Yeah, but I'm currently pinned down by Sasha. There is no way I can get up without waking her up. -Bayley

Well wake her up! Mike just called and woke us up. He wants every member of Xtreme Wrestling to come in stat! -Irish Lass Kicker

Alright give me ten. -Bayley

You have five before I come in there. -The Queen

Yes mooooooooooooom. -Bayley

Bayley could hear her Irish friend laughing from the living room. Bayley chuckled herself before looking down at her sleeping girlfr—uh… significant other.

"Sash. Hey, I need you to wake up. We have to go." Bayley began scratching behind Sasha's ears.

"Hrmph… Why are we leaving." Sasha grumbled before tightening her left arm around Bayley's waist.

"Mike called and needs every member to head to Xtreme Wrestling right now." Bayley explained.

Sasha kissed Bayley's cheek before resting her head back in the crook of Bayley's neck.

"Five more minutes." She sighed contently.

"I would love too, but you see Charlotte only gave us five minutes before she was coming in here. Now that we sleep in the nude… Charlotte coming in here might not by the best idea." Bayley chuckled.

"Her impatient ass is going to be the death of me." Sasha grumbled before slowly sitting up.

She stretched her arms before popping her neck. Bayley moved to sit behind her. She wrapped her arms around Sasha's torso giving her a hug. Bayley gently sat her chin on Sasha's shoulder. Sasha laughed before turning her head to face Bayley. She gave her a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of the bed. A thought occurred to Bayley and she poked her head out their door.

"Charlotte are we supposed to bring work out gear?" Bayley hollered out.

"No, he said bring jeans and a shirt that is easy to change out of!" Charlotte called back.

"That's strange." Sasha commented.

"No joke. I wonder what this meeting is about." Bayley voiced.

"I hope it doesn't take too long. We have to be at the Performance Center in a couple of hours for Evan's match. I refuse to miss it." Sasha said as she tugged a red shirt over her head.

"We won't miss it. Evan isn't going to be alone. He has all of us supporting him. I know Charlotte and Becky wouldn't miss it either." Bayley replied as she put on her black under armor t-shirt.

They were finished getting ready with a minute to spare. They quickly piled into Charlotte's car and headed towards Xtreme.

"Did Mike say anything at all? He's never called a group meeting before." Bayley asked Charlotte.

"He just said that it was important that every member of Xtreme be at the gym by 7am." Charlotte replied.

"Why didn't he call me?" Bayley pouted.

"Todd said it's because you wouldn't be awake, Lass." Becky chuckled.

"He's got a point babe. You're normally out until at least 10 am when we don't have training." Sasha agreed.

"Well not today! I wanted to make sure we were ready in plenty of time for Evan's match!" Bayley defended.

"Speaking of Evans's match, we have us four and Alexa going. I'm sure Mike and Todd will go if we tell them about it." Charlotte said.

"I know they will go. Let's hope this meeting doesn't make us late." Sasha stated.

Charlotte pulled up to Xtreme. She had a rough time finding a parking spot, because almost the whole parking lot was full.

"I didn't realize they had this many members." Bayley said as she looked at all the cars.

They finally found a spot and headed inside. They couldn't believe their eyes. All of the rings were put away. In their spots were rows upon rows of chairs. Each chair had a wrestlers name on it.

"I guess we should go find our seats before this thing starts." Charlotte shrugged.

Luckily for them, all four of their chairs were next to each other and in the front row. It started with Bayley, then Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky. They took their seats before looking around. Bayley saw Adrian Neville sitting next to Sami Zayn. Next to him was Justin Gabriel and Mojo Rawley. Off towards the back, Paige was sitting with a blonde chick that had a piece of black tape on her cheek. They were talking quietly to themselves. Paige looked over and saw Bayley. Paige smiled before giving her a wink. Bayley gave her a smile in return. Next to her were the three members of the shield: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. They sat quietly, their eyes trained on Mike and Todd's office door.

"There are a lot of Indy people here." Becky commented, bringing Bayley's attention back to the front.

"Yeah. I've already seen Shinsuke Nakamura, King Ricochet, Jay Lethal, Cody Rhodes, James Storm, Johnny Mundo, Toni Storm, Kenny Omega, and Mark Andrews. These guys are legends on the independent scene. Do you think they train here?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure looks like it Lass. They are taking their seats after all. Looks to be about 50 chairs in all." Becky replied.

Mike and Todd came out of the office and went to stand in front of the group. The legend trainers took a seat behind them. Bayley scanned the trainers to see Jeff and Matt Hardy, Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, EC3, Rey Mysterio, Trish Stratus, Lita, Natalya Neidhart, Bobby Lashley, Edge, Christian, and Tommy Dreamer.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering why we've asked that you've all come down today." Mike began.

"It's because one of our members needs our help." Todd explained.

"If you look around, you'll see that one chair is empty. That one chair belongs to Evan Black." Mike continued.

Bayley glanced over at Sasha to see her eyes widen in concern.

"Right now he is at the WWE Performance Center signing wavers to fight against one of WWE's NXT talents. I received a text from Evan this morning stating that Vincent McMahon will be present to personally oversee the match. This also includes COO Triple H and Mr. McMahon's daughter Stephanie McMahon." Todd explained.

"Evan then sent us a picture of roughly 50 WWE Superstars sitting in chairs waiting for the match to begin. Now I don't know about you guys, but this seems fishy to me. So therefore, we are going to go down there and make sure nothing happens." Mike cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"What many of you don't know is that the McMahon's are not really a fan of us opening a wrestling center to help give you guys an edge on the competition. We don't care, and we will go to war for you. This is our family. You are our family. One of your brother's needs your help. Now who is with us?" Todd bellowed.

The whole room stood up and cheered showing their support. The trainers stood up then with their arms crossed. Each Legend had a determined look.

"Alright then, Xtreme Members! Before we head out you will notice several cardboard boxes behind you. Make sure you grab an Xtreme Wrestling t-shirt before you leave. Put it on before we enter the Performance Center. Now let's move out!" Mike commanded.

Everyone began racing out into the parking lot after grabbing their shirt. The girls piled in Charlotte's car and proceeded to the Performance Center. Bayley took a second to look at the t-shirt. The shirt had an Xtreme Wrestling symbol on the right chest. She turned it around to see every members' name on the back.

"Look! There's Evan's car!" Sasha pointed out, causing Bayley to look up.

"It is quite hard to miss, Lass." Becky laughed.

Charlotte pulled into the spot next to it. They all got out and headed to the front doors. Adrian and Sami were standing at the door first.

"You ready to go in?" Bayley asked the pair.

"Mike said to let him and Todd lead us in." Adrien explained.

Not too long after, Mike and Todd were standing at the front.

"Alright guys and gals this is it. Let us do the talking. You guys find a seat around the ring. Keep your eyes open." Mike explained.

They pushed the doors open and headed inside. Bayley saw the chairs that were set out with WWE Superstars already lounging in them. They all straightened up at the sight of the Xtreme crew. Whispers broke out amongst them.

"Alright, settle down! What's going on?" Mr. McMahon stated coming out of a side door.

He took two steps forward before he saw the sea of people standing before him.

"What in Sam hell is going on here?" Mr. McMahon growled.

"We are here to watch Evan's match." Mike spoke.

"Should've known it was you and your rag tag group of wrestler's Mr. Valaski." Mr. McMahon grumbled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go sit down before I have security escort you out!" Mr. McMahon shouted.

Mike nodded and the group quickly took their seats. Buddy Murphy came out first. Buddy had his red hair dripping wet. He was wearing black tights that were frayed at the ends. The word Aussie was on his left leg in green, outlined in yellow. He had matching boots with black knee pads. He also had a black elbow pad on his right arm and taped hands. The entire Xtreme Wrestling crew booed as loud as they could. Buddy looked incredulous at the Xtreme Wrestling crew. He shook his head as he entered into the ring.

Next Evan walked out of the locker room. His checkered yellow and black shorts and matching boots glinting off of the lights. His hands were taped up with white tape. Finishing off his wrestling outfit was a black sleeveless t-shirt. It had a skull and crossbones with the word Dangerous underneath it. As soon as Mike saw him he started the chant.

"Black! Black! Black!" Mike yelled and the rest followed suit.

Evan had the brightest smile he could possibly have. He continued his walk to the ring, slapping the front row of Xtreme member's hands. He made it into the ring and took off his shirt. He made eye contact with Alexa Bliss. He smirked before tossing his shirt at her. She shook her head but held on to the shirt. The referee signaled JoJo to make the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Melbourne, Australia, Buddy Murphy!" Again the boos rained down to him.

"Introducing the challenger from Charlotte, Virginia, Evan Black!" The cheers came right back.

The referee signaled for the match to begin. The bell rang and the match was under way. Evan and Murphy locked up. Buddy slipped a nasty elbow into Evan's chin. Evan shoved him off before wiping at his chin. Buddy raised his hands to lock up, but Evan nailed him in the cheek with a nasty right hand. Buddy fell to the ground, but he quickly got back to his feet by using the ropes. They went right back at it. Evan wrapped his left arm over Buddy's right shoulder. He hooked his right arm underneath Murphy's right kneecap He locked his fingers together before lifting with all his might. Murphy went flying across the ring in a modified suplex. His head managed to hit the bottom turnbuckle. Murphy grabbed his head as he tried to stand back up. Evan ran full speed at Murphy with the intent to hit him with a clothesline from hell. Murphy rebounded off the ropes and pushed on Evan's abs causing Evan to flip over him. Evan laid flat on his back and hissed in pain. Murphy went for the cover.

1…

Evan kicked out. Murphy slapped the mat in frustration. He stood up and grabbed Evan by his hair. Evan slowly got to his feet. Murphy drop kicked Evan into the corner. Evan slumped down against the bottom turnbuckle. Murphy started stomping Evan's torso repeatedly. He finally stopped when the referee reached the four count. Murphy grabbed Evan's arm and yanked him up. Suddenly, Evan hit Buddy with a pele kick! Buddy covered his face with both of his hands, turning his back to Evan. Evan quickly hit Buddy with a backstabber! Buddy rolled to the middle of the ring on to his back. Evan ran at the ropes and launched himself into the air to hit a perfect springboard frog splash. Evan went for the pin.

1…

2…

Buddy managed to kick out. Evan sat up and got back to his feet. Evan grabbed Murphy's hair and pulled him to his feet. Evan went to whip Buddy into the corner, but Buddy reversed throwing Evan into the corner instead. He ran as fast as he could hitting Evan with a nasty elbow to the mouth. Evan tasted the blood immediately. He spat on the ground and saw the blood. Evan eyed Murphy. The burning hatred he had towards this man was evident. Evan came out of the corner and decked Murphy. Murphy fell onto his back. Evan climbed on top of Murphy and started landing blow after blow to Murphy's face. The referee grabbed Evan and pulled him off of Buddy.

"I'm fine, I can fight!" Buddy growled pushing the referee away from him.

Buddy got to his feet and shoved Evan back. Evan rebounded off the ropes and hit Buddy with the hellacious clothesline! The crowd got to their feet and started cheering for Evan. He held his fists up and let out a roar, clearly feeding off of the crowd.

Buddy jumped to his feet and went for a clothesline. Evan ducked. Murphy turned around in time to be hit with a superkick! He fell flat on to his back. Evan picked Murphy up into the deadlift powerbomb, also known as the Black Out. Evan threw Buddy back down on to the mat with so much force that the ring shook. Evan dragged him towards the corner. He climbed the turnbuckle to hit him the corkscrew moonsault, known as Black Shot. He angled it perfectly.

"His knees are up!" Sasha screamed from her seat.

Said knees drove right into the mid section of Evan. He rolled off of him holding his stomach. Buddy was taking in as much air as he could. Buddy reached for the ropes and managed to get to his feet using the ropes to hold his weight. Buddy went for the cover.

1…

2…

Evan kicked out at 2 and ½! Buddy shook his head and stood up. Buddy picked up Evan by the back of his neck. Murphy slammed Evan's face into the top turnbuckle. Evan came out of the corner to be hit by an enziguri! Evan fell face first on to the mat. Murphy turned Evan over and stepped between his legs. He hooked his arms around Evan's stomach. Buddy lifted Evan hitting him with a wheelbarrow suplex! Murphy pulled Evan to his feet. He tucked Evan's left arm between Evan's own legs. Buddy lifted him with the left arm and flipped Evan around his body before finally slamming him down on to the mat. Buddy sat on Evan's stomach and hooked Evan's leg.

1…

2…

2 and ¾, somehow Evan kicks out! Buddy screams at the referee.

"That has to be three!" Buddy argues.

"I'm telling you it was two!" The referee yelled.

Buddy heard the cheers. He instantly turned around to be hit by a sling blade from Evan! Murphy laid flat on his back. Blood pours out of Evan's mouth as he climbs the turnbuckle. Buddy jumps up and lands a kick to the side of Evan's face. Evan fell off the turnbuckle flat on his back on to the hard floor below. Buddy got out of the ring and pulled Evan to his feet. Evan reversed Murphy's Irish whip. Evan dug deep and used all his might to throw Buddy into the ring post as hard as he could. Buddy's face made a sickening thud as he collided with the post. Murphy staid resting against the post. Evan backed up before running full speed towards Buddy. His boot collided with Buddy's face effectively smashing it against the ring post. Buddy fell on to his back, blood began dribbling out of Murphy's mouth. Evan grabbed Murphy and lifted him on to his shoulder and got into the ring. He dropped Murphy on to the ground. Evan climbed the turnbuckle one more time. Evan's own blood completely coating his chin and chest. He jumped aiming for the Black Shot. He hit it perfectly!

1…

2…

3!

Evan did it! Evan beat Murphy. The referee raised Evan's hand in triumph. He smiled at Sasha, but saw her concern immediately. He wiped his chin, and looked down at his hand to see that it was covered in blood. Evan looked over at Murphy who was now sitting up. A doctor was examining his mouth and nose, both of which were bleeding. Todd and Mike jumped into the ring and began examining Evan's mouth.

"Open for me." Mike asked.

Evan did as he was told. While Mike and Todd looked him over, Sasha climbed into the ring.

"I'm super proud of you! You killed it out there! That was crazy intense! You had me worried for a minute there. After the Black Shot got countered I had no idea how you were going to pull it off!" Sasha squeezed his hand.

Sasha could see the crinkle at the corner of Evan's eyes. She knew it meant that he appreciated the comment, but couldn't voice it with Mike examining him.

"No stitches, but we definitely need to get gauze to clot the cut." Mike informed them.

Mr. McMahon entered the ring with Triple H right behind him. Mr. McMahon grabbed the doctor and pushed him out of his way.

"You have been here for over a year! Training with the best WWE has to offer! You lost to some kid that's only been training for 6 months!" Mr. McMahon spat as he tore into Murphy.

"Two months." Todd interrupted.

"What?" Mr. McMahon turned his attention to Todd.

"He's only been training with us since March. That's two months." Todd reiterated.

"Hunter, schedule a match for him against The Ascension for next week." Mr. McMahon ordered before getting out of the ring and heading towards his office.

"Yes sir." Hunter sighed.

"Kid go with the trainers and get patched up. I recommend lots of rest. You've just been sent to the wolves den." Triple H stated. He wiped off his suit before heading over to Evan's corner.

"I got to tell you kid that was one hell of a match for someone who has just two months experience. You two tore the house down. You're too green right now, but give it 6 months and you definitely have a spot on my NXT team. Keep training with these two and I will see you in the very near future." Triple H shook his hand before looking at Mike and Todd.

"You two." Hunter chuckled.

Todd and Mike smiled as innocently as possible.

"You just love poking the bear don't you." Hunter shook his head.

"Keeps your life interesting." Todd shrugged.

"Listen guys I know Vince is all pissy about you opening up a wrestling gym. If you keep producing high caliber guys like him, you will change the wrestling game. It will force the Performance Center to step up their game. I've seen the improvement in Bayley, Sasha, and Charlotte. Keep it up guys." Hunter clapped Mike and Todd on the back.

"We live and breathe wrestling. We just want to share our knowledge with those who have a true passion for the sport." Mike explained.

"I appreciate that. Listen, there are a few Independent wrestlers I would love for you to work with. Call me later if you are interested. Right now, I need to set the matches for next week. Including his tag team match." Hunter stated pointing at Murphy.

"You got it Hunter. Thanks." Mike said. Hunter shook Mike and Todd's hand before exiting the ring.

Alexa slid into the ring and put her hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Babe you brought the house down! Everyone around me was totally into the match!" Alexa complimented as she used a wet wipe to clean up Evan's chin.

"So you're not mad that I bloodied him?" Evan asked cautiously.

"He bloodied you first. After that all bets were off in my book." Alexa shrugged.

"Oh thank God." Evan sighed in relief.

"Evan we need to get you back to Xtreme." Mike stated holding a hand out to him to help him up.

"Sash, can you drive? I'm exhausted." Evan admitted.

"Sure, no problem." Sasha nodded her head.

"Bayley." Sasha called out.

Bayley walked over to the ring when she heard her name.

"Yeah Sasha?" Bayley asked.

"I'm driving Evan to Xtreme. I'll meet you guys over there." Sasha explained.

"Alright cool." Bayley gave her a thumbs up.

Bayley walked back over to Charlotte and Becky who were currently talking to the shield.

"That dude is insane! He could give me a run for my money on being known as the Lunatic! That boot to the ring post was brutal!" Dean exclaimed.

"That guy is definitely going to be one to watch." Seth agreed.

"Hey guys." Bayley smiled as she approached the group.

"Hey Bayley." Roman shook Bayley's hand.

"Sasha is driving Evan back to Xtreme so Mike can patch him up." Bayley told Charlotte and Becky.

"We should get going then. See you later guys." Charlotte smiled at the Shield before heading towards her car.

They arrived at Xtreme and headed inside. A tall muscular man was talking to Mike and Todd when they walked into the building. He had short brown hair with a short beard. He was wearing black shorts with a NJPW patch on his leg. He had an impressive 6 pack.

"I was a three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion—"

"FINN!" Becky screamed before taking off towards the new guy.

He turned and showed a brilliant smile. He held his arms out and Becky dove into them. Using the force of Becky, Finn twirled them in a circle as they hugged.

"I can't believe you're here! You didn't even tell me! You dirty bugger!" Becky scolded, still clutching on to her best friend.

"I wanted to surprise you! It's been a long time, but I finally got things settled in Japan. I'm ready to begin training here and leave my mark on WWE!" Finn explained.

"Charlotte, who's that?" Bayley asked.

"Finn Balor." Charlotte spat.

Bayley turned to see her best friend clenching. Charlotte Flair was beyond pist.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Bayley asked.

They watched as Finn told Becky a joke. Of course, Becky broke out in gut clenching laughter. Finn laughed along with her as he wrapped an arm around her should.

"Charlotte, you okay?" Bayley asked when she didn't receive an answer.

Charlotte had her hands at her side clenched into fists. Bayley could tell that her nails had to be digging into the skin.

"He's hot." Charlotte growled.

"I mean, he's not a bad sight?" Bayley offered, but her tone was laced with confusion.

Finn kissed the top of Becky's head before wrapping her into another bone crushing hug. Charlotte turned on her heel and stormed out of the building. Bayley walked up to Evan to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, Charlotte is upset about something. Once you get patched up, can you keep Finn and Becky in here? I don't want us to be interrupted." Bayley explained.

Evan gave her a thumbs up since Mike currently had gloved hands in his mouth. Bayley walked out the door to find Charlotte sitting on the trunk of her car. Bayley jumped up onto the trunk next to Charlotte.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I know you're upset Char, so please don't lie and say you're fine." Charlotte gave Bayley a small, sad smile.

"I know that you can read me like an open book. Just one of the many things I love about you Bayles. And because you know me so well, you know what's wrong."

"You're jealous." Bayley said simply.

A tear dropped onto Charlotte's thigh.

"It's so stupid. I mean we've been dating for two years. Two years! She's known Finn since she was 18. If she wanted to be with him, she would've. Way before we met. I know that but him twirling her around and kissing her... I saw red Bayley. If I wouldn't have walked out..." Charlotte trailed off.

I think it's understandable that you got upset. I also think leaving before doing anything you'd later regret was a mature decision." Bayley complimented while tossing her arm over Charlotte's shoulder.

"Becky fully expects Finn to stay with us. How am I going to keep myself in check?" Charlotte looked completely helpless.

"I can help. Also, you should try to explain to Becky how you feel. You don't want her to be caught off guard."

"Yeah… I guess." Charlotte looked away from Bayley.

"I mean I'm assuming we are moving all of Becky's stuff into your room, so that should definitely throw up the hands-off message." Bayley offered.

Charlotte turned and gave Bayley a genuine smile.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Charlotte smiled.

"That's my job." Bayley grinned.

"Hey guys!" Alexa beamed as she walked up to the pair.

"Shit, am I interrupting something?" Alexa asked worriedly as she looked between the two.

"No, I'm good now." Charlotte smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Is um… is Evan inside?" Alexa asked, a blush covered her cheeks.

"Yeah he's getting looked at by Mike." Bayley confirmed.

"Could you let me in?" Alexa asked.

"Sure. Char, are you coming?" Bayley asked.

Charlotte nodded, and they made their way back into the building.

"Charlotte! Bayley! There you lasses be! I want ya to meet somebody!" Becky hollered.

Bayley saw Charlotte tense up. Bayley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They walked together over to Becky and Finn. Becky was absolutely glowing.

"Finn you already know my Queen Charlotte Flair." Becky stated as she wrapped her arm around Charlotte's waist.

"And this right here is roomie number 2, Bayley Martinez." Becky said pointing towards Bayley.

"Oh wow, um, I'm… I'm Finn. Finn Balor." Finn, clearly flustered, said as he held his out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Finn. So, I'm not sure what all Becky has told you about living arrangements, but you'll have Becky's room. We will be moving all of Becky's stuff into Charlotte's room. Welcome to the Martinez Casa." Bayley smiled brightly.

"Fantastic! I have to go over a few more things with Mike and Todd before I'm finished here." Finn explained.

"Do you have a car or something? Or do you need one of us to stay with you?" Bayley asked.

"I do not have a car. Todd had someone pick me up from the airport and bring me straight here. I will require for someone to bring me to your house."

"It's our house now. Let me see who can take you. Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, and I rode together, but Evan should be able to take you." Bayley explained before walking over towards Evan. Becky waited for Bayley to walk away before turning towards Charlotte.

"Hey, give me and Finn a sec." Becky whispered to Charlotte as she watched Finn watch Bayley.

"Becky I—" Charlotte stopped talking when she felt Becky squeeze her wrist.

"Should I be worried." Charlotte muttered.

Becky turned so fast that it looked like she could've given herself whiplash. Her eyes were big and hurt was prevalent.

"Why… why would you think that?" Becky's voice broke.

Charlotte didn't say anything, but instead turned and walked out of the gym. Becky kept looking back and forth between her friend and her girlfriend. Becky decided on the easier task of talking to Finn instead of the shouting match she would probably have with Charlotte.

"Finn." Becky commanded.

He instantly turned to look at Becky.

"Yeah, Becks?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Whatcha up to Mr. Demon King?" Becky asked.

"I don't understand." Finn replied looking away from Becky.

"I think you do, but there's something you need to know about Bayley." Becky stated, regaining Finn's attention.

"What about her?"

"Well she's—"

"Hey, guys! So, Finn, Evan agreed to take you back to our house." Bayley grinned at the pair.

"Great. Uh thanks." Finn said as he hid his face.

Becky could see the blush forming on Finn's face.

"Oh, this isn't good." Becky thought.

"Where's Charlotte?" Bayley asked looking around for the tall blonde.

"She's outside." Becky sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well we probably shouldn't keep her waiting. I'll go get Sasha." Bayley said as she goes off to find the brunette.

Becky nodded as she headed out the door. Bayley found Sasha chatting with the Shield discussing strategies. Dean tapped Sasha on the shoulder and pointed towards Bayley.

"Oh, hey Bayles." Sasha said looking up at her.

"Hey, are you ready?" Bayley said jutting her thumb towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye guys." Sasha said as she headed towards the door.

They walked towards Charlotte's car to see Becky absolutely livid and Charlotte wiping her face free of tears.

"Oh shit. This isn't good." Sasha said to Bayley.

She nodded in agreement as they walked into view of the pair. Becky turned around and got into the passenger seat.

"Okay, I'll take Charlotte, you take Becky." Bayley whispered so only Sasha would hear.

Sasha nodded and entered the car. Bayley hopped on to the trunk of the car and looked at Charlotte.

"It um… It didn't go well." Charlotte whispered as she continued to wipe at her eyes.

"That I could see. What didn't go well exactly?" Bayley asked as she put her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"I asked her if I needed to be worried about her wanting one on one time with Balor. She um… it really hurt her." Charlotte sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well the Becky I saw was fired up." Bayley said.

"Yeah, well she didn't take to kindly about me not being ecstatic about Finn living with us. She blew up and threatened to move out and get an apartment for her and Finn. If I can't accept Finn as being her best friend, then she can't stand living in the same house as me let alone sharing the same room with me." Charlotte ran her hand through her hair.

"Did you tell her that you weren't comfortable with him acting like they were a couple?" Bayley prodded gently.

"She wouldn't listen to anything I said… She's beyond furious. She went off on how this has been the plan for months, and I should've said something sooner." Charlotte replied.

"Well she does have a point Charlotte, you know that." Bayley stated.

"Yes, but I knew that this is how she was going to react. That's why I never said anything. I thought that I could just keep it together and deal with it. God, he hasn't been here 20 minutes and I've already lost it." Charlotte sighed.

"You just have to trust Becky. Becky thinks the world of you." Bayley said.

"Not right now." Charlotte muttered as she wiped away a fresh set of tears.

Bayley rolled her eyes before looking back at her best friend.

"I think… I think I'm going to call my dad and have him p-pick me up. I'm j-just going to stay there for the night." Charlotte choked back a sob.

"Do you want me to wait with you? I'll catch a ride back with Evan." Bayley suggested as she embraced Charlotte with a hug.

"That would be amazing. Thank you." Charlotte mumbled.

"Okay just let me tell Sasha what's going on." Bayley said as she untangled herself from Charlotte.

Charlotte handed Bayley the keys before heading back towards the front of the gym to call her dad. Bayley tapped on the back window and signaled for Sasha. Sasha said something to Becky then got out of the car.

"So how did it go?" Bayley asked.

"Oh you know, threatening to move out, getting herself and Finn a place, and throwing away a two year relationship. Why can't we have a drama free evening for once? I mean Evan just won a match against a WWE Superstar and I feel like we can't even enjoy it." Sasha sighed as she shook her head.

"I promise to help you celebrate the win later, but for now we need to work on just getting home. That brings me to the point of why I needed to talk to you. Charlotte is staying with her dad tonight, so that should give us time to try and soothe this over. I'm staying here with Charlotte until Ric picks her up. Then I'm riding back with Evan. So, here's Charlotte's keys and I will see you at home." Bayley explained as she handed Sasha the keys.

"God, it's going to be a long night." Sasha rolled her eyes as she took the keys.

She kissed Bayley's cheek before heading to the driver seat of the car. Bayley turned and headed to the front of the building towards Charlotte.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know dad. Just… please? Thank you! Alright yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye, love you too." Charlotte said before hanging up.

"I assume that means he's coming to get you." Bayley asked.

"Yeah. He's just upset that me and Becky are fighting right now when I have the Women's Championship Tournament tomorrow. You know dad, to be the man you got to beat the man, and I can't do that if my head's not on straight." Charlotte sighed.

"Everything will work out. It always does. Just try and relax with your dad and Wendy. Tomorrow is your big day. You can figure where you and Becky stand after the match." Bayley said.

A car pulled up and honked.

"Well there's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow Bayley." Charlotte said as she stood up.

She gave Bayley one last hug before getting into the car. She watched it pull away but was brought out of her thoughts by the gym door opening. Out came Evan, Finn, and Alexa.

"Hey Bayley, what are you doing here?" Evan asked as he put his arm around Alexa.

"Turns out that I need a ride too." Bayley grinned back.

"Only if I can honk the horn once I'm in your driveway!" Evan grinned innocently.

"You just want to piss Sasha off." Bayley laughed as she shook her head.

"Yep!" Evan replied, beyond proud of himself as he began walking towards his car.

"Tonight, is definitely going to be interesting." Bayley mused as she followed the pair to Evan's car, with Finn following close behind her.


End file.
